Ambivalentes AU
by Locurita
Summary: Ambos se odian, ella está casada y él es un insoportable Don Juan. ¿Qué sucederá cuando ambas personalidades choquen, sabiendo que fueron novios en su adolescencia y ahora trabajan en el mismo edificio?... Ron: controlador, Hermione: vulnerable. LEMON.
1. Fastidio

Hola a todos/as! Quería presentar este nuevo fanfic antes de poder publicarlo ya que necesito hacer varias aclaraciones de él.  
Decir que es una idea original principalmente de Asuka (Bita) y distorsionada por mí, usando personajes bastante poco comunes y algunos cuantos más típicos. Ahora paso a lo formal.

**Advertencia:** El siguiente fanfic contiene escenas de _violencia, sexo explícito, lenguaje adulto _y no es recomendable para menores. El raiting no es un juego, nunca fui tan seria, ahora es necesario.  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, todos, pertenecen a JK Rowling, no así la historia, escenarios y lo que ocurrirá.  
**Observaciones:** El fic es AU (Universo Alterno).  
**Pareja:** Ron y Hermione, pero habrá otras.  
**Género: **Drama, violencia, romance.  
**Resumen**: Ron es un gran diseñador y su especialidad es la tecnología y el dibujo. Es controlador y se siente verdaderamente poderoso dentro de la empresa que justamente tiene dos grandes jefes, el editor; Malfoy, y el dueño; Davies... Éste último está casado con Hermione, su antigua novia. Por alguna razón, ambos se odian y Ron demuestra ser vil y torturador. Y seguirá martirizándola mientras ambos se crucen seguidas veces en el edificio.

* * *

**1**

**Fastidio**

Era un día sofocante de humedad. Por fortuna, mientras estaba dentro de la oficina podía sentirse a gusto y tranquila con la ventilación acondicionada del edificio. Respiró profundamente observando por su amplio ventanal hacia la ciudad entera. Se veía un ambiente de tensión como era costumbre en los primeros días de septiembre. Volteó y sentada sobre su acolchonada silla, comenzó a revisar documentos registrados en su ordenador.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente dejando al descubierto a un hombre rubio, de camisa y corbata floja al cuello, que se acercó con una sonrisa socarrona y entregó unos folios a la mujer.

—Hooper, puedes ser más educado y dar los buenos días, ¿no?...

—Lo siento, Hermione, es que estoy impresionado por las cosas que se andan diciendo por ahí… —aseguró él, masticando un chicle cancheramente y haciendo más evidente su sonrisa de perfectos dientes blancos.

—¡Eres chismoso!, ¿lo sabías? —convino Hermione que con nerviosismo contempló su brillante alianza de matrimonio en su dedo anular—. ¿Qué es lo que escuchaste, Geoffrey?

—¡Oh, ahora me llamas por mi nombre! ¡Interesada! —Geoffrey Hooper se indignó falsamente cruzándose de brazos, pero unos segundos después de ver el rostro de su impaciente jefa, chequeó que nadie estuviera cerca de la oficina y cerró la puerta para quedar confidencialmente a solas con ella—. Por lo pronto, dicen que estás engañando a Davies.

—¿¡Qué tontería es esa! —bufó la mujer que ese mes cumpliría sus veinticinco años y volvió a mirar hacia el ventanal de detrás, poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda con nerviosismo.

—Me parecía una tontería, sí… Hasta ahora —puntualizó pero antes de que ella se volviera para replicar, agregó:— volviendo al trabajo, el diseñador Weasley afirmó que necesitaba una asistente así que Pansy tomó el cargo, lo cual te deja sin secretaria y eso es un problema. Daphne está ocupada en la planta de arriba y además Astoria no permitiría que su hermana se rebajara a tal puesto en la empresa, siendo ella la esposa de Malfoy que es el socio de tu marido. No sé por qué me da la impresión de que Malfoy siempre manejó más la empresa y Roger se dedica a mirar y mirar y contemplar el negocio. La cosa es que se siente con más poder que el propietario, y Davies no lo negaría… ¿Tu lo niegas?

—Para nada, continúa… Aunque debería ir a partirle la cara a Weasley por tomarse libertades, que sea nuestro único diseñador y tenga prestigio no le da derecho —dijo ofendida sobándose un castaño mechón indomable de su pelo.

—Olvida tu odio por él porque ahora llega la mejor parte: ya que Ronald fue quien te causó el problema, él ofreció a una amiga suya, Natalie McDonald, y Roger ya la aprobó para ti —informó para asombro y desagrado de la castaña.

—¡Se supone que soy de máxima autoridad aquí luego de Roger y Draco y estoy en la misma instancia que Astoria, pero todo el mundo hace lo que se le viene en gana de todas formas! —reprochó con frustración—. Gracias por los documentos, Geo. Retírate, por favor.

—Muy bien, adiós —murmuró el hombre antes de salir.

Al recorrer los pasillos, Geoffrey, que era escritor en esa amplia productora editorial, se topó con varias escenas a su vista. Primero cruzó a Roger Davies, el dueño de la empresa y esposo de Hermione, que hablaba por su móvil con algún inversionista o futuro cliente, pero se dejaba ver tan poco en los pasillos que se metió rápidamente en el ascensor y seguramente se iría al último piso en donde estaba la oficina principal que era doble, de él y de Draco Malfoy, el socio y mano derecha, aunque todo el mundo sabía que Draco no simpatizaba demasiado con nadie y, por lo tanto, no era amigo del dueño tampoco. Luego de eso, no pudo evitar maravillarse ante lo que sus ojos veían; conversaban animadamente, Daphne y Pansy, instruyendo a la nueva secretaria de Hermione. La joven era castaña (aunque casi llegaba a ser rubia) y poseía unos curiosos ojos color miel. Tenía pelo lacio y recogido y se veía nerviosa mientras ambas morenas le explicaban. No era que fuera un trabajo muy difícil, pero Hermione no era muy paciente con los nuevos y sobre todo si esa persona tenía alguna relación con el diseñador Weasley.

Geoffrey adoraba a las mujeres de la empresa —y de cualquier sitio también— pero más a las trabajadoras de allí, era ciertamente observador, como buen escritor, y tal vez era por eso que se obsesionaba demasiado en mantener conversación todo el tiempo posible con alguna chica. Igualmente, no paraba de mirar faldas por todos lados, excepto a algunas personas a las cuales les debía respeto, como a Astoria y Hermione. Pero hacía tiempo estaba loco por Pansy y, ¿por qué no?, también por Daphne. Salió de su ensueño cuando recibió una palmada en la espalda y lo abrazaron por los hombros. Un castaño, poco más joven que él, venía con una sonrisa poco usual pero se quedó rígido como un palo cuando sus ojos chocolate visualizaron una figura femenina nunca antes vista por allí.

—Está buena, ¿no? —preguntó Geoffrey burlándose de su rostro paralizado y sus brillantes ojos.

—No —dijo en un tono indiferente, pero se sin dejar de observarla—. ¿Quién es?

—¡No seas pícaro, Nott! Se llama Natalie, es la nueva secretaria de Hermione… si es que dura —dijo en broma y dejó a su compañero solo y embobado.

* * *

Las calles estaban algo congestionadas, se acercaba el mediodía y con ello, la hora de almorzar. Ron Weasley amaba ese momento. Detendría el tiempo si fuese capaz de hacerlo, sólo para vivir sentado engullendo algún manjar de los que solía hacer su madre o los que preparaban en aquel café de la esquina de la editorial. Aunque había otro particular momento que sí cambiaría por la comida, pero cada vez que pensaba en él, se le revolvía el estómago y cambiaba de ideas.

—Se nos hizo tarde… —le dijo su cuñado, apenado sentándose frente a él ante la mirada de su indignada esposa pelirroja que esperaba al menos que hiciera a un lado la silla para que pudiera sentarse como siempre hacía. Por alguna razón, Harry estaba enojado con ella y hacía días que la convivencia era diferente. No era mala, pero sí diferente, y aunque a ella no le interesaba demasiado la caballerosidad que antes tenía su marido para con ella, sí se hacía notorio que necesitaban una buena charla para aclarar los tantos. Se sentó sin decir una palabra y miró a su hermano intimidante.

—¿Por qué querían verme? —preguntó Ron cruzándose de brazos y estirándose hacia atrás.

—Es por Hermione. No puedes seguir trabajando donde ella… —contestó Ginny. Harry se quedó en silencio.

—¿Por qué? Les aseguré que ese asunto está acabado… Ella lo dejó bien claro, ¿no? Yo la dejé, no la quise y no la quiero, y no sufrió, se casó con Davies, ¿no? —recordó Ron sin demostrar sensibilidad. Ginny chasqueó la lengua.

—Si volviste justamente después de completar tus estudios, no fue para ser un santo. Te conocemos bien, Ronald. ¡Volviste para fastidiar!... Hace sólo un mes estás aquí y ya trabajas en la empresa de Davies, él piensa que tú y Hermione se llevan bien, y no sabe nada de su pasada relación… Seguro por eso te aceptó… Pero piénsalo bien. ¿Crees que alguien como él te querría ahí? —inquirió Ginny juntando mucho las cejas.

—Me quieren ahí, hasta Malfoy me acepta porque soy el mejor —se mofó y sonrió de lado—. Y no se vuelvan a meter en mis asuntos. Granger no tiene nada que ver conmigo…

Se levantó del asiento y se fue de allí dejándolos solos e incómodos con esa situación. Harry miró apenado a Ginny y ella bajó la vista tratando de descifrar por qué su hermano actuaba así tan impulsivamente. Ambos eran abogados, ganaban buen dinero y tenían una casa cerca del río Támesis. Ella habría querido que Ron parara en su casa unos días pero él simplemente había conseguido un departamento en un edificio cercano a la oficina y entonces allí se quedó. Se podía connotar que su hermano había hecho mucho dinero trabajando fuera con otras empresas de publicidades y sobre todo con sistemas de computación. Era un experto con los ordenadores, excelente diseñador. Para eso lo querían, retoques fotográficos de las revistas locales y tapas animadas de libros, o ilustraciones internas de los mismos. El trabajo requería mucha demanda y al parecer en la empresa de Davies no tenían a un experto como Ron. Por eso se lo respetaba tanto o hasta a veces más que los grandes socios, como se los denominaba a Roger y Draco muchas veces.

Ronald pasó por un local de comida rápida para poder almorzar y subió rápido hasta su piso en el edificio de la empresa. Su piso era el séptimo, pero en el segundo se frenó el elevador y pasó Hermione con el mentón bien alto. Estaban solos. Él apenas la vio entrar se fue para atrás y se apoyó contra la pared del ascensor. Hermione le dio la espalda y presionó uno de los botones el cual resultó ser un piso menos del que iba él, y mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban, ella volteó su cabeza y observó cómo el diseñador le miraba el trasero sin disimulo y con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿No te cansas de mirar mi culo, Weasley? —preguntó ella volviendo a mirar hacia el frente. Suspiró.

—Se me ocurren cada día mejores ideas para joderte la existencia. Algo más sucio diría yo… —contestó. Él se inclinó un poco poniéndose más en evidencia y la miró hipnóticamente, pensando seriamente algunas cosas. Hermione volvió a observar ese gesto desesperante y bufó—. Estaba midiéndote, ya sabes cómo somos los diseñadores… Donde ponemos el ojo, ponemos la bala.

—Eres un asqueroso y patético psicópata, pervertido sexual —pronunció ella irritada. Las puertas se abrieron y salió inmediatamente—, y te odio.

Se retiró sin mirarlo, asegurando aquello y Ron sonrió en señal de triunfo.


	2. Depravación

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Cada semana subiré capítulo nuevo, o eso intentaré. No olviden que es una historia fuerte, para mayores. Hasta pronto, y no olviden comentar =)

* * *

**2**

**Depravación**

Pansy se sentó sobre el escritorio de Ron coquetamente mientras lo esperaba y se llevó la punta de una birome a los dientes. El diseñador entró suspirando luego del episodio con Hermione en el elevador. La morena alzó las cejas observando la entrepierna de Ron, bastante pronunciada.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! No sabía que tuviera tanto poder —ironizó la morena, saltando del escritorio. Su falda corta hizo más efecto en Ron, aunque realmente estaba en esa circunstancia por la castaña a la que había estado midiendo para sus fines sucios.

La chica lo observó voltearse y trabar la puerta perversamente. Pansy y Ron no eran demasiado amigos ni tampoco enemigos, pero simplemente tenían una química especial como compañeros de cama. Ella algunas veces se sorprendía de la misma forma en que ahora lo hacía, ya que Ron venía sobre excitado por alguna situación que nunca revelaba, pero seguía haciéndole favores incondicionalmente, ya que él también la provocaba a ella. Él se acercó. Sin necesidad de que pronunciara palabra, Pansy lo empujó contra su propio sillón de cuero, haciéndolo sentar, se agachó desabrochándole el pantalón y bajándoselo al igual que su bóxer. La excitación del pelirrojo era tal que logró encenderla a ella, hundió su boca allí provocándole un gemido incontrolable y la necesidad de sostenerle la cabeza para que no se retirara de allí fue tal que bruscamente la agarró del cabello y abrió más las piernas empujándola hacia él. Pansy se movió repetidas veces devorando su miembro con su boca, generando un sudor en la frente de él. Lo manipuló por varios minutos, cada vez más frenética, más rápidamente, su cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, una y otra vez. Él la soltó y la dejó actuar sola hacia el final, mientras sus manos se sostenían fuertemente de las manijas de la silla y sentía los labios de la morena envolverlo en su boca manteniendo el calor allí, justo al momento en que su cadera se mecía lentamente tratando de apagar aquel fuego que lo estaba quemando. La chica hizo un último movimiento con su cabeza y se tragó el líquido luego de sentir cómo él llegaba plenamente al orgasmo y explotaba en su garganta.

—Ahh, mierda… —gimió Ron agotado mientras miraba Pansy se limpiaba la boca y le ayudaba a acomodarse la ropa—. Eres buena.

—Lo sé, pero no me querías como secretaria para esto, ¿verdad? —inquirió ella sonrosada por el calor y su respiración agitada.

—No precisamente —admitió Ron, atrayéndola y permitiéndole que se sentase en su regazo. La besó adjuntando la lengua dentro de su boca, sintiendo su propio gusto en ella y dejándola sin respiración—. ¡Ahora largo! Busca a Geoffrey y que te dé su última reseña, así le puedo diseñar un marco.

—Como digas, jefe —respondió ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Salió de la oficina de Ron dejándolo solo.

—Me las pagarás, Granger… No es correcto tener tu imagen mientras otra me hace el trabajito —murmuró Ron hablando consigo mismo.

Hermione, por su parte, había llegado sonrojada hasta la oficina de Geoffrey dejándole una corrección de sus impresiones. El hombre no se quejó por eso, sabía que ella era bastante perfeccionista. Revisaron juntos los defectos, hasta que él se salió de lo profesional y le hizo una pregunta personal.

—¿Conociste a Natalie? —preguntó curioso.

—La vi en el pasillo con intenciones de saludarme, pero subí rápido a traerte esto, ya me la presentarán luego… —le restó importancia.

—Pero para eso te sirve, para que no tengas que subir… —aclaró Geoffrey sonriendo.

—No me interesa. ¿Corregirás eso? —preguntó fríamente.

—¿Para qué si ya lo corregiste tú?

—Tienes razón —admitió suspirando y pasándose una mano por el cabello. En ese momento golpearon la puerta y entró Pansy.

—¡Hola ex jefa! —habló la mujer e hizo que Hermione rodara los ojos—, Geo, necesito que me mandes la reseña de la semana que viene para ilustrar y diseñar. Me dijo Weasley que la tendrías.

—Sí, está aquí. —Le entregó sonriente e insinuante las copias que la chica iba a tomar pero Hermione fue más rápida y las interceptó.

—Déjame llevárselas yo misma, tengo que aclararle una cuestión. Resultan dibujos un poco atípicos, no entiendo por qué le sacó el trabajo de dibujante a Nott… —explicó Hermione. Pansy estuvo de acuerdo.

—Bien, pero no olvides que para algo soy su secretaria. De todas formas iré justamente a hablar con Theo, así también me entrega sus reseñas… —comentó.

—Bueno, yo voy arriba. Nott no está en su oficina, pero igualmente anda por el segundo piso —le indicó Hermione.

Geoffrey las observó con una pequeña sonrisa. Había tensión y no sabía exactamente por qué, pero más que nada resultaba ser Hermione la problemática. Pansy como siempre, ni se mosqueaba con nada. La castaña salió volando de allí, mientras ella se quedó unos segundos más y cruzó una mirada con él, clavando sus celestes ojos. Geo se puso de pie y rodeó su escritorio quedando frente a ella, la acercó por la cintura.

—¿Qué tal si tú y yo…? —pero no pudo terminar la frase. Ella lo abofeteó en la mejilla y le sonrió perversamente.

—Ni lo sueñes, Hooper. Ve a escribir tu novelita y gózala —le dijo con cierta maldad. Si había algo que le gustaba en esa empresa, era jugar con el escritor jefe y bien dominado lo tenía, que el pobre nunca le había puesto una mano encima. Sin dudarlo, se retiró de allí y bajó hacia el segundo piso, buscando a Theodore.

Hermione fue a la séptima planta. La oficina principal allí era la de Ron. Entró sin siquiera pedir permiso y le arrojó la reseña de Geoffrey en el escritorio. Ron alzó la vista, observándola de arriba abajo, desde sus zapatos negros de taco alto, sus piernas largas, su falda encima de la rodilla, su pecho agitado por donde los botones desabrochados de su camisita blanca le permitían más visión, su rostro sonrojado y el cabello ciertamente alborotado. «Oh, sí, esa es Hermione Granger», pensó Ron sonriendo ladeadamente.

—¡Deja de mirarme así! —comenzó Hermione, mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar demasiado—, eres un depravado.

—Oh, si tan sólo me hubieras visto varios minutos antes, aquí con Pansy nuevamente entre mis testículos hubiese sido genial tu cara… —se mofó Ron groseramente—. Pobrecita, terminaré agrandándole demasiado el paladar…

—Eres… ¡Cállate! Quiero que reincorpores a Nott en los dibujos… No sé por qué entraste a la empresa y repentinamente eres más importante que Roger —dijo nerviosa tratando de no desesperarse por gritarle enteramente su odio.

—¡Ay sí, Roger! Pobrecito tu marido, ¿no? Bien cornudo que es —inquirió Ron sonriendo y poniéndose de pie. Hermione quiso golpearlo pero él le atrapó ambos brazos. Pasó del otro lado del escritorio y con más fuerza de la que debería usar la sostuvo inmóvil.

—¡Suéltame, Weasley! ¡No dejaré que me toques! —aseguró ella tratando de zafarse mientras él ni se mosqueaba ante sus intentos.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo? —preguntó sarcástico. Acercó su boca a la de ella y bruscamente le mordió el labio inferior, provocando que casi gritara de dolor. Luego pasó su lengua por allí, humedeciéndole los labios. Alejó su rostro macabro y le dijo—. Eso fue por provocarme, tu gesto al mordértelo tú misma es enloquecedor…

—¿Vas a reincorporar a Theo? —preguntó ella tratando de no contestar al asunto personal.

—No sé, veré si se me da la gana… ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a hacerme un strip tease algún día? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Suéltame… —susurró Hermione temblando mientras Ron se acercaba y respiraba en su cuello y cerca de su oído.

—Te encanta, no digas que no. —El que susurró esta vez fue él.

—Lo nuestro terminó el día en que te fuiste, no pretendas nada ahora…

—Y tú te casaste… ¿Podrás vivir tranquila sabiendo que estos días has estado jugando sucio a espaldas de tu querido Roger? ¿Cómo es él, eh? ¡Apuesto por el frío que te debe recorrer cuando te toca, y los orgasmos que nunca te llegan! —dijo burlándose, y mordisqueó levemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Por favor, no más… —pidió Hermione sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. Ron la soltó, y la empujó un poco hacia atrás, alejándola de su cuerpo como si tuviera la lepra.

—¡Aléjate, ¿quieres? ¡O de lo contrario pondré en práctica algunas ideas que se me ocurrieron durante el viaje en el elevador… —aseguró de mala forma, ella le recordó la reseña señalándole el papel en el escritorio, y se fue dando un portazo fuerte.

Ron levantó el teléfono de su escritorio y marcó un número interno. Esperó, hasta que…

—Nott, habla Weasley, pásate por mi oficina en diez minutos, ¿ok? —Cortó y suspiró observando con ciertas dudas aquellas copias que Geoffrey había escrito.


	3. Maltrato

**N/A: Holaaaa, les agradezco mucho sus reviews, espero que dejen más conforme lean la historia así me entero qué les parece y puedo seguir subiendo capítulos semanalmente! Gracias a todos! =) Advierto que este capítulo es uno de los tantos subidos de tono, ya lo había dicho, deben ser mayores o leer bajo su responsabilidad totalmente. Hasta pronto y que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**3**

**Maltrato**

Theodore salió apresurado luego de hablar con Pansy sobre sus reseñas para la semana, ajetreado y concentrado como siempre resultaba estar, salió rápido de su oficina luego de recibir el llamado de Ron. Estaba tan nervioso y llevaba tantos papeles para dejar de paso en la oficina de Hermione, que no vio lo que tenía delante chocó con alguien casi tumbándolo. Resultó ser la chica nueva, Natalie, que inmediatamente se disculpó y comenzó a juntar todos los papeles que se habían desparramado por el suelo. Theo alzó la vista cuando se agachó con ella para terminar de juntar todo, y ella lo miró avergonzada con las mejillas tiernamente teñidas de color rosado, pero sonrió.

—Lo siento —dijo tímidamente y le entregó el último papel del suelo, aunque no se levantó de allí—. Soy un poco torpe. No pude esquivarte.

—Está bien —pronunció Nott fríamente. Tragó saliva y se puso de pie con toda fuerza de voluntad—. Estoy apurado. Bienvenida a la revista…

Se fue maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras la dejaba allí pasmada y extrañada por esa poca calidez de bienvenida. Parecía echarla con la mirada. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el castaño hombre volvió y le tendió los papeles con nerviosismo.

—Son para Hermione.

Fue lo único que dijo, Natalie frunció el ceño al verlo desaparecer por el elevador. Negó con la cabeza y sonriente como acostumbraba a dirigirse siempre por la vida, se dedicó a dejar los documentos en el escritorio de su jefa. Todavía no había tenido oportunidad ni de cruzar palabra con ella. Se dirigió a su pequeño despacho, y se sentó recibiendo llamados y anotando lo que debía decirle a Hermione durante la tarde.

Se escuchó un golpeteo nervioso en la puerta de su oficina. Ron alzó la cabeza y permitió entrar a quien estaba del otro lado. Theodore era un hombre alto de piel bronceada y no tan blanca como la suya propia, y tenía unos pequeños ojos pero llamativos y redondeados, que a simple vista eran marrones, pero al estar cerca se podían apreciar motitas verdes cerca de las pupilas. El chico era simplemente trabajador, callado y bastante meticuloso, escribía cuando le mandaban algo exclusivamente, pero era fotógrafo y subía al cuarto piso para ese fin cuando se lo llamaba y también era un dibujante excepcional, y eso a Ron lo exasperaba o al menos eso quería que pareciera. Le encantaba el respeto que le tenían desde que formaba la parte más importante de la empresa, sin mencionar que era el director en el octavo piso donde se encargaba de la animación de videos que producían allí. Lo miró fijo y le indicó que se sentase.

—Tenemos un asunto que aclarar… —comenzó Ron, carraspeó y siguió mientras le señalaba las reseñas de Geoffrey—. Tómalas.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó cauteloso mirándolas.

—Tu trabajo. Dibujarás la portada y los marcos de las páginas… Pero sólo dibujarás las cosas que Hooper escriba. Lo que tú escribas me lo mandarás a mí. Resulta ser que dar una visión artística siempre es mejor verla desde otro punto de vista… Tal vez si dibujaras lo que tú mismo escribieras no resultaría entendible del todo para la audiencia —explicó Ron.

—¿En s-serio? ¿Vuelvo a dibujo? —preguntó sonriendo. Pero su sonrisa se fue tras un arranque de violencia de parte del diseñador, que se acercó y bruscamente lo tomó del cuello de su camisa provocando que su estómago chocara contra la mesa mientras se inclinaba sin voluntad hacia él. Mantuvo el rostro mirándolo desafiante—. ¿Hice a-algo mal?

—No sonrías… —le ordenó soltándolo y dejándolo caer en la silla.

—Bien. —Se levantó y se fue temeroso. Algo serio debía haberle pasado a Weasley para que le hiciera mal o le enfurecieran las sonrisas sinceras. Tragó saliva y bajó felizmente por su trabajo reincorporado en el dibujo. Salió a las corridas del ascensor, tan feliz, que volvió a arrollar a Natalie por el camino.

—Lo s-siento, de nuevo…

—¿No me esquivaste? —preguntó más suelto y menos indiferente, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Natalie lo miró con una sonrisa pero aún así frunció el ceño extrañada por el cambio repentino de actitud.

—Eres raro… —musitó pensando en voz alta, aunque se dio cuenta de eso y agregó rápidamente—, lo digo porque te fuiste corriendo nervioso y serio y vuelves sonriente y más calmo, aunque parece que te gusta correr por los pasillos.

—Me gusta, sí… Es que Weasley me reincorporó a dibujo —admitió volviendo a dejar escapar una sonrisa—. Si me disculpas, tengo que trabajar.

—Sí… —Natalie lo observó metiéndose en su oficina con aquellos documentos que traía encima, y sonrió por Ron. Su amigo se hacía el duro, pero realmente era una buena persona. Pensando en aquella posibilidad que le había dado al muchacho, del cual todavía no sabía ni el nombre, se sintió feliz por él y entró sonriente en la oficina de Hermione, aunque para su mala suerte, había entrado sin permiso pensando que no se encontraría allí, pero esta vez ella estaba y la miraba acusadoramente, aunque luego le dedicó algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Tú debes ser McDonald… —inquirió Hermione. Natalie avanzó unos pasos y como acostumbraba, siguió sonriendo.

—Sí, Natalie —le indicó. No le gustaba que la llamaran por su apellido—. Es un placer conocerla, señora Davies —dijo tranquila. Aunque Hermione pensó en lo horroroso que sonó aquel nombre referente a ella, siempre había pedido que se la siguiera llamando por su propio apellido o que directamente le dijeran Hermione. De antemano, la miró mal pensando que Ronald la había enviado exclusivamente para fastidiarla.

—Si yo te llamo Natalie, tú me llamarás Hermione, ¿de acuerdo? —expuso con una mirada desafiante. Si esa mujer era otra de las zorras que se acostaba o andaba tocándose con Ron, juraba que le haría la vida imposible—. ¿De dónde conoces a Weasley?

—Un día me atropelló estando borracho, en Brooklyn —confesó la joven recordando la situación—, de todas maneras, fui afortunada de encontrarlo, es una gran persona.

—Así que eras tú la del juicio que no se llevó a cabo, Ginny me comentó algo de eso… ¿Por qué no quisiste mandarlo preso? —preguntó interesada.

—Solamente me fracturé la tibia, él pagó los daños y como él no quería que su hermana o cuñado se metieran en el asunto dejamos el tema legal fuera…

—Pero conducía borracho…

—Pero no lo estaba del todo. Bajó inmediatamente y me asistió llamando a la ambulancia. Se quedó conmigo tres días en el hospital, tras la operación porque fue fractura expuesta… E incluso se disculpó con mis padres —explicó Natalie, aliviada de poder contarle justamente a ella un poco del lado bueno de Ron. Estaba completamente al tanto de que ambos se odiaban por cosas del pasado, pero también tenía sabido que se traían una historia a espaldas de todos—. Ha sido bueno hoy mismo, acaba de reincorporar a ese hombre de los dibujos. El que tiene oficina en este mismo piso…

—¿A Nott? ¿Reincorporó a Theodore al trabajo de dibujante? —preguntó incrédula. Natalie asintió suponiendo que ese era el nombre del muchacho. Hermione emitió una leve sonrisa y le indicó que ya podía irse. Suspiró quedando a solas.

Marcó el número de la oficina central y esperó a que Roger atendiera. No fue él quien descolgó el teléfono. Parvati, su secretaria, le dijo que en minutos la atendería. Esperó un momento, moviendo nerviosamente la pierna hasta que una voz masculina sonó.

—_¿Qué sucede, cielo? _—preguntó Davies al otro lado.

—¿Ya te tienes que ir a la reunión? Está por terminar la jornada… —le recordó Hermione.

—_Lo sé, estaba guardando todos los informes y el contrato. ¿Me acompañarás? Astoria acompañará a Draco…_ —le dijo él.

—Lo siento, no puedo ir. Debo quedarme para terminar de revisar todo, incluso las cuentas con la papelera y los gastos que se reparten por todo el edificio… —se excusó Hermione, sabiendo que aquella no era la verdad más sincera. Esperaba poder quedarse para agradecerle a Ron la incorporación de Theodore.

—_Está bien, haz lo que debas, preciosa. Te veré en casa en unas horas… Ya me voy, adiós._ —Cortó. Hermione suspiró con el pulso acelerado.

Los trabajadores terminaban su jornada, la mayoría ya estaba yéndose. Natalie también se retiró aprobada por Hermione. Geoffrey y Theodore se fueron juntos y Pansy bajó hasta el piso de Daphne para pasar por ella. En cuanto a tres de los cuatro cabecillas de la empresa, Roger, Draco y Astoria, salieron inmediatamente para la firma de un contrato en unión con una marca conocida para tomar publicidades dentro de la revista semanal.

Hermione estaría sola con algunos empleados de otros pisos, pero si no se equivocaba, Ron no se iría hasta terminar con lo suyo, y como era sabido, siempre era uno de los últimos en irse. Antes de salir, guardó todo lo que tenía sobre su escritorio, ordenó las impresiones y apagó su ordenador, dejando prolija la oficina como a ella le gustaba. Cuando cerró y tomó el ascensor hacia el séptimo piso (el de Ron), entró a la oficinal de él, casi tan amplia como la suya, y lo observó trabajando pacíficamente entre su desorden descomunal.

—Si haces el favor —indicó de mala manera sin siquiera mirarla—, cierra la puerta y quédate a un costado.

—Solamente quería agradecerte, Ronald —dijo ella trabando la puerta y apoyándose en ella.

—Genial, entonces quítate la ropa y cállate… —ordenó con sarcasmo en su tono de voz, aún observando el proceder de su mano que sostenía el mouse de su computador y manejaba un programa difícil de diseño. Bufó cuando un punto se le corrió de la imagen.

—No, Ronald, sólo… —Guardó silencio cuando Ron se puso de pie mirándola furiosamente mientras se tomaba la sien.

—¡Te dije que te callaras! ¿Te das cuenta? Tuviste la culpa de hacerme saltar un punto en el programa, el cual ya casi lo daba vuelta y tendría terminado todo el maldito trabajo para la semana entrante… —masculló furioso acercándose peligrosamente a ella quien levantó el mentón y lo miró desafiante.

—¡Deja de gritarme, Weasley! No soy tu marioneta, si tuviste un error ha sido sólo tu culpa —le recriminó plantándose frente a él.

Ron la tomó del cuello fuertemente con ambas manos, provocando que ella se sobresaltara, y la empujó fuertemente contra una pared provocándole un dolor insoportable en la cabeza que le hizo humedecer los ojos. Pronto comenzó a quedarse sin aire. Él se apoyó contra ella y la miró de cerca mientras su rostro enrojecía por la presión y la falta de oxígeno. Aflojó un poco la presión mientras ella intentaba gritar. La sostuvo con una mano, y con la otra fue directo hacia sus piernas y le subió la falda rápidamente, colando su mano debajo de ella, y asegurándose de hacer a un lado sus bragas, tanteando la zona, generando la impotencia de Hermione.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Eres un maldito violador! —gritó ella.

—¿Eso crees? —rugió Ron haciendo más fuerza para presionar su cuello—. Yo creo que esto te excita… ¿no es así? Estás tan caliente…

Él comenzó a tocarla en su intimidad, le soltó el cuello y la alzó apoyándola más contra la pared mientras derribaba una torre de libros que tenía a un costado. Nada le importó, la sostuvo en el aire por la cintura mientras su cuerpo la aprisionaba y su otra mano se movía ágil rozándola debajo de su ropa, introduciendo sus dedos mientras ella no evitaba gemir. Le dolía ya que Ron la tocaba demasiado fuerte cuando ni siquiera había iniciado su estado de excitación. Pero pronto comenzó a estar húmeda, y él deslizó sus enormes dedos a través de ella, provocándole un placer agónico que no tenía fin… Estaba desesperada. Amnésica.

—No, no… ¡Ronald! Me estás haciendo mal… —gritó entre la locura mientras él seguía manipulándola, tocándola, sintiéndola con su tacto, explorando su interior, todo su ser estaba allí. Aumentó la velocidad provocándole más jadeos incontrolados y la miró a la cara viendo su sonrojo, su vergüenza y cómo se mordía la lengua tratando de ahogar gemidos. De sus ojos le salían lágrimas involuntarias. No lo estaba haciendo mal, Ron lo sabía—. Por favor… Ahh, Ron. ¡No hagas eso!

Ron estaba retirando su mano a propósito, sabiendo que ella le iba a implorar que siguiera. Así era como funcionaba; primero le decía que no, luego no quería que parase. Le enloquecía, en pocas palabras… Volvió a la carga, la humedad entre sus piernas era pronunciada. Dejó de tocarla mientras ella le rogaba más, y la llevó cargándola hasta su escritorio. Derribó lo que había en él y se encargó de acostarla allí sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Hermione tenía el pecho agitado, sus senos subían y bajaban. Aquella imagen estaba haciendo estragos en Ron, pero intentaba controlarlo. De eso trataba el juego de hoy, de provocarla tanto hasta ver de qué era capaz ella. Se tiró sobre su cuerpo, y deslizó una mano hacia su pecho, la tocó apretándola fuerte, mientras su otra mano volvía a su intimidad, hundiéndose sin piedad en ella, provocándole espasmos y fuertes gemidos. Su espalda se arqueaba, su respiración era dificultosa, su voz ronca y cuando Ron alejó su mano de allí, sus manos tomaron vida propia, queriendo cesar esa tortura, ese fuego que estaba arremetiendo contra ella, esos latidos que nacían debajo de su ombligo y más allá. Palpitaba en su interior, mientras se llevaba sus propias manos delicadas pero decididas y Ron observaba paralizado la escena que estaba logrando una tortura en él. La observó masturbarse, manipulándose, tocándose desesperadamente y él no pudo más con eso.

—¡Dios, esto no puede estar pasando! —rogó mirándola con los ojos casi fuera de órbita.

Se sintió fuerte, pero no contaba con aquello… Se llevó sus manos hacia su miembro excitado con tal imagen y comenzó a tocarse, apretándolo fuertemente, moviéndolo de arriba abajo, rápidamente, exageradamente, fuertemente… Y mientras lo hacía no evitó acercar su boca en donde ella trabajaba con éxito su zona íntima y cada vez más húmeda. Se inclinó solicitando espacio ella se dejó de tocar para que Ron terminase aquello. Él le besó sus dedos pecadores, y volvió a hundir su sedienta lengua allí debajo, soltándose su miembro para separarle mucho más sus piernas, cuando comenzó a besarla allí, siguió con lo que había comenzado en su propio cuerpo. Estaba completamente extasiado.

—¡Dios, acaba con esto! —gimió ella, a punto de sollozar—. No debiste, no quería esto… ¡Me estás e-enloqueciendo, Ron!

—¿Si no querías, para qué demonios cerraste la puerta con llave? —preguntó astutamente Ron volviendo a lo suyo, mientras ella admitía su derrota con el silencio y más gemidos.

Luego de unos minutos, Hermione seguía gritando con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, incómoda, dolorida, con sus piernas flaqueando. Si no estuviese sobre aquel escritorio, probablemente caería al suelo. Ron le provocó un orgasmo, y otro… No sabía cómo estaba sucediendo, volvía a meter su mano allí, volvía a hurgar, aprisionarla, empujar sus dedos deliberadamente. Sin uso de razón, simplemente haciéndolo. Maravillado por el poder que tenía sobre ella. Terminó allí, la tortura acabó y él se siguió tocando, aún le faltaba. Hermione tragó saliva y trató de recuperar el aire, no podía moverse, temblaba de arriba abajo, y venía cómo Ron se tocaba por encima de su pantalón. Lo atrajo con una mano temblorosa por el cuello de su camisa y él se situó sobre ella inquieto porque no podía terminar con su propio fuego. Hermione sonrió despacio, totalmente cansada. Deslizó su mano hacia su miembro y Ron dejó de tocarse para dejar que ella terminara.

Su rostro estaba tan cerca del de Hermione que por un momento casi caía en la tentación. No quería caer, no quería besarla. Ya bastante débil había terminado siendo, queriendo provocarla a ella, pero teniendo que ser él el último en sentir todo el placer, utilizándola a ella. No quería que lo hiciera, pero no podía controlarlo en ese momento, debía acabar. Sus ojos no parpadeaban, se miraban y fundían en el otro. El chocolate y el azul cielo… Necesitaba gritar, gemir, implorar. Su rostro se tornó violáceo y se mordió completamente la lengua para evitar soltar palabra que hiciera a Hermione sentirse orgullosa. El sudor corría por su espalda de la misma manera que lo hacía por el pecho de ella. Tomó aire y se alejó, mientras la castaña, ya más calmada, se acomodó la ropa y se sentó totalmente mareada sobre el escritorio.

—¿Por qué…? —preguntó ella luego de haber recuperado el aliento. Ronald se había relajado y comenzaba a acomodar los libros que había arrojado, y los papeles que estaban esparcidos por el suelo. No la miró hasta que ella volvió a hablar y clavó sus ojos en su rostro—. ¿Por qué te fuiste, Ron?

—Hace tiempo intento saberlo… —musitó con desgana. Se acercó a ella nuevamente y levantó una mano, acomodándole un poco el pelo, más tierno gesto que Ron no había tenido en mucho tiempo. Aunque luego volvió a caer, y la tomó del cuello, no fuerte como antes pero sí lo hizo—. ¿Te hace gritar hasta desfallecer? ¡Dímelo!

—N-no… —susurró ella débilmente—. No lo consiguió nunca…

—¡Qué pena! —La soltó y volvió a acomodarle un pequeño mechón— Estuviste muy bien hoy, editora… Tal vez deje de molestarte, o quizá nos pongamos en práctica más seguido.

—Aún quiero saber qué pasó contigo… —murmuró ella, pensando en cómo era Ron antes de dejarla e irse de viaje.

—Tendrás que averiguarlo —le indicó, recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo de la oficina. Ella se quedó pensando un rato largo.

Él sinceramente había cambiado mucho, usaba la violencia, el maltrato; una máscara de frialdad. Usaba el poder y su puesto en el trabajo para ocultar a todos lo que verdaderamente era. Porque Hermione estaba segura de que seguía guardando en su corazón las mismas manías tranquilas, dulces e inocentes de cuando sólo eran niños y adolescentes.


	4. Complicidad

Muchas gracias a todos, sepan que gracias a los comentarios es que me dan más y más ganas de continuar. Como el fic en su extensión, esto se lo dedico a Bita y le mando un beso enorme ya que hoy es su cumpleaños =) te quiero morocha. Enjoy!

* * *

**4**

**Complicidad**

_Ron:_

_Ayer, ni tú ni yo tuvimos conciencia. Tu computadora acabó en el suelo… No tiene caso, traté de encenderla pero no funciona. Espero al menos que descubran que no tienes el trabajo listo para la semana entrante y que tu proyecto se vea afectado. Sé que no cumplirás con la próxima publicación, y te despedirán. No lo lamento realmente. Malfoy es despiadado para mi alivio, te despedirá seguramente. Sé que es cruel, pero espero que lo haga y así acabemos con el jueguito. No deberías estar cerca, me disgusta mucho mentir y por ti últimamente lo hago todo el tiempo. Roger es mi esposo, no tú… ¡Déjame en paz!_

_Hermione._

Esa fue la nota que encontró Ron al día siguiente en su oficina, doblada cuidadosamente y metida en el interior de un libro al alzar, encima de su escritorio. Algo que lo hizo sonreír y sin dudas no esperaba, era que todo estuviera perfectamente prolijo, limpio, ordenado. Hermione tenía un impulso desesperado por el orden. Él lo sabía, pero no se merecía ese recibimiento.

—Granger… ¿Qué no sabes que soy graduado en ingeniería electrónica? —preguntó al aire, como burlándose de ella, aunque Hermione no estuviera presente.

Miró la nota y partió en pedacitos el papel para luego hacer una pequeña bola con él y lo arrojó a la basura. Tomó el ordenador y comenzó a inspeccionarlo para devolverle vida. Lo hizo en cuestión de unos minutos, no por nada era el técnico del edificio. Cierto, ahí era diseñador principalmente, pero la informática y electrónica era lo suyo.

Dos pisos arriba, en el último, se encontraba la oficina principal, separada por una pared de madera, y una puerta conectando ambos espacios. De un lado, estaba la oficina de Draco, al otro, Roger y sus llamados telefónicos. Desde luego, a veces tenía distracciones. En esos momentos, Malfoy había salido fuera del edificio para fumar un poco y él aprovechaba para relajarse.

Minutos más tarde, cuando Draco subió, vio salir apresurada y acomodándose el cabello a su propia cuñada, Daphne Greengrass. La morena chocó con él y sus ojos revelaron el miedo y nerviosismo, Draco no la dejó ir y la agarró fuertemente de los brazos, sosteniendo una sonrisa ladeada y socarrona mientras ella intentaba explicarle algo que a él ni le interesaba.

—¿Te le tiraste al dueño de la empresa? —preguntó burlándose.

—¡Cómo crees! ¡Cállate, Draco! —le susurró Daphne totalmente roja y sofocada. Él la aprisionó más.

—No lo creería de ti si no fuera porque creo que tienes un poco de respeto por tu hermana… —Se rió de ella aún sin soltarla—, pero ¿sabes? Creo que sí te le tiraste al jefe…

—Basta, Malfoy, suéltame… Por dios, ¿y qué si lo hice? —inquirió mirándolo fijamente—. Al parecer, Hermione no le está dando lo que necesita…

—Eres sucia, ¿sabes? —le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa y mordiéndose el labio—. Ahora tengo algo para extorsionarte…

—¿Por qué tendrías que extorsionarme? —preguntó muy segura y muy cerca de su rostro ya que no quería que nadie escuchase esa conversación.

—Pues… No lo sé, tal vez luego me darás algún motivo… Saber los secretos de esta empresa y lo que se trae cada uno me favorece. Aunque si lo pienso mejor, al que puedo extorsionar es a Davies. ¡Qué manía, revolcarse con mi cuñada teniendo a Hermione de esposa! —se mofó él. Escucharon un carraspeo y se separaron inmediatamente al ver a Astoria mirándolos con las cejas fruncidas.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Daphne miró significativamente a Draco, como rogándole que no abriera la boca y luego se fue apresurada. La rubia siguió mirando mal a su esposo, él se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura.

—Nada —siseó el joven—, estaba tratando de averiguar con qué hombre se está viendo tu hermana… Es muy traviesa aunque sea mayor que tú.

—¿Se puede saber por qué querrías saber eso tú? ¡Déjala tranquila! Ya te estás pareciendo al chismoso de Hooper… —inquirió Astoria corriendo la cabeza a un lado cuando él la quiso besar—. Y no me gusta que respetes tan poco el espacio personal… Conmigo puedes, pero no con mi hermana.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó Draco incrédulo—. ¡Carajo, mi mujer está celosa!

Aquello lo dijo alzando la voz y algunos empleados que andaban dando vueltas por allí se quedaron viéndolos mientras Astoria lo miraba seriamente y le pedía que bajara la voz mientras negaba esa afirmación. Draco se siguió riendo de ella hasta que la joven se cansó y entró en la oficina de él para que pudieran hablar a solas. Malfoy la siguió y cerró la puerta. Aún mantenía su sonrisita.

—¿Qué te traes, eh? —preguntó ella muy seriamente.

—Nada. Ya te he dicho… Creí que tu hermana andaba jugando al gato y al ratón con algún muchacho de por aquí, sólo quería averiguar, me parece graciosa cuando anda sigilosa por todos lados —afirmó él muy seguro. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó—. ¿Seguirás negando que estás celosa?

—No lo estoy, pero no me gusta esa complicidad que tienen… —aseguró separándolo un poco y dándole un corto beso—. Me refiero a que es mi hermana y te tiene mucha más confianza a ti.

—Somos amigos de toda la vida, gracias a ella nos conocemos, así que no te quejes por eso… —convino Draco acariciándole la mejilla—. Soy el tipo malo de la empresa, ¿recuerdas? Pero no soy el que engaña a su mujer y menos con su cuñada…

—¡Eres un seductor, eso eres! —le dijo ella dejándose besar.

Theodore dibujaba totalmente concentrado, el carboncillo se deslizaba por el papel de la forma más natural. Estaba compenetrado, ilusionado. Adoraba su trabajo y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que le estaba dando nuevamente Weasley. Terminó con el último trazo y antes de poder despegar la mano del papel, el teléfono sonó.

—Nott —dijo al levantar el aparato.

—_Pasa por la oficina de Hermione, te criticará…_ —le aseguró Natalie, con una vocecita dulce. Él imaginó su sonrisa y no pudo evitar el mal humor en su contestación.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura, McDonald? ¿Entraste a la empresa para fastidiar? Eres como tu amigo, Ron ¿verdad? —preguntó Theodore frunciendo el entrecejo al imaginarse que la más jovencita de las secretarias que poseía la editorial también habría caído en la red de Weasley.

—_No te atrevas, idiota. Ven a la oficina de la señora Davies y no repliques. Tengo que trabajar, adiós_ —le dijo ella aún con su tono tranquilo y de cierta forma humillante para Nott.

El muchacho sentía que no podía ser que esa joven se tomara tan a la ligera cada comentario y no se dejara influenciar por las malas vibras de las personas. Sólo hacía un día que trabajaba allí y sentía conocerla de toda la vida, era fácil de leer su personalidad a simple vista, o era lo que quería mostrar. Desde el primer momento en que la vio, supo que era de esas estúpidas jóvenes que le sonreían al mundo, escondiendo más de su personalidad. Pero aquello lo llevó a pensar que él era lo contrario, escondía su personalidad a través de un rostro enojón y sin rastros de sonrisa. Serio, serio y más serio. «Weasley y yo tenemos algo en común…», admitió al pensar que el diseñador hacía exactamente lo mismo.

Se abrochó los primeros botones de su camisa y se ajustó bien la corbata para salir a ver a Hermione. Caminó hasta su oficina. Era horrible saber que él nunca había querido secretaria y que de vez en cuando Hermione mandaba a la suya a ayudarle. Antes lo hacía con Pansy, pero eso significaría que haría lo mismo con Natalie y no quería. No quería porque aunque Geoffrey había sido directo y sabio, y la chica estuviese pasable y no llegase a ser indeseable, él odiaba relacionarse con más personas de las que ya se relacionaba, no quería contactos, no quería sonrisas, y sobre todo, le costaba bastante formar una nueva relación de cualquier tipo con alguien desconocido. Definitivamente así sucedió hace un mes cuando Ron ingresó a la empresa y así sucedería con esa joven.

Golpeó y cuando le dieron el permiso pasó. Natalie escribía rápidamente todo lo que Hermione le dictaba. Tecleaba sin parar y no borraba su rostro sonrosado y sonriente. No levantó la cabeza para ver al recién llegado ni cuando su jefa se detuvo y dio un salto para saludar al fotógrafo.

—¿Ronald te hizo algo? ¿Intentó golpearte, te gritó, fue maleducado? —preguntó Hermione como si fuese su madre y le indicó que se sentara a su lado, mientras del otro lado del escritorio, la otra castaña esperaba indicaciones.

—No. Él… No sé cómo cambió de opinión tan rápido, pero estuvo bastante… bien —aseguró, obviando contarle que lo había tomado del cuello de la camisa sólo por sonreír un poco ante la noticia de su reincorporación.

El teléfono sonó y Natalie atendió sin necesitar la decisión o pedido de Hermione. La joven ya entendía en dónde estaba metida y sabía manejar la cuestión sin problemas.

—_¿Qué tal, Nat? ¿Se encuentra allí la esposa de Don Federer?_ —Natalie no pudo evitar reír y bajó su cabeza sonrojada cuando Hermione y Theodore la escrutaron con la mirada.

—Está aquí, señor. ¿Necesita que le deje algún mensaje? —preguntó la joven a su amigo.

—_Simplemente dile que se cuide las espaldas, o mejor dicho, sus prendas interiores…_ —comentó Ron Weasley, haciéndola reír una vez más.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hermione con voz cansina y resignada sabiendo que podía tratarse seguramente de Ron.

—_Pon el altavoz, Nat_ —le pidió Ron, llamándola nuevamente por el apodo que había adoptado desde que se conocieron. Ella activó el altavoz y dejó el teléfono sobre el escritorio—. _¿Qué tal, Granger? Sólo quería comunicarte que mi ordenador está sano y salvo, que no me despedirán y que si no hubiese encendido el aparato, tengo miles de copias de las cosas que hago. Si tú tienes ese tipo de fallas, no creas que yo sí las tengo también… ¿Te está tratando bien, Natalie?_

—Ron, estamos trabajando. Deja en paz a mi secretaria y no molestes. No puedo decir que estoy feliz de que tu proyecto esté a salvo… —aseguró Hermione con amargura, mientras veía a Theo hacer un gesto como para irse por si quería que no escuchara esa conversación. Hermione negó con la cabeza, pero antes de cortarle al pelirrojo él volvió a hablar.

—_Está bien, Granger. Luego pídele a tu secretaria que te pase el mensaje, palabra por palabra… Hasta pronto. _—Cortó y la tensión en el rostro de Hermione desapareció.

—Será mejor que salgas, Nott. Luego mandaré los resultados finales de tus escritos por medio de Natalie —aclaró Hermione, apenada por haberlo molestado en vano. El chico bufó pero no se molestó mucho. Salió sin replicar.

—Lamento lo que sucedió —dijo inmediatamente Natalie—, Ron a veces es un poco…

—¿Inmaduro, insolente, desesperante? —preguntó Hermione levantándose y caminando por su oficina sin poder contenerse—, ¿Cuál es ese mensaje que tienes que darme?

—No creo que Ron hable en serio… No sería apropiado decírtelo —admitió la joven de sólo veintiún años, que se sonrojó de inmediato.

—Dime, conociendo a Ronald no será tan desubicado como para decirte lo peor a ti… Y no te aflijas, desde que entró esto fue así todas las malditas mañanas… Aunque con Pansy de secretaria jamás me llamaba ni hacía este tipo de estupideces. Creo que por eso decidió cambiar todo.

—Bueno, si así te parece… Dijo que te cuidaras las espaldas, y luego aclaró que sería mejor que cuidaras tus prendas interiores… ¡Cosas de Ron! —convino Natalie bajando la cabeza y sumergiéndose nuevamente en el trabajo.

—Sí… —murmuró Hermione por lo bajo, resoplando y tragando saliva— cosas de Ron.


	5. Problemas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de JK ¬¬ por si no se dieron cuenta!

**N/A: **_Bueno, disculpen la demora, estaba escribiendo otras cosas y además estoy intentando escribir un libro, así que no es poca cosa. Muchas gracias por esperar ahí. Sigan comentando y sin miedo, cualquier sugerencia viene bárbaro. Besos y gracias de nuevo._

_PD: como siempre, el cap es cortito. La semana que viene o en menos tiempo tendrán el siguiente!_

_

* * *

_

**5**

**Problemas**

La siguiente semana fue complicada. Ginny recibió una llamada de parte de su jefe para dirigir un caso en el buffet. Como su marido, era abogada y ejercía mayormente por gusto más que por necesitarlo. Ahora sentía que Harry y ella estaban lejos y ni se molestó en comentarle de su nuevo cliente a defender. ¡Qué diría él si se enterara que defendería a Roger Davies y a Draco Malfoy contra un demandante estafado por ellos!

Perfectamente, Ginny estaba al tanto de que Malfoy era tan capaz como Davies de estafar a una empresa en conjunto. Al parecer ella defendería a los malos y aunque no le gustara mucho el asunto, todo tenía que ver con Ron. Porque si la empresa cerraba por culpa de sus malos accionistas, Ronald se quedaría sin trabajo y Hermione, que a pesar de no verse mucho seguía siendo su mejor amiga, también estaría perdida y tendría un marido preso.

Pensando en varias de esas cuestiones y organizando su agenda para combinar las reuniones con el abogado que le llevaba la contra en el caso, sumados los tiempos que tenía para hablar con Draco o Roger, entró en su despacho y se llevó la sorpresa de no encontrarlo vacío. Allí, Harry alzó la vista del periódico que tenía en sus manos y se levantó rápido del cómodo sillón de su mujer.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces usando mi oficina? —preguntó con calma y una ceja alzada. Harry se acercó a ella y la miró de arriba abajo.

—Es mi casa también… Estaba buscando el diario y como lo encontré aquí me puse a leerlo y olvidé que estaba en tu despacho —comentó restándole importancia y rodeando su cintura con un brazo—. ¿Cuántos días te pasarás enojada conmigo?

—Yo no estoy enojada, deberías preguntarte a ti mismo cuál es el problema —aseguró Ginny, acercando sus labios a los de él seductoramente—, quizás el trabajo es lo que te aleja de mí.

—No voy a dejar de trabajar, tengo un nuevo caso y tiene toda la pinta de que lo voy a ganar… —explicó Harry, abriendo un poco la boca intentando atrapar sus labios aunque Ginny no se lo permitió. Se movió un poco y de sus manos cayó la agenda al suelo quedando abierta en una página que Harry pudo leer mientras la alcanzaba—, ¿Cita con Malfoy? ¿Qué es esto?

—Nada —contestó tajante, quitándole sus papeles.

—¿Cómo nada? ¿Por qué te vas a ver con ese? ¡Es por él! ¡Todo esto es por él! —preguntó furioso alzando la voz.

—¡Por favor, no seas idiota! —gritó Ginny y al ver que Harry se iba y cruzaba la puerta volvió a chillar persiguiéndolo— ¡Entre Malfoy y yo no hay nada, Harry!

—No me grites y no me sigas. Me voy a trabajar —dijo entre dientes.

Su cara enrojecida hizo saber a Ginny que estaba a punto de llorar. Pero no pudo verlo y tampoco lo siguió. Se sintió horrible, últimamente estaban peleando mucho, pero desconfianza jamás habían tenido. Ahora parecía que las cosas eran más dramáticas, todo por no querer decirle que estaría trabajando para Draco y el marido de Hermione.

Llegaba el mediodía y Ron como de costumbre iría al café de la esquina para comer algo rápido. Estaba bastante alejado de todos, su malhumorada forma de ser había alertado verdaderamente a más de uno y ya casi no lo molestaban en la empresa. La cuestión ahora era que se aburría. Podía seguir molestando a Hermione y de hecho eso pensaba hacer, pero estaba cansado de ciertas cosas, necesitaba algo más, necesitaba que Roger se enterara de lo mal que se portaba Hermione a sus espaldas.

«—¡Un video! —pensó de inmediato y luego se tomó la cabeza mientras se apoyaba con los codos en la mesa del bar—… Realmente eso sería jodido.»

—Señor, ¿le tomo el pedido? —preguntó una camarera sonriéndole. Ron se mordió el labio y la miró seductoramente.

—No, gracias. Se me fue el hambre… —convino él mostrando su blanca sonrisa, tomando su abrigo y levantándose para irse.

—Cuando le de hambre estaré aquí esperándolo —aseguró la descarada mujer.

—Espere sentada —murmuró Ron por lo bajo, y se fue de allí con una idea macabra en mente.

Masticando algunos confites que compró por ahí, decidió volver al edificio y pasar por el piso de fotografía para conseguir una cámara. Aquella aventura nueva le resultaba excitante y graciosa. Cuando llegó al cuarto piso, en donde Theo dirigía la producción, aunque en esos momentos debía estar almorzando como los demás, revisó que nadie pudiera observarlo al retirar una de las cámaras que no se estaban usando. Chequeó las baterías y si tenía espacio en ella y se la llevó sin más. Aunque al voltearse se frenó en seco al ver a su secretaria llegar también por un elevador.

—¡Ron, no esperaba encontrarte aquí! —dijo ella acercándose con su sensual movimiento de caderas hacia los costados.

—Yo menos —aseguró Ron, observó que nadie apareciera cerca, el piso estaba bastante despoblado a esa hora, como el resto del edificio, así que se acercó más a ella y con su mano libre la tomó de la nuca—. No le irás a contar a nadie que estuve aquí, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo crees, Weasley? Mi jefe eres tú, haré lo que digas… —convino ella, rozando apenas sus labios. Rasgó débilmente su mejilla con los dientes y se alejó de él con una sonrisa.

—En sólo diez minutos ya se me tiraron dos regaladas… —musitó Ron al aire mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia el ascensor y se dirigía a su oficina en el séptimo piso.

Colocando la cámara en su sitio, apuntando hacia el escritorio en donde generalmente se llevaba a cabo la acción, la dejó grabando y salió en busca de su presa, hacia el segundo piso. Mientras tanto, cruzó en el ascensor a Davies que bajaba apresurado y algo molesto. Ron sonrió socarronamente.

—¿Algún problema, Don Federer? —preguntó mirando al frente mientras indicaba el número de piso y las puertas se cerraban para comenzar a descender.

—Ningún problema, Wood… —dijo con su gruesa voz de hombre poderoso, refiriéndose a él con un apodo para devolverle el mismo trato.

—¿Wood? —dijo Ron con incredulidad—. Oh, vamos, no se te ocurre una mejor, ¿verdad?

—Tú me lo dices por mi nombre, yo te lo digo por el tuyo. Como Ron Wood de los Stones.

—Eres bueno, eh… —admitió Ron, y le guiñó el ojo al bajarse en el segundo piso mientras el dueño del edificio seguía de largo negando con la cabeza con cansancio por el extraño humor del pelirrojo—… Si supieras que tu chica es mía.

—No deberías andar murmurando esas cosas, Ronald Weasley —lo sorprendió Natalie saliendo de detrás de un mostrador en el pasillo.

—¿¡Qué demonios haces ahí! Casi me da un infarto… —contestó Ron entre susurros apresurados, acercándose a ella.

—Bah, no finjas conmigo. ¿A dónde ibas, eh? —preguntó con una ceja en alto. Ron se disponía a contestar cuando alguien más los interrumpió.

—McDonald, vuelve al trabajo, necesito que pases estas tablas a la computadora —ordenó Hermione con cara de pocos amigos, entregándole una planilla. Aún así miraba a Ron.

—De acuerdo, pero no olvide que estoy en horario de almuerzo… —inquirió Natalie, algo molesta.

—También yo, querida —contestó ahora sí mirándola a ella—, cuanto más rápido hagamos, podremos salir antes.

—Sí, señora. —Agachando la cabeza, caminó hasta perderse dentro de la oficina de su jefa.

—¿Por qué la tratas así? —preguntó Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Te dio un ataque de justicia o qué?... No es con ella mi problema, ¿qué haces aquí? —interrogó hablando de corrido y observando que nadie la descubriera teniendo esa conversación.

—Quiero hablar contigo… En mi oficina.

No hizo falta que dijera más, Hermione sabía a qué se refería. Se quedó quieta mientras él, sin dar más explicaciones, se iba por donde había venido. Respirando entrecortadamente, lo vio entrar en el ascensor, y antes de que se cerrara del todo la puerta, la sostuvo y la volvió a abrir incitándola a acompañarlo. Bufó por lo bajo ante su comportamiento, pero decidió seguirlo. Tal vez tendría suerte y su mente se estuviera equivocando. Y si se equivocaba, seguramente él querría hablar en serio. Pero a juzgar por la tranquilidad de él, parecía que estaba jugándole un truco sucio, y lo que menos harían, sería hablar.

—No quiero más problemas, Weasley —dijo Hermione, intentando convencerse a sí misma de sus palabras que resonaron en su cabeza hasta que entraron en la oficina sin que los viera nadie.

—No habrá problemas aquí —dijo Ron con intenciones ocultas, mientras le daba la espalda y cerraba con llave—, pero de la puerta para afuera le aseguro, señora Davies, que seguirán siendo los mismos… Y más.


	6. Situación

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling, como es obvio. Sólo los uso para alimentar mi imaginación y la de otros generosos que tienen ganas de leerme._

**_N/A: Disculpen el retraso, espero que les guste el capi =) aunque no sea lo que esperaban, es para mejor. Ya verán. El próximo capítulo trataré de subirlo la semana que viene. Hasta pronto, y dejen reviews para que pueda seguir!_**

* * *

**6**

**Situación**

Hacía calor y su cercanía no ayudaba para nada. Ron la miraba y caminaba a su alrededor, como evaluándola. Hermione tenía la impresión de que calculaba matemáticamente el punto exacto en donde quería morder su piel, el violento ataque que darían sus manos, y en cualquier caso quizá la forma en que la poseería esta vez. Al parecer estaba divertido con la situación pero ella no parecía captar realmente lo que sucedía.

—¿No que íbamos a hablar? —inquirió ella.

—Y tú sabes hablar muy bien mi idioma… —aseguró Ron acercándose.

Hermione se puso roja. Aún recordaba que cuando era novia de Ron, sólo habían hecho el amor una vez, y había sido la primera de ambos. Lo recordaba porque había sido la cosa más dulce y tierna que había vivido jamás, junto a un Ron que era totalmente cuidadoso, inexperto y tímido. Pero había algo que le molestaba seriamente en su mente. Tenía la inquietud de no saber si le gustaba más el Ron dulce de aquel tiempo, o el cavernícola salvaje en el que se había convertido. Si pudiera elegir, preferiría una combinación de ambos.

—No, no lo sé. ¿Por qué desde que volviste me estás tratando como a una más? Vas y haces lo mismo con todas las mujeres de este edificio, ¿no? —preguntó Hermione, queriendo anteponer una conversación en lugar de pasar a los hechos. Ella era razonable, jamás hubiese deseado engañar a su marido y que el culpable fuese Ron, el mismo que había decidido dejarla sin explicación para irse a otro continente a estudiar su tan preciada profesión.

—No te trato como a una más, de hecho, a las demás las trato con un poco más de respeto —confesó Ron con una sonrisa ladeada. Escurrió una mano dentro de la camisa de la castaña pero ella hizo algo que no esperaba. En lugar de alejarse, intentó besarlo y Ron alejó su rostro algo molesto—. ¿Qué haces?

—Me pregunto por qué tienes tanto miedo de besarme… Eso hago —dijo ella volviendo a intentar acercar sus labios para besarlo. Él se volvió a retirar e incluso alejó su mano y dejó de tocarla.

—¿Quieres unirte al juego, verdad? —preguntó él fingiendo una sonrisa que quería demostrar tenerlo todo bajo control.

—El único que se divierte jugando eres tú, yo sólo quiero saber tus motivos…

—Se me está yendo el tiempo, Granger. Si quieres conversar, llámame por teléfono en cuanto regreses a tu oficina con las piernas temblando de excitación —comentó mofándose y abriéndole bruscamente la camisa.

—Insisto —dijo Hermione alejándose rápidamente y escapando de sus brazos—, tienes miedo de besarme. Eso te hace un débil, Weasley. Eres estúpido e inmaduro.

—¡Cállate y no me hagas perseguirte! —ordenó poniéndose rojo. Hermione no se molestó en abrocharse la camisa, y tampoco pudo alejarse más ya que había pasado del escritorio y no había a dónde correr, así que Ron llegó hasta ella y la alzó por las piernas y sosteniéndola con su hombro derecho. La depositó como si fuera un saco de papas encima del escritorio, que estaba vacío con un solo propósito—. Hoy estás muy contradictoria, me estás haciendo enojar.

—Tú siempre estás enojado, haga lo que haga, así que da igual… Eres patético y no te permito que… —Fue silenciada por una de sus enormes manos que cubrían enteramente su boca.

—¿No me permites tocarte? —inquirió con una sonrisa burlona, aunque pronto se convirtió en una mueca de dolor; Hermione lo estaba mordiendo fuerte y decididamente—. ¡Ahh! ¿Ahora eres caníbal?

—¿Por qué no me besas? ¿De verdad te asusta volver a enamorarte de mí? —preguntó y se ligó que él la tomase del cuello como muchas veces hacía.

—Nunca voy a volver a enamorarme de ti… —anunció con rabia muy cerca de su rostro mirándola a los ojos y la soltó porque sabía que ya no estaban en horario del almuerzo así que debían seguir trabajando. Había perdido su oportunidad. Hermione se abotonó la camisa y se acomodó rápido, sin decir nada más y claramente algo decepcionada, se fue de allí escurriéndose por la puerta—. ¡Mierda!

El video por supuesto que sería un desastre. Alcanzó la cámara y retrocedió la cinta para ver lo que se había grabado. Estaba ella fastidiándole su plan, insinuándole cosas y él salía como un debilucho que por momentos parecía un violador desencajado y golpeador de mujeres. Chasqueó la lengua en desagrado… ¡En qué se había convertido! Volvió a retroceder y a escuchar repetidas veces la misma frase: «¿De verdad te asusta volver a enamorarte de mí?»

—No tengo miedo, Granger, y te lo voy a demostrar… —aseguró para sí, deshaciéndose del video.

* * *

Ginny se miró las manos. Estaba sudando como cuando se ponía nerviosa en un examen oral. Frente a ella, con una mirada penetrante y malhumorada, se encontraba su esposo. Sus rodillas se rozaban por debajo de la pequeña mesa. Pero Harry no parecía molesto, seguía observándola escrutadoramente. Había comprendido por qué Ginny tenía cita con Malfoy y le parecía de lo más interesante, pero estaba furioso por dentro. Su mujer se limitaba a bajar la cabeza e intentaba disimuladamente secarse las manos con la parte del mantel que caía sobre sus piernas. A su lado se encontraba Draco, y al lado de éste, Roger. Pero al lado de Harry, enfrentando a los clientes de Ginny, estaban John Dawlish, el dueño de la empresa demandante que iniciaba juicio contra Davies y Malfoy, y lo acompañaba una mujer, que como el hombre, debía tener poco más de cincuenta años.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Draco, un poco exasperado.

—Proceda, señor Potter —dijo Ginny alzando la cabeza y enfrentando la situación.

Harry expuso en un monólogo lleno de intentos de interrupción, todos los motivos por los cuales claramente quedarían sus oponentes varados en un camino sin retorno. Argumentó con frialdad pero a la vez cierta diversión en las comisuras de los labios, el por qué perderían, sin decir aquellas palabras exactas. Pero a Ginny le quedó clarísimo que no pensaba perder un caso que le resultaba tan fácil a él. Lo cual ella supo responder alegando pruebas inexistentes (un gran truco de su parte), sobre que Roger a la hora de plasmar el contrato con la empresa de Dawlish, no había hecho ningún movimiento fuera de la ley. Que el responsable de firmar los papeles era John y que si no había leído correctamente las cláusulas, era totalmente su falta y no la de sus defendidos.

—Discúlpeme, pero yo ese contrato lo leí y hablaba claramente de un presupuesto que nosotros pagaríamos para que nuestra marca saliese en todos los números semanales de la revista que publican en su editorial —comentó Dawlish claramente enfadado. Harry secundó.

—Es cierto, lo he estudiado entero —convino Harry, acomodándose sus gafas y dando un sorbo a su café— No menciona para nada el costo adicional que la editorial quiere cobrarle al señor Dawlish, ni menos que saliera su publicidad en ediciones especiales de cada mes. Claramente están cobrándole demás por algo que ni siquiera estaba acordado. No sé cómo arreglarán esto, parece que si siguen sosteniendo la farsa todas las evidencias se llevarán sí o sí frente al juez. Sugiero que se busquen una mejor solución. Como viene la mano, parece que van a juicio y que de seguro están fritos.

—Y eso los dejaría con una reputación terrible. Las demás marcas no financiarían, bajarían sus ganancias al no vender demasiado… Y por si fuera poco, esa cadena los llevaría a fundir la empresa, y aún así, tendrían que pagarme todo lo que me deben… —aseguró el hombre—. Gracias por todo, Potter, nos retiramos.

—Me parece que ustedes no están entendiendo… —comenzó Ginny con tranquilidad. Davies y la mujer de Dawlish que eran los que estaban más alejados de ella, se volvieron con interés a mirarla.

—¿A qué se refiere, señora Potter? —preguntó Harry, convencido de que ella tenía un as bajo la manga.

—Me refiero a que no sabemos en dónde está ese contrato… Insisto en que el documento mencionado, que es este —dijo mostrándoles el original que tenía en una carpeta— sólo dice que las publicaciones de su famosa marca, se harían una vez al mes en la edición especial de la revista. Como comprenderán, la editorial es muy importante y la revista del mes lo es mucho más, por eso los costos elevados. Tranquilamente, podrían pedir, los señores Malfoy y Davies, la financiación del mismo negocio con otra empresa, y no habría quejas. Creo que el problema es de ustedes. Esto está financiado por el resto del año… Y usted lo firmó, señor Dawlish, ¿no entiendo cuál es su queja? ¿Está drogado o qué?

—¡Ginny! —Harry la miró significativamente, sabiendo que de alguna manera su esposa y aquellos hombres habían jugado sucio.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó desafiante. Harry se quedó callado. Dawlish resopló y se levantó furioso junto a su mujer. Se fueron y Harry decidió seguirlos con la intención de que lo esperaran, pero no los alcanzó.

* * *

Geoffrey escribía diariamente algún artículo de interés general. Ese día había decidido mandarle todas las redacciones a Hermione para que las controlara porque aunque él fuera el escritor en jefe, ella era muy perspicaz y sabía lo que funcionaría o no al ser publicado. Llegó a su oficina unos minutos antes de que acabara el horario de almuerzo, y por eso no la encontró allí. Dejó las cosas sobre el escritorio y antes de voltear escuchó que alguien ingresaba también.

—Hola, señor Hooper —saludó Natalie felizmente mientras se sentaba en el sillón de Hermione y revisaba los papeles que él acababa de dejar.

—Parece que estás cómoda y sólo llevas una semana de trabajo. ¿Hermione es estricta, verdad? —preguntó el rubio, demostrando la blancura de sus dientes.

—La verdad es que no tanto… Creo que son sólo apariencias —opinó la joven frunciendo un poco el entrecejo al ver una de las notas que Geoffrey había escrito—. "¿Lo que ellas quieren?"… Suena a un artículo de un hombre frustrado.

—No… Lo veo más como un artículo de un hombre que conoce a otros hombres frustrados por mujeres que no les dan ni la hora —aseguró él, y al ver la cara cómplice de Natalie agregó:— Un artículo como para un chico como Theo. Es mi amigo, pero hay que ver lo tonto que suele ser.

—Más bien, pienso que es un artículo para mujeres tontas que piensen que te las sabes todas y que puedan venir a preguntarte… —convino Natalie con destreza. Alzó sus ojos miel y observó que detrás de Geoffrey y sobre el marco de la puerta, se encontraba una Hermione algo nerviosa pero estable—. Señora Davies…

—Debías llamarme Hermione, Natalie… —arregló la mujer con cansancio—. ¿Cómo estás, Geo? ¿Mucho trabajo?

—Bastante, no pude asomar la cabeza fuera de la oficina en toda la semana. Parece que Nott está dibujando las portadas de lo mío y Weasley las que Nott escribe… ¿Supiste lo del juicio? —preguntó el hombre, apoyándose confiablemente sobre el escritorio.

—¿El de Roger y Draco contra Dawlish? —comentó Hermione y él asintió—. Sí, creo que metieron la pata hasta el fondo.

—Fue la estafa maestra de tu querido marido y el rápido de Malfoy… Tal vez Astoria haya ayudado con sus cálculos matemáticos —opinó sin omitir una risita. Natalie los miraba intentando sacar información pero no entendía bien de qué hablaban, entonces Geoffrey se volvió hacia ella—. Después de que revise eso Hermione, ¿puedes llevárselas a Theo?

—Por supuesto —aseguró Natalie poniéndose de pie y cediéndole el lugar a Hermione. Geoffrey se despidió y salió de la oficina a la vez que la joven secretaria también intentaba marcharse.

—¡Aguarda! —pidió Hermione. La chica cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Qué necesita?

—Después de las cuatro mi marido ya habrá llegado de su reunión. Solamente necesito que subas a su piso y que averigües lo que sucedió allí —le pidió Hermione, pero Natalie frunció el entrecejo sin entender—. Sé que tengo el teléfono y que puedo llamarlo yo misma para preguntarle, pero sospecho que… Descuida, mejor lo averiguo yo.

—¿Segura? Mire que haré lo que me pida…

—No, está bien, Natalie. Le preguntaré yo. —Hermione se puso algo nerviosa. En realidad buscaba alguna excusa para poder estar enojada con Roger, era algo que acostumbraba últimamente ya que se sentía culpable al estar engañándolo mientras él parecía impecable y todas las cosas le salían bien. Necesitaba encontrarle un defecto para no ser la única que estuviera tirando abajo su matrimonio.

—Si me necesita estaré al lado, en mi oficina —inquirió la chica, saliendo de allí tranquilamente.

* * *

Por otro lado, Ron se aseguró de devolver la cámara a dónde pertenecía, y chocó con Theodore que llevaba unas carpetas hacia el centro de estudios de fotografía. El chico era el director en esa área, tenían un próximo evento que anunciar para el fin de semana y debían sacar fotos promocionando la estilística de la fiesta. Theo le cedió los papeles a un muchacho para que los acomodara en una mesa y se aventuró a hablar con Ron. No era que el pelirrojo y él se llevaran bien, ni siquiera se llevaban, pero desde que le había devuelto el puesto de dibujante, sentía que podía confiar en él.

—¿Para qué te llevaste la cámara? —preguntó Nott, cruzándose de brazos. Sobre su pecho le colgaba una cámara profesional de fotografía.

—Necesitaba probar una cosa, pero no me funcionó —explicó Ron, sin inmutarse. Observó a su alrededor. El cuarto piso era diferente a todos. Tenía pocas oficinas y en el centro —que era en donde ellos se encontraban— no había cubículos ni nada por el estilo, más bien un amplio espacio para llevar a cabo las sesiones de fotos.

—Si necesitas algo referente a una cámara, puedes preguntarme a mí, Weasley —aseguró Theodore.

—¿Aquí no me llamas "señor Weasley" con patético tono de miedo? —inquirió frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Si realmente quieres que todo el mundo te tenga miedo, lo estás logrando, pero no sé en qué te hace feliz eso —dijo recordándose que no debía sonreír ni un poco ante él o se llevaría un buen golpe.

—¿Por qué no sigues con tu trabajo, niñito? —le espetó Ron fulminándolo con la mirada, pero ambos se volvieron al escuchar un carraspeo. Era Natalie.

—¿Otra vez eres el malo de la película? —preguntó la chica sonriendo adorablemente. Theodore estaba por decirle que eso no era buena idea, pero para su sorpresa, Ron le devolvió la sonrisa y luego la abrazó a modo de saludo.

—¡Qué extraño! Tenía en claro que golpearías a cualquiera que te sonriera un poco —convino Theodore, recordándoles que estaba allí.

—Ladra pero no muerde —aseguró Natalie.

—Yo diría muerde pero no ladra… —dijo con cierta diversión el pelirrojo.

—Venía a traerte estos artículos, Nott. Son de Geoffrey —le explicó Natalie—, te estuve buscando por el segundo piso pero bueno, aquí estás.

Le tendió los papeles y él se quedó mirándola fijamente por un momento. Esta vez fue Ron el que carraspeó y provocó que la joven se sonrojara ya que ella también se había quedado allí, petrificada y mirándolo indiscretamente. Le parecía un chico demasiado curioso.

—Me parece que me voy, no hay posibilidad de un trío aquí… ¡Adiós! —dijo insolentemente mientras sonreía y se marchó rápido hacia el elevador.

Natalie analizó lo que dijo su amigo aunque Theodore había entendido la frase inmediatamente y se le habían teñido de rojo sus mejillas provocando consecuentemente que ella entendiera también.

—Es así, compréndelo. No es una mala persona… —aseguró refiriéndose a Ron.

—No debe ser una mala persona, pero no puedo comprenderlo —dijo Nott, y señalando su cámara y los papeles indicó entre un balbuceo poco entendible, que debía volver al trabajo. Natalie asintió y se volvió al segundo piso.

* * *

—Realmente me impresionas —le dijo Draco a Ginny sonriendo. Ésta alzó las cejas despectivamente y les tendió la mano a ambos hombres. Harry, que había escuchado aquello, le echó una mirada agria a Malfoy.

—¡Sabía que Hermione no desvariaba al decir que eras buena, Ginny! —exclamó Davies que de buen humor se puso de pie también y se acercó a la recepción para pagar los cafés que habían consumido todos.

—No exageren… Nos veremos antes del juicio para preparar la sesión, a menos, claro, que decidan anular el juicio porque saben que no ganarán… —Hizo una sonrisa burlona al mirar a Harry que esperaba junto a la puerta con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Roger y Draco la saludaron e hicieron lo mismo con Harry aunque más fríamente ya que era obvio que el marido de Ginny no tenía ni la mínima intención de llevarse bien con ellos. Los dos se fueron y sin dirigirle la palabra, la pelirroja pasó por delante de su esposo y salió para dirigirse a su auto. Harry la alcanzó y se subió con ella, aunque habían llegado separados creía en vano no irse juntos, dado que vivían en la misma casa.

—¿Cómo te las arreglaste para desaparecer el verdadero contrato de la faz de la Tierra? —preguntó entre molesto e impresionado.

—Mis estrategias son sólo mías, Potter. Limítate a pensar que te meto los cuernos con Malfoy. Dado que me pareces menos absurdo pensando eso que creyendo que te pasaría información sobre mis trucos, métodos o mis contactos… —convino Ginny ignorándolo por completo con la mirada y ya conduciendo hacia su casa.

—¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué aceptaste un caso que sabes que es sucio? ¡Se suponía que era el caso más fácil de la historia para mí! Ahora todos van a pensar que yo te facilité los papeles porque soy el bueno de tu esposo, un dominado total que no quería que perdieras de forma humillante y contra mí… —comentó Harry algo cabizbajo.

—¿El bueno de mi esposo? ¡El nulo y desconfiado, querrás decir! —le echó en cara Ginny con cierta rabia interior.

—¡Tenía mis motivos! Hace días estamos peleando… Te pusiste así desde el día en que te dije que quería tener un hijo —le recordó él apenado.

—Sólo te respondí que no quería tener hijos, no por ahora… Y eso fue lo que te alejó de mí. ¿Qué tiene de malo ser libre un poco más de tiempo? —inquirió y luego chasqueó la lengua con frustración. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Tiene de malo que me lo gritaste como si fuera el peor pecado lo que había dicho… Tiene de malo que si te casaste conmigo, es porque ya no querías ser libre… De otra manera sólo seríamos novios, amantes o lo que sea… Además, eso no importa. No tenías por qué jugar sucio con este caso —aseguró Harry. Ginny frenó el auto en la puerta de su casa.

—¡Ni siquiera sabía que ibas a ser tú mi contra! Y no me refería a ser libre en ese sentido, más bien en tener más tiempo para nosotros, porque con el trabajo y todo estuvimos muy alejados. Llegas cansado algunos días y si no, la que llega cansada soy yo… —explicó Ginny queriendo encontrarles una solución. Lo miró a los ojos un momento y le acarició la mejilla—. Es todo tan complicado… Por otra parte, ¿no te parece obvio el por qué ayudé a Malfoy y a Davies, aunque tuviera que recurrir a algunas trampas?

—Proteges a la empresa para que Ron no se quede sin trabajo…

—Ni Hermione —agregó Ginny, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Esto no arregla nada, aún sigo enojado —comentó Harry como quien no quiere la cosa y se bajó del auto bruscamente.

—Yo también sigo enojada, así que no intentes nada, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No tendré piedad! —aseguró Ginny aunque con cierta diversión. Harry abrió la puerta de la casa y pasaron—. Y dormirás en el sofá, por idiota.

—No, eso nunca… —masculló él, cerrando la puerta y atrayéndola hacia sí—. ¿Qué te piensas, eh? Dije que estoy enojado, no que no te deseo junto a mí.

—Ya. Pero tendrás que aguantarte… No quiero ser indiscreta pero estoy menstruando en este preciso instante —aseguró Ginny observando la cara de horror de su marido. Lo tenía muy cerca, y sin embargo, sentía que era mejor castigarlo negándole también sus labios. Por eso se apartó cuando él quiso besarla y se encerró en el cuarto dejándolo fuera mientras se duchaba antes de dirigirse a hacer la cena .


	7. Celos

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Lo demás me pertenece xD._

**N/A: Gracias por todos sus comentarios anteriores. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Les puedo adelantar que lamentablemente otra vez quedarán algo picados porque no termina de saberse la verdad... Para eso falta más. Igualmente las cosas avanzan bastante. Espero que dejen sus comentarios, hasta la próxima! =)**

* * *

**7**

**Celos**

Con cansancio acumulado, Hermione apagó las luces de su oficina y cerró con llave para dirigirse al ascensor. Llevaba unas carpetas en mano y sus tacos le hacían doler los pies. En el ascensor se encontró con Natalie, también bajaba para retirarse a casa. Ya era viernes.

—Una semana de locos, eh… —musitó Natalie sonriendo mientras su jefa pasaba y bajaban juntas.

—Aquí siempre es así, hay días en que no hay nada que hacer, y otros en que no paramos ni dos segundos —respondió Hermione mirando al frente, con aire agotado—. Es tu segunda semana pero aprendes rápido. Eso es bueno.

—Sí, no es mi primer trabajo. Cuando vivía en Estados Unidos trabajé en una fábrica, pero bueno, trabajo oficinista es otra cosa —se interrumpió cuando el elevador tocó la primera planta y las puertas se abrieron.

—¿Te vas sola? —preguntó Hermione comenzando a caminar a su lado y dirigiéndose a la salida.

—No… Ron me llevará a casa —inquirió bajando tímidamente la voz y sonrojándose. Hermione hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

—Ah, pues no lo veo disponible —comentó observando cómo el pelirrojo encendía un cigarro y se lo llevaba a la boca mientras charlaba con Pansy Parkinson y la chica de recepción, Katie Bell. Luego de algo dicho por él ambas se reían como idiotas.

—Es bastante hiperactivo, se cansa de esperar… —explicó Natalie en su defensa, aunque internamente Hermione pensó que no debía decirle cómo era Ron, ya que ella bien sabía que el verdadero chico que vivía dentro de ese canalla estúpido, era uno muy tranquilo y apaciguado, que de hiperactivo tenía lo que ella de modelo de pasarela.

—¡Hey Nat! —la llamó Ron al verla. Sonrió ladeadamente y tiró el cigarrillo en la acera, pisándolo luego para apagarlo. Saludó con un gesto inconcluso a las chicas y se acercó a Natalie y a Hermione—. Granger.

—Weasley —respondió en el mismo tono irónico. Recordó de pronto que sus pies estaban a la miseria y habló pronto—. Tengo que irme, mi marido espera.

—Entonces no lo haga esperar, señora —añadió Ron. Hermione frunció el ceño y lo fulminó con la mirada. Ron, a su vez, la miró intensamente.

En la puerta, aparcó un elegante auto que tocó un bocinazo ansioso. Roger bajó el vidrio y la apresuró. Hermione con cierto nerviosismo, observó que Ron sonreía y saludaba con la mano a su esposo. Natalie se mantuvo al margen, apenas sonriendo. Su jefa la saludó y pasó de Ron como si no existiera. Se subió al auto, su marido le robó un casto beso y se largaron en unos segundos más, sin lograr visualizar el gesto de desagrado que puso Ron al verlos juntos.

—¿Por qué no saludaste al payaso de Weasley? —inquirió Roger ya en camino.

—Lo he saludado antes —mintió Hermione—. Además, ya sabes, es un payaso y un fastidioso.

—Bien que supuestamente eran compañeros en la escuela, junto con su cuñado —comentó Roger y frenó en un semáforo.

—Pues sí, pero no éramos muy amigos, sucede que yo siempre fui amiga de Ginny. Y hablando de ella, tengo que verla, hace mucho que no hablamos —dijo Hermione desviando el tema.

—Bueno, la verás pronto, recuerda que el jueves es tu cumpleaños, linda. —Hermione resopló al acordarse— ¿Te conté lo bien que hizo Ginny para salvarnos a Draco y a mí? ¡Es genial! ¡En serio que Harry estaba con cara de idiota y no sabía qué decir!

—Harry siempre pone cara de idiota cuando mira a Ginny, no es por nada en particular… —admitió Hermione sonriendo. Sus amigos siempre habían estado juntos y desde jóvenes tenían las mismas expresiones para demostrar su amor.

—Parece que están algo picados entre los dos... No sé si era una cuestión profesional o tienen problemas como pareja.

—Supongo que profesional, pero le preguntaré a Ginny en cuanto la vea —aseguró Hermione.

Por otra parte, Natalie viajaba con Ron y él estaba empecinado en negar todo lo que ella quería que aceptara.

—¡Claro que no, Natalie! Lo vuelves a mencionar y te hago bajar aquí mismo —dijo algo fastidiado.

—Ron, digas lo que digas, eso fueron celos. ¿Cuál es el problema en admitirlo? ¡Soy yo, no le estarás confesando nada a Hermione! —le recordó la joven muchachita—. Además, ¿qué quieres que te diga? La estás volviendo loca.

—Se lo merece.

—¿Se lo merece? —repitió ofuscada tratando de averiguar lo que sucedía con su amigo.

—Granger es una de las desgracias más grandes de mi vida… —musitó.

—No digas eso —inquirió con mala cara—, sé que no es así.

—Claro que sí. Sólo fue un estúpido error… Una noviecita de la adolescencia, nada más.

—¿Una noviecita que te partió el corazón al casarse con otro?

—Natalie, no hables si no sabes.

—Por Dios, ¿es eso no? ¿Y cómo pasó que te fue a dejar por Roger? ¿Perseguía su fortuna familiar? —indagó de lo más interesada, sabiendo que estaba hartando a Ron y que cuando éste se ponía así lograba sacarle información valiosa.

—Sólo… la dejé, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo rojo de impotencia. Aparcó frente a un edificio y golpeó nerviosamente el volante—. La dejé ir. Me fui sin más y ella…, se casó. Como ves, no ocurrió nada del otro mundo. ¡Y no estoy celoso!

—¿Por qué la dejaste? Eres cruel, ¿lo sabías? —inquirió con una expresión fruncida que a Ron le hizo gracia.

—Porque no me interesa.

—Mientes.

—Solamente tenía la necesidad de viajar, Natalie. Tú sabes por qué —dijo con cansancio mirándola a los ojos.

—¡Claro que sé por qué! Pero quiero que tú lo tengas claro. Si te fuiste por eso, deberías hacérselo saber y no mantenerla en ascuas y que te odie para toda la vida. ¿Acaso tienes derecho a reprocharle que se haya casado?

—No, no se lo reprocho. No me interesa, ya te lo dije. Sabes cómo soy de jodido, me gusta cualquier mujer que pase por ahí y ella no es la excepción a la regla. Si están casadas más me gusta fastidiarlas… ¿Qué no me conoces? —preguntó como si lo que hubiese dicho estuviera completamente bien y fuera sensato.

—Te conozco, me divierte que seas así, pero no me gusta saber que te estás lastimando aunque no te des cuenta. Y de paso, entérate que estás lastimando a un tercero, que es Davies, porque lastimar a Hermione parece que es una nueva afición que ya te sabes de memoria. Acabarán mal los tres… Gracias por traerme.

Lo besó en la mejilla y se bajó del auto dejándolo pensar solo. Caminó por la acera con la mirada de Ron en la nuca, y se metió en su edificio de inmediato. A Ron le costó varios minutos salir de sus cavilaciones y ponerse en marcha para volver a su departamento. La cuestión "señora Davies" lo estaba trayendo de la cabeza. No quería pensar, no quería ser un débil, no quería darle vueltas al asunto. Ni siquiera debía haber un asunto en el que pensar, pero Natalie siempre lo hacía reflexionar sobre cosas que él parecía tener controladas y a la primera de cambio ya le hacía ver que no era así, que todo estaba patas para arriba y que tenía que madurar.

—Realmente yo no puedo madurar… —susurró ya estando en su casa, cómodo en su sillón y con una botella de cerveza entre manos, mientras miraba sin mirar un programa de televisión e imaginaba mentalmente, y para su desquicio, lo que podría estar haciendo Hermione con su "Roger". Después de ver el breve beso entre ellos había quedado algo irascible, obsesionado con aquella imagen.

Pero aunque lo que pasara en casa de Davies no era muy distinto a lo que Ron imaginaba, Hermione estaba algo incómoda y no de lo más emocionada con la situación. Roger la besaba en el cuello y jadeaba de vez en cuando mientras se introducía en ella con cuidado y precisión. Ella intentaba concentrarse simplemente en entregarse a él, pero la mirada penetrante que Ron le había echado fuera del edificio donde trabajaban era realmente una pesadilla. La perseguía mentalmente mientras cerraba los ojos y acariciaba la espalda sudorosa de su esposo, y también cuando miraba hacia el techo tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que le provocaba estar engañándolo con Ron tan descaradamente, casi enfrente de sus narices, y ahora mismo mientras pensaba en él. No podía relajarse, no podía siquiera gemir de placer y se mordía la lengua para no pedirle que se apartara de ella. Incrementando el ritmo de la acción, Roger acabó y tan pulcro como siempre, esperó unos minutos y se retiró hacia el cuarto de baño para quitarse el condón. Hermione, respirando entrecortadamente, se mordió el labio inferior controlándose para no derramar ni una sola lágrima. No podía seguir con eso. Su cuerpo desnudo tembló y se enrolló entre las mantas, haciéndose la dormida para cuando Roger llegara nuevamente a su lado.

Ginny no estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de ver a Hermione para tomar un café esa tarde de sábado. Sabía que aquello venía con intenciones ocultas. De otra forma, no tomarían ningún café si no fuera que la cuestión era hablar particularmente de algún tema. Este tema seguramente era Harry. La miró a los ojos en cuanto ella le preguntó el famoso «¿Qué está pasando?», típico de novela y trató de responder serena.

—No estoy muy segura… Es… —Ginny agachó la cabeza y volvió a mirarla luego de suspirar—. Sabes que yo amo a Harry.

—Lo sé —respondió Hermione con obviedad en su tono de voz.

—Bueno, resulta que odio que desconfíen de mí. Sabes que es lo que más odio en la vida porque justamente no soy ninguna mentirosa… —inquirió gesticulando demasiado y provocando que su rizado y pelirrojo cabello se moviera adorablemente—. ¡Harry quiere tener un hijo!

—¿¡Qué!... No espera, esa no era la pregunta… —dijo con una mano en alto y llena de sorpresa en el rostro— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que desconfíe de ti? ¿Hiciste algo para que desconfiara?

—¡No! ¡Está celoso de Malfoy! ¡Es completamente ridículo! —aseguró Ginny poniéndose roja como el color de su cabello.

—¿Segura que Harry está siendo ridículo? —preguntó torciendo el gesto al ver el rostro de su amiga.

—Hermione, no te fíes del color de mi cara, me provoca impotencia y asco pensar en Draco de esa manera… No es que no esté bueno, tengo ojos para ver pero…

—¡Ginny! —se quejó Hermione pero sonrió ante su ocurrencia.

—La verdad es que sólo fui su abogada y la de tu marido. Nada más. Él y mi hermano siempre odiaron a Draco, ¿recuerdas? —Hermione asintió sin querer meterse en terrenos llamados "Ronald Weasley"—, bueno eso. Como no tenía idea que defendería ese caso y para colmo Harry terminó siendo el abogado defensor de Dawlish… Imagínate que él piensa que le oculto cosas.

—¿Y lo de tener un hijo? —preguntó Hermione y luego bebió de su café—. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—Pues… Yo no quiero aún. Creo que es muy pronto. Pero se fastidió porque me puse nerviosa y se lo dije un poco… mal —admitió la pelirroja con cierto arrepentimiento.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué no se arreglan ya? El jueves cumpliré los veinticinco y seguramente Roger preparará alguna fiesta el próximo sábado. No quiero que tú y Harry vengan enojados…

—Sí, bueno, ya veré cómo nos arreglamos… No estamos mal con todas las letras, digamos que solamente lo mandé a dormir en el sillón hace algunos días.

Hermione ahogó una risa y se volvió para hablar.

—¿Hace cuánto que no…?

—¡Hermione! ¡Luego dices que soy desubicada! —dijo enojada y entrecerrando los ojos. La castaña no evitó reírse abiertamente—. La verdad es que harán ya… Mmm, casi desde que Ron está trabajando en la empresa.

—¡No! —se extrañó totalmente con aquello—. ¿Segura? ¿No es mucho tiempo más de un mes para ti?

—¿Para mí? ¡Muy graciosa! Para todas las personas en pareja estable, querrás decir —corrigió Ginny enfatizando mucho las palabras—, es bastante tiempo y conociendo a Potter, no sé cómo demonios está aguantando.

—Conociéndote a ti yo diría que ya sé por qué Harry sospecha de Malfoy. Realmente creo que esta vez lo único que tienes que solucionar es volver a… eso. No tendrás miedo de quedar embarazada, ¿verdad?

—En realidad, creo que sí. Ya sé que me tengo que cuidar y ya está pero… Desde que me lo planteó siento como si él lo deseara tanto que… Bah, nada. Tonterías mías. Cambiemos de tema, por favor —pidió resoplando y se terminó el café rápidamente—. ¿Cómo estás con Roger?

—Bien… Gracias por preguntar.

—No seas tan entusiasta, a ver si me contagias… —ironizó Ginny.

—Es que estoy bien en serio, pero nada del otro mundo. —Bajó la mirada.

—¿Es por Ron? ¿Pasó algo?

—No es por él —dijo con una seguridad que casi la convence a ella misma—, es por mí. Llevamos casi un año de casados, pero… La verdad es que creo que fue demasiado rápido todo.

—¿Pero no era que estaban bien? —preguntó Ginny alzando las cejas.

—Estamos bien —quiso asegurar nuevamente, pero esta vez no sonó demasiado convencida—. Es que me inquieta algo… Tu hermano.

—Ok, era obvio que se trataba de Ron.

—No es directamente por él. —Chasqueó la lengua fastidiada—. ¿Por qué me dejó y ahora vuelve para molestar? Siento que me perdí de algo importante y que nadie quiere decírmelo pero que todos saben qué es.

—Hermione, eso puedes preguntárselo a él. Es su vida.

—¡Ginny, eres su familia, estoy segura de que lo sabes!

—Claro que sí. Pero es asunto suyo. Pregúntale, te lo contará si tienes suerte y logras persuadirlo bien…

—No quiero persuadirlo, sólo quiero saber. Estoy tan cansada de permanecer en la ignorancia —admitió derrotada. Ginny se encogió de hombros y no supo qué decir—. Mejor lo dejamos aquí, tampoco quiero enojarme contigo por el idiota de Ronald. ¡Nos vemos el sábado!

La saludó y dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa para pagar su parte. Ginny le sonrió apenada y se quedó allí pensando un poco en las cosas que Hermione quería saber, en el por qué Ron se había ido de esa abrupta manera y había vuelto tan cambiado, frustrado, enojado. No tenía demasiado en claro por qué resultaba ser así ahora, pero le gustaba pensar que era simplemente porque Hermione no lo había esperado. Aunque fuera totalmente entendible que no esperara por alguien que no se había dignado siquiera a despedirse.


	8. Orgasmo

_Disclaimer:__Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling._

**_N/A: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero les guste este capítulo lleno de sorpresitas. Y sepan que los personajes que no salen en este capítulo saldrán en el que sigue. Gracias, espero sus reviews._**

* * *

**8**

**Orgasmo**

Ron sabía perfectamente que aunque no estuviera invitado directamente a la fiesta próxima del cumpleaños número veinticinco de Hermione, acabaría yendo o haciéndole una fiesta privada, cosa que pensaba seriamente en su oficina. Ya era miércoles entre tanto y tanto. Y los miércoles, al parecer se había impuesto una nueva costumbre en la empresa; efectuar una reunión con los destacados miembros de cada piso. Lamentablemente, debían juntarse todos en el noveno piso, ya que allí el espacio era amplio y el dueño y el editor jefe se encontraban allí cómodamente. Se suponía que hablarían un poco de la producción y los proyectos de cada semana, pero a Ron le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Aún así decidió apresurarse porque ya estaba cayendo la tarde y debía asistir a la reunión.

Apagó su computador y tomó su chaqueta, luego apagó todas las luces de su oficina y cerró con llave para irse de una buena vez, así cuando terminara la junta se iría directamente a casa y no tendría que pasar de nuevo a organizar todo allí. Se dirigió al ascensor y esperó un rato con cara de sueño. Verdaderamente se sentía cansado. Se puso a tararear una canción hasta que se abrieron las puertas e ingresó dentro.

—¿No seremos muchos, eh? —ironizó abriendo un poco los ojos. Dentro, estaban Pansy, Geoffrey (algo sofocado), Astoria, Theodore y Hermione. Esta última volteó los ojos y se corrió hacia el fondo mientras todos se movían para dejar paso a Ron.

—Todavía no entiendo el fin de esta reunión —aseguró Pansy una vez que el elevador se puso en marcha.

—Te diré que lo que yo no entiendo es qué demonios tienes que hacer tú en una reunión como esta —inquirió Ron con una sonrisa malévola. Pansy frunció el ceño asesinándolo con la mirada, pero después se tranquilizó.

—Oí que no tenías pelos en la lengua, Weasley, pero hasta el momento no sabía por qué. Veo que tratas bien a tu secretaria —comentó Astoria mirándolo con recelo. Era una de las primeras veces que coincidía con él en alguna parte.

—Se supone que es mi secretaria, sin embargo, no deja de corretear por otros pisos…

—En serio, ¿qué clase de reunión es esta? —dijo Geoffrey interrumpiendo. Se abrieron las puertas del elevador y nadie contestó nada más. Salieron de allí caminando como si fueran un grupo de lo más unido y coordinado, y Astoria con toda elegancia se abrió paso hacia la oficina de su marido en donde se juntarían.

—Parece que llegaron —habló Roger levantándose de su asiento. Daphne, Seamus (el chico de la imprenta) y Draco miraron hacia la puerta cuando comenzaron a desfilar personas por ella. Roger besó a Hermione en la boca brevemente. Ella se apartó algo incómoda y tomó asiento a su lado, sintiendo todo el peso de la mirada azul de Ron—. Esperábamos que trajeras también a Natalie…

—Ya terminó el horario de trabajo y tenía un compromiso hoy. No vi necesario hacerla quedarse más tiempo —comunicó Hermione. El resto se acomodó en otras sillas formando un círculo y una muchacha rubia y voluptuosa ingresó en la habitación.

—Lavender, ya puedes irte también —aseguró Roger a su secretaria que asintió.

—Y si ves a Parvati por ahí dile que también terminó por hoy —le dijo Draco a la chica, refiriéndose a su propia secretaria.

—Sí, señor. Hasta mañana. —La joven se fue sonriendo amable aunque observó a su derecha antes de cruzar la puerta. Ron la miró con curiosidad y le envió una sonrisa de suficiencia. Ella se sonrojó y abandonó la oficina de una vez por todas.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Geoffrey al notar que nadie decía nada y que Hermione estaba tensa a su lado. Roger al otro lado de ella observó a Ronald con una sonrisa pícara.

—Parece que Weasley conoce muy bien a las mujeres de la empresa… —dijo.

—Ni imagina cuánta razón tiene, señor Davies —contestó él ladeando su cabeza. Hermione se sintió totalmente aludida.

—Vamos a lo que nos compete, muchachos —inquirió Draco tomando unas planillas de su escritorio. Luego ocupó lugar entre Roger y Astoria—. Al perder el negocio con Dawlish empezamos a tener complicaciones para atrapar a otros inversionistas. Las cosas andan bien pero sinceramente no podemos darnos el lujo de tomarnos libertades. Estas reuniones que haremos cada miércoles, tendrán como objetivo chequear todo lo que avancemos y lo que no.

—¿No se supone que eso lo hace Astoria en administración? —preguntó Theodore seriamente.

—En realidad lo que yo hago es revisar los gastos y cómo ganamos en producción —respondió la mujer de Draco—. El problema aquí es que estamos usando más de lo que se supone que deberíamos.

—¿Por qué no nos reunimos los viernes para comentar el resumen semanal? La verdad creo que hoy es un día para volver a casa a horario… —sugirió Ron cruzado de brazos.

—Lo consideramos al principio, pero sabiendo que los viernes por lo general todos tienen compromisos y al ser el último día quieren escapar de aquí lo más rápido posible, descartamos la idea —explicó Roger con su potente voz.

—Bien, como quieran —dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Usted qué opina, señora Davies?

—¿Eh? —dijo Hermione. Estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos y casi ni había escuchado la conversación—, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó al ver que todos la observaban.

—¿Te parece mejor que las reuniones sean el viernes? —le preguntó Geoffrey mirándola con tranquilidad para que no se pusiera tan nerviosa como creía que estaba.

—Me da igual —musitó.

Luego de aquello no pasó gran cosa. Estuvieron conversando unos minutos más pero llegaron a la conclusión de que las reuniones serían los viernes, aunque empezarían a partir de la siguiente semana. Roger y Hermione se disculparon y lograron escabullirse antes que todos. Pansy también se fue y los demás decidieron salir cuanto antes. Ron bajó con parsimonia y se encontró a su morena secretaria fumando un cigarrillo nuevamente en la entrada.

—¿Qué esperas?

—Un taxi, ¿no es obvio? —inquirió de malos modos. Ron se sentó a su lado en el borde del enorme masetero que decoraba la vereda.

—¿Sucedió algo en el ascensor antes de que subieran los demás? —preguntó interesado mientras le robaba el cigarrillo de entre los labios. Ella lo miró con mala cara nuevamente.

—¿Qué sabes si fui la primera en subir?

—Lo intuyo… Geo estaba a tu lado totalmente rojo.

—¿Quieres decir que estaba con él? ¿Insinúas que tuve tiempo de hacer algo en el ascensor con ese intento de escritor antes de que subieran los demás? —dijo enojada, tomando de nuevo su cigarrillo.

—Insinúo que sucedió algo antes de que él te siguiera hasta el ascensor y que se quedó con las ganas ya que los demás subieron unos segundos después de eso…

—Intuyes bien, pero es él el retrasado que piensa que quiero algo con él.

—¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? Te creía más fácil… —dijo extrañado.

—No soy fácil, pero soy como tú, me gusta divertirme —aseguró expulsando humo por su boca—. Lo que sucedió fue que él me besó, y alguien que viene y te besa no es precisamente una persona que sólo quiera de ti sexo o cualquier derivado de esa situación. Él parece una persona seria.

—¿Geoffrey una persona seria? —Ron no evitó reírse— te estás equivocando mucho. Él no es serio, de verdad que no.

—¡Tú ni siquiera lo conoces! Hace poco estás aquí… Él es de los enamoradizos —replicó ella enterrando el cigarrillo en el masetero.

—¡Qué chica limpia! —ironizó— Puede que parezca serio y también que le gustes, pero él quiere pasar el rato, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

—Que no me gusta estar con una persona que corra el riesgo de enamorarse de mí, no me gusta pensar que puedo lastimar a alguien.

—¿Y si la que termina enamorándose eres tú? —preguntó astutamente.

—Eso tampoco me gustaría —aseguró arrugando la nariz.

—¿Sentiste algo cuando te besó?

—… Impotencia. Me solté rápido y le grité que no volviera a tocarme. Siempre me gustó fastidiarlo pero la verdad es que no pensé que se atreviera a nada —convino ella.

—Tuviste la culpa de que haya pasado eso. No te quejes —dijo Ron acusándola con una mirada fruncida.

—¿Y tú qué con esa Lavender?

—Sexo —respondió con una mirada perversa como si fuera lo más natural del mundo—. Me la crucé en un bar, hubo mucho alcohol de por medio y amanecí en su cama… O en el piso. No recuerdo bien, pero me dolía todo después de aquel día.

—No parece una loca de esas… —comentó Pansy riéndose al imaginar la situación—. ¿Una vez o más?

—Sólo esa noche, pero fue suficiente como para recordar su cara por el resto de mi vida —respondió Ron sonriendo tranquilamente—. No volveré a estar con ella, ya creo que sabes cómo soy.

—Estoy aprendiendo más de ti de a poco. Sobre todo a saber que cuanto más insultas es una señal de aprecio, así que gracias por querer echarme a patadas de la reunión hoy.

—Estaba interesado en saber si Geoffrey te defendería…

—Pues no lo vi mover un dedo al respecto.

—Interrumpió mi verborragia sobre ti —inquirió Ron ladeando su sonrisa—. Te propongo algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ir a casa, cenar…

—¿Cenar? —preguntó alzando mucho la voz—, ya veo sus intenciones, señor Weasley.

—Bueno —dijo mordiéndose el labio y mirando hacia otro lado con una pequeña sonrisa—, tú te lo pierdes.

—Está bien, vamos —dijo riéndose de la situación. Lo tomó del brazo y se dirigieron hacia el auto del pelirrojo, perdiéndose por las calles londinenses al subirse en él.

* * *

La siguiente tarde de trabajo estaba resultando pesada. Hermione estaba de cumpleaños, sin embargo, eso la traía sin cuidado. Algunos que la veían pasar de un lado a otro la felicitaban, ella hacía una sonrisa en agradecimiento y volvía a lo suyo. Estaba preocupada; no sabía qué podría esperarse de Ron, pero algo haría al respecto, y sobre todo le preocupaba que aún no hubiera aparecido para saludarla, eso suponía que preparaba algo distinto…, algo en su contra. Natalie la vio entrar nuevamente en la oficina y se puso histérica al no encontrar unos documentos para Geoffrey.

—¡Estaban aquí, estoy segura! —dijo casi gritando. Natalia se alarmó y se puso en pie dejando de teclear. Rodeó el escritorio y apoyó una mano en el hombro de Hermione.

—Creo que necesitas descansar unos minutos… —dijo con tranquilidad y sonriéndole sinceramente.

—No, estamos trabajando y…

—Hermione —interrumpió otra voz a sus espaldas. Era Pansy—, disculpen la interrupción. Ron me mandó a buscar unas cosas a lo de Geoffrey pero él dijo que las tenías tú…

—Sí pero creo que… —Iba a decir algo pero se quedó callada analizando lo que había escuchado—. Un segundo, Geoffrey le tiene que mandar sus reseñas a Nott, lo que significa que Weasley no tiene nada que hacer con ellas. ¿Para qué las querría, verdad? Esto me deja pensando que el muy ingrato te mandó a preguntar por ellas sólo para fastidiarme, porque sabe que llevo toda la tarde buscándolas, seguramente las robó él.

—Aguarda, ¿no crees que estás muy alterada? —inquirió Pansy frunciendo el entrecejo. Natalie bajó la vista y disimuló una sonrisa—. Tal vez Ron se confundió… Subiré a decirle que Geoffrey no tiene nada para mandarle.

—No, subiré yo a decirle que devuelva lo que me robó —aseguró con una desafiante mirada. Salió disparada hacia el ascensor y subió al séptimo piso.

—Creo que sí está bastante alterada —dijo Natalie observando cómo Pansy se extrañaba de aquella reacción. En ese momento Geoffrey cruzó la puerta también y la situación se puso algo tensa. Pansy balbuceó algo sobre el primer piso y se dirigió hacia la escalera para bajar a la otra planta.

—Todos están extraños el día de hoy —comentó Geoffrey algo sonriente. Natalie sospechó algo pero no dijo nada, y conversaron un rato allí sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hermione que se celebraría el sábado en casa del matrimonio Davies-Granger, hasta que Theodore fue esta vez el que interrumpió la agradable charla.

—Lo siento, pensé que encontraría a Hermione —dijo haciendo una mueca que más bien parecía de dolor.

Natalie alzó las cejas levantándose rápidamente del escritorio en donde se había apoyado y Geoffrey se dio cuenta de a qué venía la cara que había puesto su amigo. Lo sabía desde el primer momento en que Theodore se fijó en Natalie. Ella le gustaba y él hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para ocultarlo.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Natalie, con su vocecita dulce.

—Ya te dije, buscaba a Hermione… —dijo tanteando un momento la situación.

—Tengo que seguir trabajando, si me disculpan… —Geoffrey se evadió directamente guiñándole un ojo a Natalie, que no supo cómo interpretar aquella seña. Theodore también recibió un guiño de su parte y frunció el entrecejo. Cuando se quedaron solos vio que Natalie esperaba expectante.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien, qué? —inquirió ella algo frustrada.

—Pues ¿en dónde está Hermione? Necesito hablar con ella… Ya sabes, estamos trabajando y no conversando vagamente —acusó Theodore acercándose un poco y dejando un documento, de entre los tantos que tenía, sobre el escritorio.

—Si tratas de hablar entre líneas déjame decirte que eres muy obvio…

—¿Qué compromiso tenías ayer? —le preguntó alzando el mentón y viéndola fijo a los ojos.

* * *

Entre tanto, Geoffrey puso pie en el ascensor topándose con Astoria. La rubia era una de las dos mujeres en quienes aseguró que no debía fijarse (la otra era Hermione), y sin embargo, supo que sus deseos habían sucumbido cuando un apagón repentino mientras el elevador se ponía en marcha hacia los pisos de arriba, los hacía quedar atrapados vaya a saber por cuánto tiempo en él y no evitó observarla entre su nerviosismo y sofoco por el encierro.

—Esto me pasa por usar el elevador… ¡Una vez que lo uso sucede esto! —dijo intranquila caminando de un lado a otro por el reducido espacio.

—Cálmate, seguramente llamarán a un técnico y la luz volverá rápido. Tú que eres experta en gastos, ¿no hemos estado usando mucha luz? —Geoffrey se encogió de hombros cuando ella lo miró con aire asesino y se corrió hacia un rincón sentándose en el suelo.

—Será mejor que ahí te quedes… —dijo Astoria haciendo una mueca de resignación.

* * *

Cuando Hermione traspasó las puertas de la oficina de Ron, se llevó la sorpresa de no encontrarlo allí. Se quedó un minuto inquieta observando las cosas que poseía su ex novio, los libros de estantería y demás objetos peculiares que coleccionaba y que no cuidaba demasiado a la hora de "jugar" con ella cuando nadie más podía verlos. Repentinamente hubo un corto y quedó a oscuras, iluminada levemente por la luz del atardecer que se reflejaba en la ventana. Se volteó asustada cuando entró Ron con aire de suficiencia y supo inmediatamente que él había sido el culpable de aquel desperfecto técnico.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Feliz cumpleaños —saludó él caminando hacia ella. Sólo vio su figura tranquila cerrando con llave la puerta y luego acercándose.

—¿¡Qué hiciste! ¿No te das cuenta que estás enfermo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre…? —Pero se silenció al ser atrapada por él y su gran mano que tapaba su boca.

—Dije "feliz cumpleaños"… Haz el favor de agradecer al menos —comentó Ron— aunque… de alguna forma lo mejor es que agradezcas después de recibir mi regalito. Todos están ocupados con el corte de luz. Pacté con los técnicos que lo repararan más o menos en una media hora o cuarenta minutos… Tiempo suficiente, ¿no crees?

—Supongo… Depende para qué —dijo Hermione con total sarcasmo. Su aliento se entremezcló completamente con el de Ron pero sabía perfectamente que él no se acercaría lo restante hacia su boca, por el contrario, comenzó a bajar la cremallera de su falda y a meter mano por allí—. Siempre tan… descarado.

—Di que te encanta y te llevarás el mejor regalo de mi parte… —pidió deshaciéndose al completo de aquella prenda y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de la castaña.

—No me gusta que me trates mal —advirtió enredado sus pequeñas manos alrededor de su cuello.

—Lo que digas será la revés, Granger —musitó el pelirrojo jalándola hacia el suelo y quedando encima de ella—. Tendremos que hacerlo rápido.

—¡No! —replicó fastidiada pero sin alejarlo—. ¿Rápido y doloroso?

—Cuando me concedas más de una hora contigo pensaré en cómo evitar lo doloroso, ¿de acuerdo? —Todo aquel sarcasmo fue acompañado de roces entre sus manos, que se provocaban al quitarse la ropa, hasta quedar casi al desnudo—. Tú sólo trata de no hacer ruido.

—¡Sucio, pervertido, como si fuera tan… simple! —dijo casi jadeando al sentir los dedos de Ron tocando su intimidad.

—Si todo fuera fácil estaríamos aburridos, eh —aseguró y sin más comenzó a mover sus dedos hacia el interior de Hermione.

* * *

Pansy bajó a la primera planta con una extraña sensación. Había pasado la noche con Ron, algo bastante más inocente que sus encuentros en la oficina, y no había sentido nada por él nuevamente. Se seguía preguntando por qué no le daba una oportunidad a Geoffrey si en realidad el hombre parecía no querer nada serio tampoco. Buscó a Daphne en la oficina de su hermana, ya que no la había encontrado en el tercer piso. Necesitaba hablar con una buena amiga y ella era la única que podía distraerla. Sin embargo, tampoco se encontraba allí, y Astoria ni siquiera estaba, iba a salir pero el apagón general del edificio la asustó y se quedó inmóvil. «¡Genial!», pensó. Antes de intentar traspasar la puerta, alguien entró de improviso y la volvió a empujar hacia adentro, besándola de lleno en la boca, tomándola con fuerza por la nuca con una mano y cerrando la puerta con la otra mientras quedaban encerrados. Quiso zafarse pero no sabía cómo. Aquella persona la estaba dejando sin aliento, y tardó casi un minuto y medio en razonar sobre quién podría ser el indiscreto y buen besador que le estaba comiendo la boca. Sintió su aliento a menta, y se dejó llevar unos segundos, aunque volvió en sí tratando de apartarlo. Y bruscamente él se separó de sus labios con los ojos bien abiertos, aunque no pudiera ver bien.

—¿Tú? —preguntó—, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

—Estaba… buscando a Daphne. Yo… —Pansy no sabía qué decir. De todas las cosas que había vivido, realmente esa había sido la más loca y extraordinaria.

—Ni una palabra a nadie de esto… Yo pensé que eras Astoria —aseguró con nerviosismo.

—Lo sé, Malfoy. Aunque no sé por qué tardaste tanto en darte cuenta de que no era tu mujer… —inquirió Pansy, en un susurro que a Draco lo hizo temblar.

—Es su oficina, no te vi bien, lo más lógico hubiese sido que ella estuviera aquí. Ni siquiera eres su secretaria. Y para tu información, Daphne trabaja en el tercer piso —dijo con fastidio.

—Pues para tu información, si Astoria es tu esposa deberías reconocer al instante su forma de besar, su aroma, su pelo… Tampoco es que te esté acusando de algo, eh —dijo llena de ironía y haciendo una sonrisa perversa.

—Podemos olvidarnos de este inconveniente, lamento haberte… besado —comunicó Draco resoplando. Se volteó y se fue de allí dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

—Sí, claro. Seguro que lo lamentas, idiota —musitó cuando él se fue, haciendo una mueca graciosa en son de burla. Y salió también de aquella oficina, tratando de olvidar el inconveniente como Draco le había pedido.

* * *

Theodore iluminó su paso con su teléfono móvil y trató de volver a su oficina mientras ponía los ojos en blanco cuando Natalie lo agarraba del brazo y trataba de no perderlo de vista para que le dijese por qué había sido tan descarado preguntándole por sus asuntos personales.

—¡Déjame en paz, quieres! —Trató de alejarla, pero ella lo siguió hasta que se adentraron a oscuras en la oficina del muchacho, dejando la puerta abierta y corriendo las cortinas para tener algo de luz, aunque el sol ya estaba bajando.

—¿Qué te traes? ¡Dime! —preguntó Natalie tranquilamente y él pudo imaginársela poniendo sus brazos en su pequeña cintura.

—Nada. Estás actuando como tu amigo, Ron —le dijo chasqueando luego la lengua, suspiró y se sentó en su cómoda silla, al otro lado del escritorio.

—Se cortó la luz y no tengo nada que hacer, y tú tampoco así que, ¿por qué quieres saber sobre mis asuntos?

—Fue una pregunta amable. Hermione mencionó que ayer no te podías quedar a la reunión y entonces te pregunté. ¿Tiene algo de malo ser curioso?

—Deberías dedicarte a dibujar —aseguró Natalie, sacando un poquito de maldad de la que no tenía.

—Está bien, ¿y qué quieres que dibuje? ¿Tal vez a ti junto a Geoffrey vagando por los pasillos?

—Estás celoso —afirmó incrédula.

—¿Qué?

—Que estás celoso —volvió a decir enfatizando más las palabras. Se sentó frente a él apoyándose en el escritorio tratando de visualizar su cara.

—Sé lo que dijiste, pero estás equivocada —explicó él.

—Para que lo sepas, muy pocas veces me equivoco, y creo que esta vez es una de las veces en las que estoy en lo cierto —aseguró sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano y mirándolo casi con ternura—. Eres tan raro.

—No sé a qué te refieres… —dijo seriamente evitando mirarla. Abrió uno de sus cajones, ya acostumbrado a la semioscuridad y sacó un lápiz y una hoja blanca y completamente virgen. Delicadamente comenzó a dibujar, de vez en cuando alzando sus ojos y mirando la extraña fascinación de la joven empleada que se quedó callada observándolo dibujar.

* * *

—¡QUIERO SALIIIIIR! —gritó Astoria golpeando las puertas del ascensor. Hacía diez minutos al menos que estaban encerrados y le exasperaba que el "bueno para nada" de Geoffrey no intentara hacer algo al respecto.

—¡Ya cálmate, mujer! —le pidió por enésima vez, parándose y apoyando una mano en su hombro— No conseguirás nada gritando así.

—Me estoy ahogando —sollozó desesperada y se volteó a verlo—. ¡Pide ayuda, maldita sea!

—¡Llamé por teléfono a mantenimiento! ¿Qué más quieres que haga? —preguntó hastiado—. No sabía que estabas loca. Todas las mujeres son iguales.

—¡Mentiras! Todos los hombres son unos idiotas —aseguró Astoria estirándose el cabello rubio hacia atrás—. ¿Por qué aún no llega nadie? Necesitamos ayuda. Y si fuéramos claustrofóbicos, asmáticos, o algo parecido...

Geoffrey estaba realmente harto de esa mujer. Creyó que tal vez de tan estirada que era se callaría y fingiría esperar educadamente a que la rescataran del maldito ascensor, pero la muy desubicada no dejaba de gritar e insultarlo aunque él no tuviera la culpa de nada. Recordó cómo había besado a Pansy el día anterior y cómo ella le había respondido con una bofetada. ¿Haría lo mismo la mujer de Malfoy si él se atrevía a eso sólo para calmar sus estúpidos insultos que no solucionarían nada?

—Tendré que callarte a la fuerza —murmuró para sí mismo pensando en aquello. Astoria lo miró casi con odio y comenzó a gritar nuevamente pidiendo auxilio y abanicándose con las manos.

—¡Quiero salir! ¡Que alguien me ayu…! —Sin más Geoffrey le estampó un beso y la silenció rápidamente. Astoria se apartó y quiso golpearlo ante su desubicación, pero él sabía que haría eso, así que la frenó sosteniéndola de las muñecas—. Eres un… ¿Cómo te atreves?

—¿Vas a callarte o no? —preguntó entre dientes muy cerca de su rostro. Astoria se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza asintiendo—. Bien, así está mejor.

* * *

El aire estaba muy caldeado. Ron tapaba la boca de Hermione bruscamente con su mano aunque ella intentaba morderlo y lo besaba allí, sin poder hacer otra cosa más que arquear su cuerpo y sentir cómo él la poseía sin ningún inconveniente. Lo acariciaba por la espalda y mientras, él embestía una y otra vez jadeando pero conteniéndose para no gemir demasiado. Hermione envolvió su cintura con sus piernas, enloquecida por todo aquel esfuerzo físico pero placentero. Ron dejó de taparle la boca y apoyó una mano en el suelo, al costado de su cabeza mientras con la otra acariciaba los senos de Hermione y hundía por primera vez su cabeza en el hueco de su clavícula y viajaba con su boca hasta el cuello y la pequeña oreja de ella. Escuchó cómo ahogaba un gemido tras morderle el lóbulo y embestir constantemente contra su cuerpo, friccionándose, cada vez más rápido.

—Ahh, la puta madre… No puedes estar tan jodidamente buena, Granger —dijo Ron sin poder controlarse cuando ella también se acercó a besar su cuello—. Es una lástima… Tenemos que apurarnos ya.

—¿Más rápido? —preguntó ella con la voz ronca—, tengo una idea.

Lo empujó y se colocó sobre él, que al principio se quedó acostado sobre el suelo, pero luego se sentó y se abrazó a su menudo cuerpo sintiendo cómo penetraba más y más su excitado miembro en ella, que se movía con experiencia.

—Hoy te rendiste totalmente…

—Aprendí que es en vano pelear contigo, eres un necio, Weasley —aseguró jadeando más.

—Y te gusto —afirmó él sonriendo mientras volvía a poner su mano sobre los labios de ella, quien otra vez besaba sus dedos provocativamente. Se movieron más rápido si fuera posible y en cuestión de minutos acabaron ambos.

Acostada sobre su pecho desnudo y descansando unos minutos, Hermione sintió cierta melancolía. Ron no la había tratado mal esta vez y últimamente estaba aflojando un poco. Hacía bastante que no estaba con él en todos los sentidos. El pelirrojo siempre metía mano donde no debía pero esta vez las cosas eran diferentes. Incluso, se sentía rara estando allí, rodeada por sus brazos sobre su cintura, sintiendo su respiración pausada y armoniosa. Pensó infinidad de cosas y no supo cuántos fueron los minutos que estuvieron así, pero se puso de pie casi tambaleándose luego de que Ron mostrara interés en levantarse. Y ambos en un cómodo silencio se vistieron levemente iluminados por la luz natural proveniente de la ventana. Ron destrabó la puerta mientras Hermione entraba en el baño privado de la oficina tratando de despegarse del aroma varonil de él, aseándose un poco el cuello y la cara, e intentaba peinarse aunque seguramente no tuvo mucho éxito. Sintió cómo Ron se acercaba por atrás, ya que otra sombra podía visualizarse en el espejo. Él la abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su boca cerca de su oreja.

—Apuesto a que un orgasmo es un regalo muy original, ¿verdad? —admitió Ron con suavidad, atrapando casi inocentemente entre sus labios la parte superior de su oreja.

—Es bastante original. Supongo que serás el único capaz de regalarme uno —contestó Hermione, uniéndose a su juego mientras no evitaba cerrar los ojos.

—Podría regalarte más si tuviéramos tiempo —aseguró cuando repentinamente volvió la luz—, pero parece que debes irte.

Se miraron a los ojos a través del espejo. Ron se atrevió a encender la luz del baño a pesar de que ya entraba la iluminación de la oficina que se había encendido completamente. Hermione volteó hacia él y observó la mirada azul de Ron. Se acercó y para su sorpresa Ron no retrocedió, ni volteó su cara. Era el momento de ceder, rozó su nariz con la de él y estaban a punto de besarse pero…

—¡Ron! —gritó Pansy entrando en la oficina. Él se alejó espantado y salió para evitar que Pansy intentara buscarlo allí y se encontrara con Hermione—. Ahí estás, necesito saber una cosa… —Y lo besó sin más, sorprendiéndolo completamente.

La castaña se asomó un segundo, y lo que vio no le gustó nada. Salió apresurada aprovechando que Pansy mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y se dedicaba a comerle la boca a Ron, esa misma que unos segundos atrás casi reclama como suya, y salió de la oficina, a vista de Ron, que por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, sintió real lástima por Hermione.


	9. Calor

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling, yo sólo inventé esta humilde historia (?)._

**N/A:**_ Holaaa, sólo espero que les agrade el capítulo y me digan qué tal está! Saludos chicas, muchas gracias por estar ahí =) Me alegran mucho sus comentarios y no imaginan cómo ayudan a seguir. Este capítulo se lo dedico a Bita =D que ama el Harry y Ginny por sobre todas las cosas!_

* * *

**9**

**Calor**

—¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo! —preguntó separándose bruscamente de ella.

—Lo siento, Ron. No pensé que te fuera a molestar tanto... —aseguró Pansy mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—No puedes entrar en mi oficina como si nada, gritando como loca y luego besándome así. ¿Qué querías probar?... Pensé que lo de anoche fue una especie de despedida. ¡Seremos amigos y nada más! —inquirió algo enojado. No le hubiese molestado realmente si no sintiera que Hermione era la más perjudicada con eso y justo el día de su cumpleaños.

—¡Pero te equivocas! No quería probar estar enamorada de ti o algo así si es lo que piensas, eh… Es que me ocurrió algo extraño… ¡Muy extraño! —dijo Pansy sin mirar específicamente a algo, casi como si estuviese viendo una imagen que Ron no podía ver.

—¿Y se puede saber qué te pasó? —preguntó Ron suspirando y sentándose sobre su escritorio. Pansy se apoyó a su lado y le contó lo de Malfoy—. ¿¡Te besó por error y sentiste algo por él!

—No sé si sentí algo… Pero fue un beso como el que te di recién. Quería saber si era por el estilo de beso o porque era él quien me lo daba —explicó dubitativa.

—Estás perdida, es por él ¿verdad? —Pansy asintió pero refutó la idea.

—Es por él pero no es que sienta nada por un simple beso.

—No fue un simple beso —objetó Ron haciendo una sonrisa perversa.

—Bueno, no. Pero me refiero a que Malfoy es un idiota, es el jefe de todos y parecía de verdad arrepentido. Además, no te digo que no me pueda gustar, pero no somos de la misma clase… Y también está Astoria. Pareceré liberal y todo eso pero yo no juego a nada con tipos casados —comentó bastante arrepentida de haber estado en el lugar y el momento equivocado—. Bueno, no me hagas caso, Weasley, iré a buscar a la zorra de Daphne que dice ser mi amiga pero nunca está cuando la necesito. Y ni siquiera sé en dónde se ha metido durante el apagón.

—Tal vez estaba afuera buscando los últimos rayitos de luz solar… —sugirió Ron con diversión—. Vuelve pronto, que estás en horario de trabajo. Aquí no se jode, ¿ok?

—Bien dicho. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la oficina rápidamente.

Ron suspiró con pesadez y los pelitos de su frente volaron hacia arriba. Esperaba poder terminar la jornada y calmar un poco su últimamente incontrolable corazón, que no paraba de pedir a gritos más muestras de poder, dominio, adrenalina… En síntesis, jugar con fuego y quemar de paso a Hermione.

* * *

Daphne caminaba de un lado a otro, sudaba y se secaba con una servilleta de papel, en el cuello y la frente. Su pelo estaba indomable y sus mejillas rojas a más no poder. Cuando escuchó la cadena y la secretaria de Roger salió del cubículo del baño unos segundos después, la abordó de inmediato.

—¡Lavender, por Dios, dime que no dirás nada! —inquirió rogando con ambas manos unidas. La rubia la miró con desdén y asco.

—Es la segunda vez que los encuentro en la misma situación, aunque esta vez el jefe era quien estaba sobre ti, pero no es el punto… —explicó algo cansada.

—¡Ya sé, no me avergüences más! —pidió desesperada.

—Eres la hermana de la mujer del tipo más importante de la empresa, es un escándalo. Tirártele a Davies, mira que hay hombres por ahí pero él…

—No me le estoy tirando nada, él me busca también… —la interrumpió Daphne.

—¡Es casado! —insistió la joven con acusadora mirada.

—Sí, pero parece que Hermione no lo satisface en nada. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que me guardes el secreto…

—No te debo nada a ti, ni siquiera somos amigas… Sólo soy una simple secretaria que hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su jefe no la despida cuando el pesado de Malfoy, que no soporta la incompetencia, me mande al frente con él, sólo por haberme visto tomar un café en dos minutos y medio de tiempo.

—¡No hables así de mi cuñado porque antes de ser familia, es mi mejor amigo! —le espetó con enojo. De un momento a otro entró Parvati y tuvieron que abandonar la conversación—. Ya hablaremos… Buenas tardes, Patil. —Y se fue dando un portazo, dejando anonadada a la secretaria de Draco.

—Esta maleducada —farfulló Lavender.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —preguntó todavía asombrada Parvati.

—Nada, está perseguida. Ya todo el piso sabe que se le tira a Roger y me pide que guarde el secreto —le contó.

—¡Qué descaro! Hasta la mismísima Hermione debe estar a punto de enterarse…

—Sí…

* * *

Theodore Nott terminó de dibujar y alzó la vista nuevamente. Natalie estaba adormecida sobre el escritorio, apoyada en sus antebrazos, y respiraba pesadamente. Él observó su dibujo; casi en la misma posición, pero con una dulce sonrisita, el rostro de Natalie le devolvía la mirada. Le escribió la fecha en un extremo inferior, _«19-09-04»,_ y dejó a un lado el lápiz. Con tranquilidad, se levantó de su asiento y rodeó el escritorio. Se acuchilló al lado de ella y le rozó milimétricamente sus dedos en su mejilla suave y blanca, con delicadeza, corriéndole un pequeño mechón de cabello. Natalie abrió los ojos y él se alejó casi con brusquedad, enderezándose.

—Estaba despierta… —murmuró con voz débil, pero no se movió de su posición y eso le dio algo de confianza a Theo.

—Finges muy bien entonces —dijo. Natalie alzó su cabeza y se puso de pie muy cerca de él. Theo tragó saliva con nerviosismo—. Por si no te diste cuenta, ya volvió la luz y terminé el dibujo.

—Me di cuenta —admitió ella. Sonrió y buscó con su mirada el papel en el que él había plasmado perfectamente la parte superior de su cuerpo y su rostro de expresión soñadora—. Gracias, es precioso.

—Sólo te he copiado, no es tan precioso como la realidad que veo —dijo muy despacio, casi como un susurro. Estaba embelesado, y no sabía exactamente por qué. Natalie lo miró de nuevo y le sonrió de tal manera que él no pudo no contagiarse de aquella mueca, mostrándole sus dientes perfectos.

—Me gusta que sonrías —confesó ella— te hace ver más joven. Eres demasiado serio siempre.

—Es que soy tímido y los desconocidos me ponen nervioso —inquirió avergonzado.

—¿Sigo siendo una desconocida?, incluso cuando me has regalado un retrato de mí misma… —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—No te lo he regalado, fuiste mi modelo pero el dibujo es mío —comentó casi con diversión.

—¿Es un chiste? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—No, para nada. Aún no te lo he regalado… Si cambio de opinión, no dudaré en hacerlo —le explicó.

—Eres malo.

—¡Chicos! —interrumpió Geoffrey entrando acalorado a la oficina sin darse cuenta de la cercanía y comodidad en la que estaban ambos compañeros de trabajo— ¡A que no saben qué me pasó!

—¿Quieres que adivinemos? —preguntó Natalie observándolo divertida mientras él ocupaba el lugar de Theodore cómodamente como si fuera su propia oficina.

—¿Qué pasó? —interrogó Theo con impaciencia.

—¡Me quedé encerrado en el ascensor con Astoria Greengrass durante el apagón! —dijo con ojos desorbitados.

—¡Ay, pobrecitos! ¿Y ella no se asfixió?, así de extremista que parece ser… —inquirió entre risas.

—En realidad, me sorprende que lo digas, porque amenazaba con morir tal como dices… —dijo sin mirarlos directamente, como si estuviera recordando la situación.

—Bueno ¿y qué pasó? —insistió Nott.

—No se callaba, y tuve que besarla.

—¿Eh? ¿¡Y lo dices así! —se alarmó Theo viendo la expresión tranquila de Geo. Natalie no evitó soltar una risita.

—¿En serio hiciste eso? ¡Tu trabajo debe correr peligro ahora mismo! —inquirió ella.

—No lo creo, esta mujer no es de las que le irían con el cuento al marido. Además, esta empresa sin mí no puede seguir en pie… —se mofó cruzándose de piernas y sonriendo de lado.

—Ahh, modesto lo tuyo —dijo con sarcasmo Theodore—, me da la sensación de estar frente a Draco Malfoy… Y a propósito, ¿te puedes salir de mi lugar? Necesito seguir trabajando.

—¿Trabajarás así como estabas trabajando recién? ¿Concentradísimo en los ojos de la secretaria de Hermione? —atacó Geoffrey con suficiencia.

—¡Hey, que todavía estoy aquí! —dijo alzando las cejas—se supone que son amigos, no peleen.

—Tranquila, eso es normal entre ellos —dijo una voz nueva en escena. Era Hermione que había aparecido con aspecto cansino y más tranquilo de lo que la habían visto antes.

—¡Vaya día para cortarse la luz! —comentó Geoffrey con perspicacia, mirándola y poniéndose de pie para acercarse a ella—. Suerte que ya volvió, ¿no?, porque tu cumpleaños está resultando muy raro.

—Hum, ¿estás insinuándome algo? —preguntó ella haciéndose la desentendida y cruzándose de brazos.

Geoffrey no era ningún tonto, y desde que había escuchado rumores de que Hermione engañaba a Roger, sospechó de inmediato quién era el tercero en discordia. Uno que se había incorporado no hacía mucho en la empresa y que la fastidiaba a más no poder. Theodore siempre tímido y discreto, trató de no prestar atención a la conversación, pero como Natalie también estaba atenta a ellos, no quedó más remedio que escucharlos.

—No, estoy confirmándolo con mis ojos… —musitó rozándole el cuello con un dedo, en donde tenía una porción de piel irritada—. Oh, no estoy seguro si es la medida de la boca de Roger…

—¡Geoffrey, no tienes vergüenza! —farfulló Theodore defendiendo por respeto a Hermione.

El muchacho acusador sólo caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró al completo. Volvió a posicionarse al lado de una pasmada y sonrojada Hermione y la abrazó por los hombros.

—Estamos en confianza, ¿no? —inquirió Geo.

—Francamente, eres muy chismoso —dijo calmada. Natalie tuvo intención de irse y Theo, que no entendía nada, también pero Hermione negó con la cabeza y ellos se quedaron inmóviles—. ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?

—¡Por Dios! Soy hombre pero no tonto —dijo alzando la voz y agarrándose la cabeza. Sonrió—. Apuesto a que Natalie lo sabe…

—Es difícil no saberlo… —agregó ella tímidamente— siendo amiga de él.

—¿Weasley? —preguntó Nott al entender la situación. Natalie se mordió el labio inferior mirándolo con ternura y Geoffrey se golpeó la frente. Hermione miró hacia el suelo, aún más roja.

—Hasta Theo se dio cuenta, ahora sí que estás perdida… —aseguró Geoffrey.

—¿Podrías simplemente no hablar del tema, Hooper?

—¿Ahora vuelvo a ser Hooper, verdad? —inquirió con su sonrisita molesta—. Me pregunto por qué Weasley te jode de esta manera. Si quieren ser amantes deberían ir a un hotel…

—¡Basta, Geo! —suplicó cansada—, es mi cumpleaños, te pido un solo regalo: no-hables-del tema.

—¿Por qué? ¡Somos amigos! —dijo con obviedad.

—Tú eres muy liberal.

—En otros tiempos me hubieses negado a muerte que acabas de acostarte con Weasley —dijo pero se volteó de inmediato cuando la puerta se cerró de improviso.

—Ahh, bueeeeno. ¿Ahora tenemos cómplices también? —preguntó Ron que sólo había escuchado «acostarte con Weasley». Su frase tenía sarcasmo, pero también se escuchó algo fastidiado. Se acercó y pasó entre los cuatro presentes, inclinándose y dejando unos documentos en el escritorio de Theodore—. ¡Están bien los dibujos, por cierto!

—¿Pueden dejar de desubicarse un poco? —dijo Hermione resoplando ya de mal humor.

—¿Yo? Si soy el único que está trabajando, y mientras tú andas de charla contando intimidades… —contraatacó él.

—¿De qué intimidades hablas? ¿De cómo no había terminado de salir de tu oficina cuando ya tenías a Pansy colgando de tu cuello? —le espetó totalmente roja.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —susurró Natalie a los otros dos que miraban anonadados, pero Geoffrey chistó para que se callara y se quedaron observando la discusión.

—Ella fue la que me besó, ¿qué culpa tengo de eso?... Además, ¿qué tengo que explicarte a ti? —replicó muy cerca de su rostro. Hermione abrió la boca pero tardó bastante en encontrar las palabras exactas, lo suficiente como para que Ron se diera cuenta de que no sólo estaba celosa, estaba herida por su culpa.

—Por supuesto que no quiero ninguna explicación tuya, Weasley —aseguró entre dientes. Lo miró con fiereza, haciendo esfuerzos por no doblegarse ante él, y más sabiendo que sus compañeros de trabajo y amigos los observaban—. Sólo entré aquí para invitar a Theodore a mi cumpleaños, y de paso que me encontré con Geoffrey y Natalie, pensaba hacer lo mismo. Pero desafortunadamente entraste tú.

—Claro, por eso escuché a Geo decir eso de "acostarte con Weasley", ¿no? —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Me parece que se están pasando —dijo repentinamente Theodore. Con toda seriedad separó un poco a Ron de Hermione y miró a ambos de a uno a la vez—. No me interesa si son amantes, amigos, enemigos, ni quiénes estén en el medio… Me da igual. Pero es tu cumpleaños, Hermione, no te sometas a los insultos de este tipo, y tú —dijo mirando a Ron directamente, que alzaba las cejas y lo miraba pasmado—, deberías tratarla mejor. No sé cómo hacen para supuestamente ser amantes y luego venir odiándose e insultándose, y encima se pelean en mi oficina. No seré el jefe, pero este es mi espacio y aunque me digan obsesivo, pretendo trabajar. ¿Se irán o qué?

—¡Un momento, marica! A mí no ma hablas así —le dijo Ron tomándolo por el cuello.

—¡Déjalo! —pidió Hermione. Geoffrey se acercó dispuesto a separarlo pero Theodore pudo alzar una mano y frenarlo para que lo dejara así.

—Ron, sabes cuánto te quiero pero si no lo sueltas ahora puedo decir cosas que no quieres que se sepan —aclaró Natalie con nerviosismo.

—Aguarda, Nat, no te adelantes a los hechos —convino con voz demencial. Volvió a mirar a Theodore que estaba rojo pero no tardaría en verse violeta—. ¡A ti no te da igual un carajo! ¿Escuchaste? Y mucho cuidado con lo que haces o dices, porque te estaré vigilando.

—¡Suéltame! —musitó casi ahogado.

—¡Vas a matarlo, Ronald, suéltalo si no quieres que llame a seguridad! —amenazó Hermione.

—Llama a quién se te cante el culo, todavía tengo que dejarle algo en claro a este putito…

—¿Qué quieres aclararme? ¿Que eres un golpeador, violador o algo similar? ¿Que tenga cuidado porque no sólo te puedes ensañar con Hermione? Cuéntanos, ¿también eres un pervertido con otros hombres? —desafió Theodore, ya casi sin aire.

—No —dijo con naturalidad Ron y lo soltó aún quedándose muy cerca de él, mientras le acomodaba la camisa—, quiero aclararte que ella fue quien me buscó, y también quiero decirte que si la lastimas, no te mato, te la corto.

—¿Eh? —preguntó desorientado. Ron miró a Natalie, que estaba completamente asustada por su actitud y luego volvió a mirarlo.

—Lo que escuchaste, ¿o quieres que te dé señales de humo? —inquirió intentando marcharse luego pero Hermione tuvo la fuerza para detenerlo.

—¿Por qué eres así? —musitó enojada e incrédula, casi llorando. Habló más bajo como para que solamente él escuchara—. Theo es la mejor persona que puede existir en este mundo, ¿cómo te atreves a amenazarlo así? No tienes respeto por nada…

—Y aún así estás enamorada de mí —aseguró Ron, sin mofarse, evidentemente lo dijo casi como si eso le doliera. Porque así era, le molestaba estar en lo cierto, y le molestaba exactamente porque sabía que él no se merecía que ella lo quisiera.

Hermione no pudo sostenerle la mirada y lo dejó ir. Los demás no hicieron comentarios y ella no pudo decir nada, sin embargo, se sentía en total libertad, de un momento a otro, de poder llorar frente a ellos. Y así lo hizo, y ya previniéndolo, Natalie se acercó a ella inmediatamente y la abrazó para contenerla.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Hermione, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su secretaria—, siento que hayan tenido que presenciar algo así.

—Hermione… —habló Geoffrey que estaba serio y sabía que la situación no era ningún chiste ya—. ¿Él no ha…? ¿No ha abusado de ti, no? Porque si no yo…

—¡No, no! Ni lo pienses… —dijo separándose de Natalie, que la sostuvo por un brazo—. Él no es de esos. Sólo… tenemos una relación muy rara. No quiero hablar del tema… quiero ir a casa. Lamento esto, Theo.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —dijo el chico.

—¿Quieres que te alcance hasta tu casa? —se ofreció Geoffrey—, tengo el auto en la puerta.

—¿Seguro?

—Por supuesto, te acompañaré. Hoy es tu cumpleaños, nada de estar triste. ¡Y el sábado festejaremos en grande! —dijo volviendo a ser el tipo alegre de siempre, aunque no pudo contagiar su entusiasmo a Hermione.

—A propósito, ¿en dónde es? —preguntó Theodore, y Natalie también se interesó.

—En mi departamento. No seremos muchísimos como en veces anteriores, en las que Roger invitaba a cualquiera que merodeara por la empresa y que ni yo conocía, así que estaremos nosotros y algunos más —explicó—. Natalie, tú podrías venir con alguno de ellos que saben en dónde es. Supongo que a las diez estarán llegando todos.

—Bueno, mañana puedes avisarnos si hay algún cambio —dijo Geoffrey con serenidad y la tomó por los hombros—. Ahora vamos. Adiós, muchachos.

—Nos veremos —saludó Theo, quedándose a solas nuevamente con Natalie y aprovechó para preguntarle— ¿cómo alguien como tú puede querer a un tipo como Ron?

—Lo quiero fraternalmente —aclaró.

—Pero lo quieres, ese es el punto, y no lo entiendo —admitió él rascándose la barbilla.

—Te aseguro que él no es malo.

—Ya me has dicho eso antes…

—Si quieres discutir que sea otro día. Ya ha sido mucho por hoy —dijo ella, que no esperó respuesta y se largó de aquella oficina.

* * *

El día terminó tan rápido abrazando al otro amanecer así como también el viernes se pasó volando entre trabajo, malas caras, silencios por parte de Pansy, que estaba inhabitualmente tranquila y se dedicaba a trabajar, así como Astoria evitaba un poco a su marido, de la misma forma que Hermione no quería cruzarse con Ron y, en situación incomodísima y parecida, Theodore y Natalie no se hablaban más que con monosílabos. No por nada en especial… La empresa se sumía a un anormal día de trabajo en el que todos estaban irascibles y no pretendían escuchar ni un murmullo del otro. Los únicos que seguían tan normales como siempre eran Roger y Daphne, que insistían en besarse a escondidas o intentar cosas más jugadas y llenas de adrenalina. Ni siquiera Ron conversaba con su secretaria o tampoco Geoffrey hacía sus típicos comentarios.

Entre tanto llegó el sábado y en la noche todos tuvieron que cambiar el semblante tenso y silencioso para estar acorde con el acontecimiento que era festivo. Hermione recibió a Harry y a Ginny como últimos invitados de la noche y se abrazó muy fuerte a ellos. La pelirroja y ella compartieron una mirada cómplice en cuanto Harry pasó y saludó a Ron antes que al mismísimo Roger, como si éste no existiera. Cuando Ron había llegado, la situación fue más incómoda, ya que Geoffrey y Theodore se pusieron tensos por la sorpresa de verlo presente, pero supieron que sería muy raro que él no asistiera a la fiesta, siendo uno de los máximos referentes de la empresa. También fue extraño incluso para Pansy, la forma en la que Ron la saludó, como si fueran amigos, como si todo estuviera bien, dándole un pequeño abrazo y deseándole feliz cumpleaños casi al oído y sonriendo de lado, pero sin hacer demasiado circo. Lo más raro fue que Hermione se sorprendió, pero trató de actuar con naturalidad.

Compartieron la velada entre risas, mucha comida y alcohol, incluso Daphne colocó música divertida y en la sala se unieron varios presentes. Entre algunos compañeros de trabajo conocidos y algunos tantos que Roger decidió invitar, aunque Hermione había pensado que no vendrían porque eso le había pedido a su esposo, la fiesta parecía colmada. Su hogar, elegante y sofisticado, con mucho color blanco y negro predominando, se trasformó casi en un piso de baile y ella sorprendida y estresada, no soportó aquello por mucho tiempo, y requirió tomar aire. Se dirigió a su habitación y abrió el ventanal hacia el pequeño balcón. Hacía calor, bastante más del esperado, y había tomado varias copas, como siempre hacía cuando no quería sentirse estúpida y sin hacer nada en su propia fiesta.

Por otra parte, Ginny reía como loca luego de comenzar a beber y bailaba con Geoffrey, que a la vez estaba pendiente de Pansy, también miraba a Daphne y de paso descubrió a Astoria observándolo. Draco a todo esto charlaba con Roger y ambos miraban a las mujeres alocadas con una feliz sonrisa, mientras Finnigan se disponía a hablarles vaya uno a saber de qué. Entonces Draco fue empujado hacia el centro y tuvo que bailar obligado por la mismísima Ginny, a quien Harry miraba con ojos entrecerrados mientras se tomaba otra copa de unos pocos tragos largos y rápidos.

Decir que Theodore era un tronco bailando era demasiado porque al menos sabía disimular. Natalie estaba a su lado, se habían sentado luego de fracasar entre tantos buenos bailarines no profesionales. La hermana de Ron se ganaba todos los premios, y era una lástima que su marido no supiera acompañarla bien. Incluso Roger estaba mejor en ese sentido, y ahora Astoria lo había jalado a él hacia la pista. Todo parecía descontrolarse gradualmente.

—¿Crees que esto terminará bien? —preguntó Theo a Natalie.

—No lo creo —aseguró ella sonriendo con ojos brillante y luego vio a Ron escabullirse por un pasillo—, no irá nada bien… —Theo quiso levantarse para impedirle a Ron que fuera seguramente por Hermione, pero ella lo frenó apoyando un brazo en su pecho—. Déjalo, confía en mí.

—¿Y a dónde van esos dos? —inquirió minutos después con una mueca divertida mientras veía cómo el azabache amigo de Hermione tiraba de la pelirroja y se perdían también por el pasillo.

—Harry y Ginny a veces no tienen vergüenza… —Fue todo lo que Natalie dijo sabiendo lo que sucedería en cualquier lugar a donde se dirigieran ambos.

* * *

—¿Me tenías que sacar así de la pista? —farfulló molesta mientras él la metía bruscamente en un cuarto, que no era tal, más bien era un metro por un metro que se usaba como armario, pero aún así se encerró con ella.

—¡Te amo! —dijo de repente Harry a Ginny, que lo miró incrédula.

—Ehh, ¿volvimos a ser adolescentes y yo no me enteré? ¡Ya lo sé, Harry, yo también te amo! —aseguró Ginny, volteando los ojos y bufando con fastidio. Seguían con su problemita que incluía a Harry durmiendo en el sofá y la pelirroja se imaginaba a qué venía todo ese circo, pero no quería dar ella el primer paso.

—No me importa si estás enojada o si quieres seguir con este jueguito de "no te me acerques, Potter" —dijo imitando su voz y eso a Ginny la puso furiosa.

—¿Qué demonios te crees, eh? —preguntó Ginny, acalorada por el reducido espacio, el alcohol ingerido, su cercanía…

—Creo que no tienes forma de escapar esta vez —objetó con claridad. Ella entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada ya que él había acortado bruscamente la distancia y ahora la besaba con fuerza.

—¡No, aguarda! —dijo separándose de él, apoyando sus manos en su pecho.

—¿Te dije que me encanta ese vestido que tienes puesto? —inquirió con insistencia, besando su cuello.

—¿Te convertiste en un imbécil como mi hermano y yo no me di cuenta? —preguntó ella comenzando a respirar entrecortadamente, no sabiendo hasta cuándo se podría resistir.

—Me encanta —repitió Harry sin prestarle la menor atención, apoyando las manos en sus muslos y levantándole el vestido negro y de tirantes mientras, a su vez, la alzaba.

Ginny se dejó besar en la boca intensamente permitiéndose perder el control de una vez por todas. Sintió algo rígido y duro apretar su intimidad, y soltó un gemido ahogado. Rodeó las piernas en la cadera de Harry que no dejó de besarla, y girando un poco, la apoyó contra la puerta, recorriendo con una mano sus senos por sobre la ropa y con la otra, palpando más abajo, en donde Ginny sentía que no sólo ella latía interiormente, sino que también tenía contra ella el mismísimo miembro de su esposo, totalmente excitado. Alborotándole el pelo y tocando el sudor de su espalda, la pelirroja lo volvió a besar esta vez en el lóbulo de su oreja, atrapándolo y volviéndolo loco. Susurrando su nombre y algunas palabras ininteligibles que provocaban igualmente que Harry la deseara más a cada segundo, eterno, caliente. Ginny bajó sus manos y le desabrochó el pantalón, pudiendo rozar de inmediato su excitación, que no tardó en quedar al aire, expuesta y desafiando la gravedad. Harry trató de quitarle a Ginny su ropa interior pero casi resultaba imposible. Ella lo besó y se deshizo del abrazo que sus piernas le daban a la cadera de Harry, y así pudo dejar caer sus bragas rápidamente y volviendo a la misma posición ante un desesperado Harry, que estaba más desalineado que nunca. Se friccionaron inmediatamente, y Harry tuvo toda la necesidad y poco tacto de penetrarla enseguida, cosa que provocó un gemido incontrolable en ambos, aunque la suerte de tener música de fondo ayudó. El calor que sentían era insoportable, casi no se podía respirar.

—Ohh, casi me olvidaba de cómo se sentía esto… —musitó Harry tras embestir varias veces y cada vez con más constancia y fuerza. No podía frenar el impulso de amarla y tampoco hacía esfuerzos por ser menos brusco. Ginny no se quejaba, al contrario, por momentos sonreía y otras veces lo miraba con tanto deseo que él sentía que no podrían acabar al mismo tiempo, ya que ella parecía querer más.

—¡Esto es desquiciante, un… delirio! —comentó ella agitada, recibiéndolo con gusto y besándolo mientras tanto—, no debimos pero…

—Te encanta —terminó Harry por ella, mordiéndole el labio inferior, besando todo su rostro, sosteniéndola firme de la cintura, mientras ella lo envolvía más.

—Sí… Te extrañaba —aseguró entre jadeos—, te extrañaba mucho… Hace calor.

Y era verdad, el fuego interno que sentían no se apagaba, pero debían terminar rápido, debía acabar esa locura para no ser descubiertos y morir de vergüenza. Si Hermione los encontrara…

* * *

Pero Hermione estaba muy lejos de esa realidad. No literalmente lejos, pero en fin, sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, en otra persona. Seguía sintiendo la misma impotencia que el día de su cumpleaños, sólo que esta vez, no podía soportarlo más, no podía engañarse a sí misma. Se apoyó en la barandilla, y observó hacia abajo, cosa que provocó que el agua que se acumulaba en sus ojos terminara por desbordar. Fue sólo una lágrima escurridiza, lo suficientemente visible, para que otra persona a tres metros pudiera apreciarla. Y fue Ron quien entró en su habitación y se acercó a ella casi sobresaltándola. Fue él, quien a tres metros, dos metros, uno, percibió la lagrimita salada bajando por su mejilla y se sintió culpable. Porque era el culpable verdaderamente.

—Hermione… —susurró.

—Vete —le ordenó en tono neutro y mirando hacia la ciudad nuevamente.

—No me iré.

—Hazlo, no quiero que me molestes.

—No voy a hacerlo.

—No confío en ti.

—Deberías…

—Ronald, por favor.

—No quiero que llores —le dijo con sinceridad.

—Déjame hacer lo que yo quiera, déjame en paz. Porque tú nunca haces lo que yo quiero, nunca me dices lo que guardas en secreto, no me explicas nada y ahora pretendes que haga lo que tú quieres —dijo ya levantando la voz y derramando algunas lágrimas más.

—Shhh… —Ron alzó la mano con mucho cuidado, y le secó las lágrimas con sus dedos, y la miró con ojos caídos, entristecidos por ella—, no llores, por favor.

Se acercó a ella un poco más, ladeando la cabeza e instintivamente Hermione pensó que él la besaría. No estuvo muy lejos de la realidad, ella inmóvil, temblando, y él, actuando con total delicadeza. Apoyó sus labios en su mejilla y depositó un beso allí. Varios segundos pasaron y sintió cómo él pasaba un brazo por su cintura, y luego otro, abrazándola.

—A veces te odio —susurró Hermione cuando él generó que aquello fuera un abrazo hecho y derecho, en el cual ambos quedaron con la boca a la altura de sus respectivas orejas.

—También yo —contestó él, con el mismo tono tranquilo de voz que utilizó ella.

Se separó un poco pero siguieron abrazados, y él la miró a los ojos obligándola a hacer lo mismo, sintiendo el tiempo detenerse y olvidando todo a su alrededor. Entonces él se acercó un poco más, rozándola, chocando su nariz con la de ella, con ternura. Cerrando de a poco los ojos, apoyando sus frentes. Iba a hacerlo, otra vez sentía que estaba a punto de. Otra vez Ron había tomado la iniciativa para besarla, y Hermione no iba a dejar que esa oportunidad volviera a escaparse. Entonces, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, ella también cerró los ojos y entreabrió sus labios, humedeciéndolos con su lengua, acortando la distancia restante entre ellos, y lo besó. Y no pudo definir exactamente qué sintió. No pudo pensar con claridad, sólo se abandonó a la sensación de sentir sus suaves besos, y entendió de inmediato el por qué Ron se había resistido tanto a ser besado por ella. Una vez que lo hubo rozado, él se prendió fuego, y no pudo dejar de besarla, de pelear con su lengua, de sentirla totalmente suya, trasmitiendo su calor a ella. Porque Hermione había estado furiosa, enojada, caliente de rabia que bullía en todo su cuerpo. Desde el jueves que se encontraba en ese estado, y ahora estaba igual pero sintiendo cómo Ron dominaba ese fuego, lo controlaba, y luego, lo iba disipando. Apagando aquella llama nacida entre el dolor y el sufrimiento, y avivando otra que había estado dormida, pero que ahora calentaba su corazón como si por fin se llenara un espacio que había quedado vacío temporalmente, y que aguardó el momento exacto para reaparecer en todo su esplendor con naturalidad.


	10. Alcohol

_¡Hola!Disculpen la tardanza, comencé la universidad y todo se me complicó, pero acá estoy, yo no abandono mis cosas, no sé cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo, es el real problema de no ser relativamente conocida en esta página, que no saben que no está en mi naturaleza dejar algo sin terminar. Sobre todo porque seguramente a mí me interesa saber más cómo me quedará la historia con final de lo que les pueda interesar a ustedes..., por eso para aquellas personas que ponen todo su interés y que dejan reviews haciéndome saber que esto no lo hago sólo para que mi conciencia se divierta, les digo GRACIAS, infinitas gracias, me alegro de hacer algo que les guste, de entretener un poco al menos. Y lo bueno es que es gratis, ¿no? jaja, este capítulo no me salió como esperaba, pero tiene la esencia, espero que les guste. Besos!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la diosa J.K. Rowling, a mí déjenme jugar con ellos xD_

**10**

**Alcohol**

Durante la velada, varias cosas pasaban al mismo tiempo; Harry y Ginny terminaban de hacer el amor en el armario de la casa de Hermione, Geoffrey, Pansy y Daphne se decidían a saltearse el resto de la fiesta para ir al departamento del primero, Natalie y Theodore mantenían la mirada fija en el otro, y Roger se daba cuenta de que Hermione no estaba en su propia fiesta. Por más que hiciera esfuerzos por poner interés en ella, en su mujer, se había quedado pasmado viendo cómo su amante se escapaba con Geoffrey Hooper, de quien se sabía bien que era un mujeriego sin reparos. Draco Malfoy le apoyó una mano en el hombro y lo trajo a Tierra de nuevo. Él fingió una sonrisa y continuó hablando junto a su socio y Astoria, quien estaba anonadada por el comportamiento de su hermana, y ¿por qué no?, por el idiota de Geoffrey que era un descarado borracho irremediable.

Se había levantado un vientito que aliviaba el clima. La noche era ideal y Hermione seguía abrazando fuerte a Ron por la espalda mientras se besaban. Él no quería dejar de hacerlo, pero habían pasado varios minutos allí y seguramente alguien los estaría por echar de menos. Sosteniendo su nuca con una de sus grandes manos, la separó de él y observó la satisfacción en el rostro de la castaña al tiempo que abría despacio los ojos y le devolvía la mirada. Estaba tan ruborizada que hizo sonreír a Ron brevemente, aunque éste luego volvió a su postura de siempre fría, excepto por sus ojos, tranquilos y no amenazantes. Hermione acarició el labio inferior de Ron con su pulgar y se acercó nuevamente intentando besarlo pero Ron se lo impidió.

―Espera ―le dijo echando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás aunque continuó abrazado a su cintura― ¡eres casada!

―¿Recién ahora lo notas? ―preguntó Hermione molesta. De repente, el despampanante reciente beso se le había borrado de la mente y volvía a estar ante el Ron desesperante, el que siempre hacía una broma semejante cuando no debía.

―No, pero… Olvídalo. No deberías haberte casado…, y menos con ese Federer ―comentó Ron volviendo a hacer su típica sonrisa. Se separó de ella lo suficiente como para parecer los mismos de antes, como si aquella sortija de oro que tenía Hermione formara un campo invisible de fuerza que los mantuviera alejados―. Deberíamos volver… por separado.

―Ron… ―Suspiró y él la miró mordiéndose el labio―, ¿alguna vez vas a pedirme perdón? ¿O piensas arreglarlo todo así como así?

―Yo no tengo que pedirte perdón por nada… ¿O sí? ―preguntó, acercándose de nuevo y tomándola de una mano, sostuvo el anillo de casada de Hermione y se lo sacó lentamente―. ¿Tal vez por robarte esto?

―¡Devuélvelo! ¿Acaso estás loco? ―inquirió Hermione tratando de sacárselo de su mano. Pero Ron fue muy rápido, estiró un poco su pantalón y bóxer y dejó caer allí aquella diminuta joya ante la mirada atónita de Hermione―. ¡Dios!

―No sé si Dios, por ahora sólo soy Ron Weasley. ―Ladeó una sonrisa y sin esperar llevó una mano a su nuca y atrapó los labios de Hermione entre los suyos. Succionó cada extremo de ellos, besándolos, lamiéndolos, introduciendo su lengua profundamente en su boca, robándole finalmente un gemido y luego separándose con una mueca de triunfo―. Si quieres tu sortija de nuevo, tendrás que conseguirla, Granger.

―¡No puedes hacerme esto! No en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, en mi casa, con mi marido cerca… ¿Te das cuenta? Estás jugando con fuego… ―inquirió perseguida, observando el interior de su habitación, por si alguien entraba.

―Oh, no. Yo soy libre, quien está jugando con fuego aquí eres tú… Tengo la conciencia limpia, Hermione ―dijo completamente seguro de sí mismo. Metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó una cadenita de plata que tenía las iniciales de Hermione grabadas en el dije―. ¿Recuerdas esto?

―Creí que la había perdido ―musitó ella tomándola entre sus temblorosos dedos―. ¿Por qué la tenías?

Aquello significaba bastante para Hermione. Cuando eran novios, durante su adolescencia, Ron le había dado esa cadenita al cumplir un año, luego él había roto con ella y Hermione había descubierto que ya no tenía su regalo alrededor del cuello como siempre desde el día en que la recibió. Lo cierto era que recién después de cumplir el año de noviazgo habían estado juntos por primera vez, y aquella vez, entre una cosa y la otra, la cadenita había quedado olvidada entre las sábanas de Ron, quien la encontró luego de días y no quiso devolvérsela ya que sabía que iba a dejarla.

―Apareció en mi cama un día, y como en aquel entonces yo… supe que iba a irme, no quise dártela, pensé que sería demasiado raro que te la diera mientras te dejaba. Además, supongo que te haría recordarme y me odiarías más ―explicó mientras ella mantenía la vista fija en aquel dije y sus ojos se volvían húmedos.

―Pensé que era importante para ti, ¿sabes? ―le dijo alzando la vista―. Habían pasado tantos años, nos conocíamos tanto… pero entonces te fuiste. Dijiste que no me querías, días atrás habíamos estado juntos por primera vez… yo… nunca voy a entenderlo. Luego preguntas por qué me casé, como si no te hubiera esperado años.

―A veces hacemos cosas que no deseamos hacer aunque debamos hacerlas ―habló Ron en toda respuesta. Hermione bufó; esa era una de las frases más insoportables de la existencia, pero era razonable.

―Pues yo deseaba que dijeras que te tenías que ir por algo, no que no me querías ―murmuró Hermione dolida y cerró su mano fuertemente sosteniendo su cadenita en ella.

―Hubiese sido más fácil así, no sé qué se me pasó por la cabeza entonces… ―Resopló y se interrumpió cuando iba a seguir hablando, porque alguien entró en la habitación y fue directo hacia donde estaban ellos, en el balcón.

―¿Qué hacen aquí? ―preguntó Ginny con un exagerado revuelto en la cabeza y los ojos como platos.

―Resulta ser que es mi habitación y puedo estar aquí ―contestó Hermione, aliviada de que fuera Ginny quien los encontrara y no Roger―. ¿Y tú? Se solucionó el problema con Harry por lo que veo…

―No voy a hablar de sexo con mi hermano presente ―aseguró y Ron hizo una mueca de desagrado.

―Pervertida, asquerosa… ¿Ahora resulta que encontraron un buen hueco en la casa como para hacerlo durante la fiesta? ―preguntó Ron, descolocado y rojo como un tomate. Hermione sonrió un poco; era la primera vez que veía a Ron y Ginny juntos desde que éste volvió del extranjero y disfrutaba en particular con su intercambio de palabras como cuando eran niños.

―Si no quieres que suelte la lengua será mejor que te calles, Ronald ―se defendió la pelirroja―. Así que ustedes también están en algo oscuro, ¿eh?

―¿Qué insinúas? ―preguntó Hermione mirando a Ron de reojo.

―¡Está ebria! ¿Qué esperas que insinúe?

―¡Momentito, Weasley! Yo no estoy nada ebria, tu culo lo estará, yo solamente venía a despedirme de mi amiga porque la fiesta está descontrolada y porque Harry ahora pretende hacerlo sobre una cama…

―¡Ginny! ―dijeron Ron y Hermione al unísono.

―Mejor yo salgo de aquí ―comentó Ron echándole una última mirada a Hermione y caminando algo incómodo con el frío anillo en su intimidad, cosa que ella no pasó por alto e incluso casi suelta una risa por aquello, aunque le entró la preocupación en el cuerpo al recordar que esa era su alianza. El portazo que dio Ron la trajo a la realidad de nuevo.

―¿¡Qué demonios sucedió entre ustedes! ―inquirió Ginny acomodándose bien el pelo tras entrar nuevamente bajo techo y observarse en el espejo de Hermione―, y no me digas que nada porque la verdad no te creeré.

―Pues resulta que creo que Ron estaba por decirme por qué se fue y tú interrumpiste el asunto ―convino Hermione―. ¿En serio te vas con Harry ahora?

―Claro que me voy, se hace tarde…, ¡pero no me cambies de tema! ¿Ron iba a decírtelo? ¿Estás segura? ―preguntó mirándola con extrañeza. Hermione guardó su cadenita en un alhajero y le devolvió la mirada.

―La verdad es que creo que iba a decírmelo. ―Suspiró― Está arrepentido, pude notarlo. Lo malo es que… sé que si yo hubiese querido saberlo, hace tiempo que lo hubiese descubierto de alguna forma… En cambio, por miedo a saber esa verdad, por miedo a que me lastimara más la verdad que el que se fuera en sí, me quedé esperando y ahora que Ron volvió no puedo no querer saberlo, porque de alguna forma él no se va a volver a ir… La verdad no me da miedo ahora, creo que Ron no se fue por mí.

―Hermione, ya hasta empezaba a dudar de tu inteligencia… Era hora de que te dieras cuenta. Ron es un gran mentiroso, es tan típico de su orgullo decir que no te quiere. Es igual que tú. Tampoco admites quererlo ―aseguró Ginny y le sonrió.

―Yo no soy orgullosa, y estoy casada, si admitiera quererlo estaría realmente en problemas.

―Ya estás en problemas, querida ―afirmó la pelirroja, y luego de abrazarla, decidió salir con ella al pasillo y devuelta llegaron al centro de la fiesta.

* * *

Ron por su parte, se había acercado a Theodore y a Natalie y los había interrumpido cuando parecía que ambos estaban inclinándose cada vez más el uno hacia el otro. El pelirrojo disfrutó especialmente de poder separarlos. Sonrió y se sentó junto a ellos con socarronería, mientras tomaba un bocadillo y se lo metía entero en la boca.

―Veo e se tán divertendo, ¿no? ―habló con la boca llena y luego de tragar se chupó un dedo que le había quedado manchado.

―No sabía que además de violento y todo eso, fueras un cavernícola ―inquirió Nott. Ron se rio completamente tentado.

―Yo no me extrañaría de ti si usaras pañales aún…

―Ron ―advirtió Natalie ladeando la cabeza―. ¿Qué sucedió con Hermione?

―Pues nada que les importe, seguramente.

―Básicamente, a mí me importa que no la trates como lo hiciste la última vez ―dijo Theodore sin inmutarse por el comportamiento siempre inmaduro y agresivo de Ron. El pelirrojo lo miró fijamente, casi haciendo un último intento por ahuyentarlo, entonces comprendió que él no se iría, que era confiable.

―A mí realmente me interesa saber, no quiero que la trates mal y tampoco me gusta que te engañes a ti mismo ―explicó su amiga mirándolo con el mismo cariño de siempre.

―Les diré una cosa con toda sinceridad ―empezó Ron acercando la cabeza hacia ellos― yo seré el tipo que diga "me opongo" el día que se casen… Seguramente no quieren eso, ¿o sí? No digan que maltrato a Granger, la trato como se merece, así que, si me dejan en paz...

―Fuiste tú el que se acercó a nosotros ―dijo entre dientes Theo, tras Natalie estar demasiado abochornada como para responder algo.

―Y sí que estás furioso, marica, ¿te molestó que interrumpiera tu instante de gloria? ―preguntó Ron, sonriendo macabramente. Tomó de una botella de vino sin siquiera pararse a servirse en un vaso, y se bebió enteramente el cuarto final que quedaba en ella.

―Eres realmente un asco ―dijo Theodore―. Si Geoffrey hubiese visto que te ibas tras Hermione seguramente hubiera ido a golpearte. Pero aunque yo quisiera haberlo hecho, no podría, porque sé que hay algo, algo más que sucede y que no entiendo, pero que tiene que ver con Hermione, y con que ella te deja hacer lo que haces simplemente porque sabe que no le harás daño. Pero si le haces daño yo…

―¿Estás enamorado de ella acaso? ―preguntó Ron entrecerrando los ojos. Natalie observó la reacción nerviosa de Theo.

―Lo estuve… Creo que cualquiera que la conoce bien se termina enamorando un poco de ella. Pero no lo suficiente. No como supuestamente la quieres tú… ―confesó tratando de aligerar su timidez.

―¿Quién te dijo esa huevada? ―preguntó más fastidiado todavía al saber que tenía un nuevo contrincante. Se buscó otra copa por la mesa y volvió a tomarse la primera bebida alcohólica que encontró―. Natalie, ¿este chico te atrae? Es un estúpido, te lo advierto desde ya para que después no digas que no te avisé.

―¡Deja de insultar y de decir cosas que no son! ―pidió enfadada la chica―. Me estás haciendo dudar de todo lo que pensaba sobre ti, Ron. Creí que eras valiente y buena persona.

―¿Que te estoy haciendo dudar dices? ―Ron parecía alterado, llegando al punto de haber tomado lo suficiente como para empezar a hacer cosas de las cuales al día siguiente estaría arrepentido―. ¡ESCUCHEN TODOS!

Había bastantes personas que se habían ido, pero quedaban algunos miembros de la empresa, y los más íntimos; Astoria y Draco se mantenían cerca, Roger ahora sosteniendo a Hermione de la cintura, Harry y Ginny, que estaban terminando de despedirse y de repente se quedaron estáticos observando al pelirrojo que se había parado tambaleando sonriente y había logrado con su llamado de atención, que bajaran la música y que todos lo miraran sorprendidos.

―¡Escuchen bien, eh! ¡Tengo un anuncio importante que hacer! ―dijo Ron, alzando su copa y Hermione contuvo el aliento.

* * *

Geoffrey no había sido el conductor ni por asomo. Daphne era realmente la más sobria, así que cuando decidieron irse los tres juntos, ella no dejó que ni Pansy ni él tuvieran su oportunidad al volante. Cuando llegaron al departamento de Parkinson, costó bastante entrar y dedicarse a lo que habían ido, el alcohol que llevaban encima era una constante que no les dejaba pensar, pero Daphne estaba lúcida, ella sabía perfectamente cuándo poner el freno. Apenas cerró la puerta, quedando con ellos dentro, pensó que todo eso era una locura, así que dejó las llaves sobre una mesa, y se acercó a su amiga que seguía tambaleando mientras Geoffrey se dedicaba a acostarse y a quedarse en cueros y las miraba con una mueca embobada. Él realmente era un tipo sin problemas, aunque frunció la mirada cuando Pansy se sentó en la cama y en lugar de girarse hacia él, vio a Daphne inclinarse hacia ella, guiñarle un ojo y besarla de lleno sin ningún tipo de drama. La mirada de Geoffrey cambió totalmente a una de sorpresa, que luego se transformó en lujuria cuando observó cómo las lenguas de ambas muchachas se tocaban. Pansy se separó un poco de su acompañante, y se quitó la blusa. Daphne sonrió y observó a Geoffrey mordiéndose el labio inferior lascivamente.

―Ya regreso ―dijo traviesa, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Geoffrey extendió una mano hacia Pansy y la apoyó sobre su espalda, buscando exactamente el pequeño enlace que le impedía dejar libres los senos de la chica. La morena alzó el rostro y viró su cabeza hacia él, su postura parecía nerviosa, y más cuando Geoffrey alcanzó a deshacerse de la prenda que la había mantenido protegida. Él, en lugar de explorar con sus manos aquella porción de piel que había liberado, la tomó del rostro e inclinó su cabeza para besarla. Y cuando lo hizo, ella dejó de estar incómoda, y se pegó un poco a él. Sus pechos exactamente quedaron friccionándose con el torso desnudo de él mientras se besaban cada vez con un poco más de pasión.

―Geoffrey ―susurró casi en un gemido cuando se separó de su boca. Parecía desconcertada y sin entender cómo había llegado hasta allí.

―¿Quieres parar? ―preguntó él frunciendo el ceño. Pansy negó y se dedicó a besarlo nuevamente, comiéndole la boca con desmesurado entusiasmo. La pura verdad era que estaban borrachos, que ambos eran la misma clase de persona y que hacía bastante tiempo que se tenían ganas, cosa que Daphne sabía muy bien.

Esta última salió del baño y en su rostro se volvió a reflejar la misma sonrisa de cuando los había dejado solos. Agarró las llaves de su auto y se fue del departamento sin siquiera hacerles notar que no compartiría la velada con ellos. Ella estaba completamente segura de que sucedería, de que con o sin alcohol, Pansy por fin tendría algo con Geoffrey, y que el muchacho, mujeriego o no, ya se lo iba mereciendo desde hacía rato. Era una broma personal que siempre se hacían entre ellos, aquello de hacer un trío. La verdad, ambas muchachas eran suficientemente amigas y liberales como para no tener importancia en algo semejante, pero había algo que cambiaba las cosas. Una cosa era decirlo, y otra cosa era llevarlo a cabo. Daphne estaba pasando de su obsesión por Roger a un enamoramiento serio, y aunque Pansy no quisiera aceptarlo, acabaría por entender que Geoffrey era un buen partido, que aunque se fijara en todas, sólo tenía detalles y molestias con ella.

Cuando Daphne cerró la puerta de un portazo involuntario, Geoffrey volvió su mirada lentamente hacia allí, como embobado, disfrutando de los beso que la morena le proporcionaba en su pecho, aunque al notarlo distraído, alzó la cabeza y lo observó con curiosidad, casi como si por primera vez en toda la noche estuviera consciente.

―¿Se fue, verdad? ―preguntó ella, haciendo referencia a su amiga. Geoffrey le sonrió asintiendo, como un padre hace con su hija, pero con una gran diferencia; que ella no era su hija, era una mujer de su edad y la quería de otra forma que no sólo su mirada sabía expresar bien, si no sus actos que lo decían todo.

―Lo hizo a propósito, creo… ―comentó con la voz ronca, acariciándole el cabello oscuro, corriéndoselo hacia atrás.

―Dalo por hecho ―aseguró Pansy, conociendo bien las intenciones de su amiga, y volvió a besarlo.

Geoffrey quiso tomar protagonismo y provocó que rodaran sobre sí mismos para quedar él sobre ella. Bajó su cabeza y comenzó a besarle los senos mientras Pansy lo sostenía de la nuca enterrando sus dedos entre su cabello rubio y ondulado. Ella se arqueó un poco y la situación fue acalorándose, haciéndose necesaria la impronta de quedarse al desnudo para unir sus cuerpos. Cualquiera que los conociera bien diría que eso ya había pasado, que no eran amantes nuevos, que no lo hacían juntos por primera vez, pero realmente aquello no había pasado nunca entre ellos, simplemente porque Pansy Parkinson se había negado demasiadas veces. Pero actualmente eso estaba olvidado. Él mordisqueaba cada parte de su cuerpo, sudaban luego de comenzar con las primeras embestidas, quizá Pansy estaba gritando el nombre de él y Geoffrey el de ella… No lo sabían, porque ni siquiera podían pensar en aquello. Manteniendo las piernas fuertemente enredadas en la cintura de él, Pansy sintió cómo su sexo envolvía completamente el miembro excitado de Geoffrey, que parecía ser un novato con todas las energías del mundo, y repartía besos en el cuello terso de ella al tiempo que la penetraba, moviéndose cada vez con mayor ritmo, incrementando fuerza y velocidad, jadeando junto a ella, que terminó por clavar sus uñas en la espalda de él. Sudando, completamente unidos, abrazados, entrelazados con sus manos y dedos, mirándose a los ojos finalmente, sonrieron y no dejaron de reír hasta decidir que debían volver a comenzar de nuevo…

* * *

―¡RON! ¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo! ―El pelirrojo se había subido a una silla y estaba tambaleante con su copa en mano, a punto de anunciar algo que Hermione comenzaba a temerse que sería para problemas. Ginny volvió a gritarle a su hermano, pero éste hizo caso omiso. Natalie y Theodore observaron al pelirrojo con preocupación, aunque en el fondo, ella estaba segura de que Ron no había tomado demasiado como para hacer estupideces… Podría estar fingiendo, aunque… Comenzó a dudarlo tras escuchar lo siguiente.

―Llegué a la empresa con un solo motivo… ¡Sí, señores! Muchos aquí saben cuál es… ―aseguró Ron, como si estuviera dando una conferencia de prensa o un discurso político―. VINE A RECLAMAR LO QUE ME PERTENECE… Así que Don Federer, ¿puedes irte al carajo?

―Weasley, bájate, no seas payaso… ―dijo Roger tomando cartas en el asunto y acercándose a él. Hermione comprendió que no había entendido a qué se refería Ron―. Eres uno de los mayores referentes de la empresa, no me hagas odiarte, me caes bien.

―No debería caerte bien, Davies. Te voy a decir dos cosas: la primera; me calienta tu mujer ―confesó con total descaro, riéndose con socarronería. Nott no evitó echar una risita por lo bajo junto a Natalie, no esperaban que dijera aquello ni por asomo.

―¡RONALD! ―gritó Ginny al lado de un anonadado Harry y cerca de Hermione que se mantenía completamente sonrojada, más por lo que Ron había dicho que por que la miraran todos, excepto su marido que seguía mirando ofuscado a Ron, ya casi con odio―. Pedazo de animal, borracho, desubicado…

―No puedo creer que Geoffrey se esté perdiendo esto… ―le dijo Draco por lo bajo a su mujer. Astoria lo miró incómoda pero después volvió su mirada con interés hacia el pelirrojo.

―Diré la cosa número dos… ―Roger lo miró seriamente y bastantes personas contuvieron el aliento por no saber con qué otra cosa saldría―; Hermione sigue enamorada de mí, así que, loser, no pierdas el tiempo con ella.

―¡Es suficiente! ―farfulló enojado Davies―. ¡Lárgate de aquí, imbécil! ―Lo tomó de la camiseta, haciéndolo bajar de la silla y lo empujó un poco hacia la puerta.

Francamente, Ron no iba a pelear con un tipo como él pero volvió sobre sus pasos, terco como una mula, y de improviso se acercó a Hermione, que estaba paralizada, y la abrazó. La abrazó tan fuerte y tan sentidamente, que Hermione no supo cómo no corresponder, y por inercia sus brazos se movieron solos, y se enrollaron en la espalda de él, viendo por encima de su ancho hombro a Roger, que no tenía una particular mirada amistosa. Tragó saliva y trató de separarse de Ron. Él suspiró y se separó de ella, mirándola a los ojos luego.

―Me alegro de que hayas pasado un buen cumpleaños ―dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole de lado, provocando que ella recordara aquel corte de luz en el edificio de la empresa. Sin prestar atención al insulto que recibió del marido de Hermione, se fue hacia la puerta y desapareció dando un portazo final, dejando la tensión a altos niveles de escala dentro.

―¿Está demás decir que se acabó la fiesta? ―ironizó Roger, mirando a Hermione pero dirigiéndose a los demás, que se despidieron brevemente y se largaron de allí lo más rápido que fueron capaces―. ¿Tienes algo que decir, Hermione?

―No ―dijo ella pero se corrigió rápidamente―. Ahora no…

Con ideas poco claras y el latido fuerte de su corazón golpeando fuerte contra su pecho, se encerró en el cuarto de baño y no salió de allí por largo rato, quizá el suficiente para aligerar el clima e irse a la cama sin responder preguntas por el momento.


	11. Renuncia

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir esta humilde historia._

_**N/A:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews =), no se acostumbren a lo rápido que publico esta vez, de casualidad me dieron los tiempos y la inspiración bendita. No quedan muchos capítulos más, sin embargo, no puedo decirles con precisión cuántos restan. Entre cuatro y seis, más o menos... Lean, y por favor, cualquier cosa que quieran expresar, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, me avisan. Gracias, espero que les guste! El próximo capítulo es el capítulo de "la verdad". Hasta pronto._

* * *

**11**

**Renuncia**

Se escuchaba de fondo la televisión a bajo volumen en algún canal de noticias mientras Roger Davies revolvía su taza de té con una cucharita. Con aspecto aburridor, sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano desocupada, se dejaba abandonar por algunos pensamientos. Aún estaba en pijama de camiseta blanca con mangas largas y pantalón celeste corto ―una extraña rejunta usada como ropa de dormir― cuando dejó su taza intacta y encendió un cigarrillo que tampoco se decidió a fumar demasiado, sino que dejaba involuntariamente que se consumiera solo mientras lo sostenía entre los dedos. El departamento se sumía en silencio cuando Roger salió de su abstracción mental al escuchar los pies descalzos de Hermione resonar por el piso. Ella se acercó y se sentó. También estaba en pijama.

Era la mañana del domingo después de la fiesta, aunque ya casi estaban dándole la bienvenida al mediodía. Hermione subió las piernas a la silla, se llevó las rodillas al pecho y las abrazó mientras miraba a su marido con la cabeza ladeada y apoyada en sus piernas. La cara soñolienta de ambos era un indicio no sólo de la fiesta de la noche anterior, si no de cuánto tiempo habían tardado en poder dormirse luego de que los invitados se fueran.

―No me gusta que fumes ―comentó Hermione de repente. Roger la miró y apagó el cigarrillo aplastándolo contra el cenicero de cristal que estaba en la mesa.

―Voy a dejarte, ¿sabes? ―dijo él con pena, pero totalmente decidido―. Lo de Weasley…

―Él… No es lo que piensas. ―Se encogió de hombros, tomó el control remoto del televisor y comenzó a jugar con él mientras buscaba qué decir y cómo― Las cosas que él dijo, ya sabes que estaba borracho y… bueno, puede que tengan algo de verdad, me temo, pero no quiero que sea motivo para echarlo de la empresa.

―La empresa es un desastre, Hermione. Hace tiempo que no es lo que era, imagínate ahora que ni tú ni yo somos serios ―planteó Roger con tal intensidad que provocó que ella lo mirara más directamente.

―¿Tú no eres serio? ¿Te refieres a que hiciste algo que no debías? ―preguntó con cierta molestia pero contradictoriamente esperanzada de no ser la única que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

―Hace más de un año estamos casados, Hermione. Tengo veintisiete, casi veintiocho años y aún soy un idiota que no ha hecho nada de su vida porque todo lo tuve de arriba, toda la empresa heredada de mis padres… Me casé porque pensé que tenía que sentar cabeza, porque pensé que eras la indicada, y no sólo veo que yo me equivoqué con esto.

Hermione se detuvo a pensar en qué significaba aquello. Ella realmente nunca se había planteado dejar a Roger. Había querido frenar a Ron más de una vez cuando empezó a buscarla durante las horas laborales. Cuando se casó estaba decidida, si no era amor, algún sentimiento cercano a ese la invadía, y cuando Ron reapareció de los cimientos, de un pasado que habría preferido enterrar, como salido de algo parecido a un sueño transformado en pesadilla, y comenzó a mortificarla y, en cierta medida, a abusar de su poder sobre ella, Hermione pasó de sentirse atrapada entre la espada y la pared, a estar completamente confundida, porque a pesar de que Ron fuera bastante cavernícola, sabía que había un motivo detrás de eso, una venganza por haberse casado con otro, un deseo de hacerle sentir que se había perdido de vivir esos momentos que a duras penas y en pocos minutos disfrutaban y que podrían haber sido mejores si estuviesen realmente juntos.

―¿Y tu anillo? ―preguntó Roger, luego de unos minutos de silencio, dándose cuenta de que su dedo anular estaba vacío.

―Lo perdí… ―respondió sonrojada.

―Fue Weasley, ¿no?

―En serio, no lo despidan por mi culpa ―se adelantó.

―¿Tanto te importa? ―inquirió molesto y Hermione bajó el rostro―. Si lo echamos no será por tu culpa, eso lo puedes apostar.

―Yo… Roger ―balbuceó sin saber cómo mirarlo―, si pudieras perdonarme alguna vez…

―Aún no, quiero entender primero. ¿Cómo que sigues enamorada de él? ¿Cuándo lo estuviste? Yo sólo creí que habían sido compañeros… Dijiste que andaban Harry, él y tú todo el tiempo, pero que Ronald y tú no congeniaban bien y que por eso no se siguieron hablando cuando ya no fue necesario verse… ―razonó en cuestionamiento. Roger sabía que no tenía que juzgar a Hermione si él también había estado jugando sucio, pero primero quería comprender algunas cosas, ahora entendía por qué en su familia siempre lo habían tratado de despistado.

―Te mentí. La verdad es que Ron fue mi primer novio… ―dijo, sintiéndose tonta al saber que sus mejillas estaban coloradas.

―¿Y entonces? ―la apremió a seguir.

―Él y yo tuvimos una relación bastante larga, aunque… en realidad para mi gusto fue demasiado corta. Habíamos cumplido un año juntos, pero después él misteriosamente se levantó un día diciendo que no me quería más y se fue… No sólo fuimos novios, ¿entiendes? Habíamos sido amigos durante gran parte de la infancia y adolescencia ―le contó Hermione, y se mordió el labio superior con cierta rabia―. De todas formas los Weasley no se molestaron en contarme nada y parecieron desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra en cuanto Ron se fue de viaje… Ni siquiera Ginny me lo dijo.

―Quizá tuvieron algún problema… ―sugirió Roger, metido en la historia y estando más tranquilo sabiendo la verdad de las cosas.

―Harry me había contado algo una vez. Me dijo que Ron debía irse a estudiar a otro país por una beca o algo así, pero sé que había algo más… Si fuera por aquello, él simplemente me lo hubiera dicho y no habría tenido que dejarme.

―Él dijo que tú estabas enamorada de él pero… bueno, eso parece ser cierto ahora que sé más de la historia, pero ¿qué le pasa a él? Está bastante desquiciado ―advirtió Roger. Hermione hizo una mueca apenada y su esposo estiró una mano hacia ella y la acarició―. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

―Quisiera estar enamorada de ti, creí estarlo. Como tú dijiste, nos equivocamos, nos apresuramos… No sé de quién querías escapar tú, pero yo de verdad estaba tratando de sentir que no lo estaba esperando más, sentí que eras tan importante para mí cuando nos casamos, que lograrías sacármelo de la cabeza, arrancármelo del corazón… La verdad es que soy una ilusa, una mala esposa, e incluso no sé ni para qué sirvo si tampoco estoy segura de que Weasley sienta algo por mí.

Hermione agachó la cabeza para que sus pequeñas lagrimitas no fueran vislumbradas por Roger, pero esto fue en vano.

―¿Por qué quieres que te perdone, entonces? ¿Me has estado engañando o no?

―No he… sido capaz de frenarlo nunca ―dijo entrecortadamente.

―¿Frenarlo? ¿¡Pero qué…! ―Comenzó a alterarse pero Hermione alzó una mano y lo interrumpió negando con la cabeza.

―¡No! Él no ha sido muy prudente, ni yo mucho menos… Pero no me obligó a nada. Puede que al principio sí, un poco pero…

―¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Es un psicópata! ―dijo poniéndose bruscamente de pie―. ¡Voy a matarlo!

―¡No! No lo entiendes, él no me ha hecho nada obligándome… Sucedió que b-bueno, todo comenzó cuando regresó ―contó Hermione, que se había puesto de pie y lo había arrastrado hasta el sofá para que se sentara con ella y se tranquilizara―, empezó a molestarme y a…

―No quiero saber esto, no quiero saberlo, de verdad… ―le dijo Roger suplicándole― Pero si te sentiste… mal, por así decirlo, cuando él… intentaba hacerte… cosas… bueno, eso. Si te sentiste sometida a algo que no querías hacer, deberías haber hablado con alguien, si no podías decírmelo porque las reglas del juego eran en plan "que no se entere mi marido", tendrías que haber sido capaz de decírselo a alguien más… Ahora, si no querías decir nada simplemente porque… te gustaba la situación, entonces no tienes por qué quejarte.

―Al principio sí me sentí mal. Me molestaba que Ronald hubiera cambiado tanto en su manera de ser, pero cuando ya se me hizo costumbre…

―Me siento más insultado que engañado al escuchar esto ―comentó con resignación, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos.

―Yo… lo siento. Si te lo estás tomando de esta manera es porque tú también tienes algo que decirme ―convino Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos, aquellas oscuras esferas que siempre le habían parecido tan sinceras y que ahora escondían algo―. ¿Quién es?

Roger tragó saliva y la miró por sobre su propio hombro, de costado. Su voz grave interrumpió la pausa.

―¿Por qué piensas que es alguien en específico?

―Lo sé, simplemente. ¿Me equivoco? ―inquirió Hermione.

―No… ―Suspiró―. No sé para qué nos casamos sin estar completamente seguros.

―Antes de casarnos, ¿ya habías tenido algo con… esta mujer?

―No, pero nunca me fue indiferente. ―Roger volvió a mirar al piso y cuando levantó la mirada, ahora húmeda, confesó― Es Daphne, Hermione… Daphne Greengrass.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos al imaginárselo. Jamás lo habría adivinado; Daphne no parecía ser la clase de persona que podría interesarse en Roger, aunque en realidad sí fueran lo bastante compatibles, por estilo de vida, por profesión…

―No lo esperaba… ―musitó pensativa―. ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

―Creo que sí ―dijo suavemente, esperando que ella le gritara algo. Se encogió de hombros―. Con lo descuidados que nos tenemos a nosotros mismos, no sé qué esperábamos… No puedo, no consigo dejar de pensar en ella.

Hermione sonrió. En ese momento sentía envidia por Daphne. No precisamente porque le gustaría que Roger sintiera eso por ella, sino porque él era tan dulce como le gustaría que lo fuera Ron.

―¿Ella te quiere? ―preguntó.

―Parece… No lo sé ―respondió dudando. Resopló y se puso de pie―. ¿Quieres salir, comer algo?

―Sí, supongo que es mejor plan que quedarse en casa ―admitió Hermione, y ambos se dirigieron hacia la habitación para cambiarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana, Ron se dirigió a la empresa con mal semblante. Había pasado una mala noche, entre la resaca de la fiesta y lo liviano que se sentía, como si flotara en lugar de caminar. Había sufrido vómitos durante todo el día anterior, y no parecía mejorar. Quizá en primer lugar fuera por el alcohol ingerido, pero algo le decía que no se mintiera a sí mismo, que no había tomado demasiado como en aquel momento aparentaba a ojos de todos.

Con más fuerza de voluntad que otra cosa, entró en el edificio y saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza a los chicos de recepción, Dean y Katie. El chico de piel morena pareció anotar algo en una planilla y marcó un número llevándose el teléfono a la oreja, mientras que la chica miró preocupada a Ron y se salió de su puesto para acercarse a él.

―¿Está bien, señor Weasley? ―preguntó amable.

―Sí, no se preocupe ―dijo con actitud evasiva y trató de sonreír aunque lo logró muy brevemente―. Subo, hasta después.

Tras saludarla, se encerró en el ascensor apenas llegó a la planta y apretó el botón del piso siete. Estando dentro se apoyó contra la pared y resopló. Tenía sueño y no parecía querer esforzarse por que no se notara aquello en su rostro. Nadie interrumpió su viaje y salió de allí directo a su planta. Por el camino aparecieron varios empleados y uno de ellos lo frenó.

―Señor Weasley, escuché que lo necesitan en el piso de arriba. Mandaron unos cortometrajes de animación para analizar y editar ―le informó con rapidez y se esfumó tan deprisa que Ron se preguntó si habría sucedido o se lo había imaginado.

Se escabulló en su oficina y aunque no era claramente a lo que había ido, no pudo evitar correr al baño y devolver lo poco que había podido desayunar. Se sentó en el suelo y se apoyó contra la pared, tratando de quedarse quieto y no sentir que el mundo le daba vueltas a su alrededor. Luego de unos minutos, aunque le parecieron horas, apareció Natalie diciendo que lo buscaban para una reunión en el último piso. Tras ella entró Theodore también diciendo necesitarlo. Al parecer era un día movedizo y ocupado, y él no podía siquiera intentar responder, no podía ponerse de pie.

―¿Ron? Me dijeron que habías llegado, ¿en dónde estás? ―insistió Natalie mientras se acercaba a la puerta del baño y miraba a Theodore como preguntándose qué pasaba con Ron. Se lo encontró tirado allí, dando una imagen de lo más lamentable―. Dios, ayer cuando te llamé me dijiste que no me preocupara… ¿Qué pasa?

―¿Qué tiene? ―preguntó Theodore acercándose también y observando el estado deplorable del pelirrojo―. No se ve nada bien, está pálido.

Natalie apoyó una mano en la frente de Ron y comprobó que tenía un poco de temperatura. Se volteó a ver a Theodore y éste entendió, sin necesidad de palabras, que debía localizar un médico rápido. Nott llegó hasta el teléfono y avisó en recepción para que enviaran a alguien, mientras Ron se levantaba con ayuda de Natalie y ésta lo sostenía cuando él volvía a vomitar en el retrete.

―¿Quieres que lo sostenga yo? ―preguntó Theo a Natalie. Ella asintió agradecida.

―Tengo que ir a avisarle a Hermione…

―En realidad no debes ―dijo él, ocupando su lugar y preocupándose por ver que Ron no se cayera hacia adelante.

―No es por lo que piensas, es que soy su secretaria y me dijo que le avisara que tiene reunión en el último piso, debe saber que no va a poder asistir.

―En todo caso, podrías buscar a Pansy, ella es la secretaria de Ron, por lo tanto cuando no está él debe representarlo ―indicó Nott.

―Si la encontrara por alguna parte… Quédate con él por favor, voy a buscarla ―dijo Natalie que le echó una mirada de preocupación a Ron y se fue.

―Pareces tan vulnerable ahora ―comentó Theodore con lástima.

Ron dejó de vomitar y se puso más derecho aun recibiendo ayuda de Nott. Se acercó al lavabo y se enjuagó la boca varias veces. Luego se irguió y miró con ojos cansados a Theodore.

―¿No estás… enamorado de ella, verdad? ―preguntó Ron, se volvió a sentar en el suelo y Theo hizo lo mismo a su lado―. Estoy hablando de Hermione.

―No. Lo que dije lo dije porque es la verdad. Nadie me ayudó como ella, yo solamente era un chico con el perfil adecuado, pero no parecía ser lo suficientemente bueno como para entrar en la empresa. Ella insistió demasiado. Creo que más que enamorarme, fue un descubrimiento… No es mi amiga, ni tampoco estoy enamorado, pero ella es diferente, ¿entiendes? Me genera demasiado respeto. Ella es la persona que comprende a los demás antes de intentar comprenderse a sí misma ―afirmó, hablando casi como si de verdad estuviera enamorado. Ron lo escuchaba pensativo, estaba pasmado, no esperaba recibir esa respuesta―. No merece sufrir, estoy seguro, y tampoco es alguien para dejar ir. Es una mujer como para casarse, como Natalie, por ejemplo…

―Lo es, ¿verdad? ―dijo Ron embobado y con la voz ronca, asintiendo.

―Sí, por eso Roger se terminó por casar con Hermione, fue casi un negocio para ambos, aunque en un principio parecieran enamorados ―explicó Theodore. No sabía por qué le hablaba educadamente cuando entre ellos no tenían una relación fluida y los pocos momentos de encuentro, Ron se la pasaba insultándolo, pero no estaba en su naturaleza armar escándalos ni ser rencoroso.

―Lamento haber… sido una pesadilla para ti desde que llegué ―convino Ron tranquilamente y con sinceridad, cosa que sorprendió a Theo.

―Permiso. ―Era Natalie de nuevo. Observó la situación un segundo y volvió a hablar―. Llegó el médico, Ron. ¿Estás mejor?

―No lo creo ―convino Theodore poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Ron―. Te dejo en buenas manos, supongo.

―Gracias ―dijo Ron, dubitativo. Theodore cruzó mirada con él y antes de marcharse repasó los ojos de Natalie. Algo le decía que ella los había estado escuchando. Cruzó a Pansy en la entrada y la morena pasó para ver cómo se encontraba Ron, mientras el médico se dirigía a revisarlo.

* * *

Cuando Natalie había logrado localizar a Pansy, ésta se comunicó con Lavender, la secretaria de Roger, y pudo avisar directamente que Ron no iba a pasar por el piso porque necesitaba atención médica. Lavender, haciendo su trabajo, pidió el permiso pertinente para interrumpir la reunión, e ingresó en la oficina de Roger. Dentro estaban también, Draco, Hermione y las hermanas Greengrass. Lavender miró a su jefe y le comunicó el recado.

―Disculpe, señor Davies, el señor Weasley no podrá presentarse… ―Draco no pudo contener una risa pero Daphne lo codeó para que se pusiera serio.

―¿Debido a qué? ―preguntó Roger algo ofuscado mientras echaba una mirada a Hermione.

―Me dijeron que se encuentra enfermo, tuvo que subir la asistencia médica a verlo y… ―informó la rubia, aunque de nuevo se interrumpió porque escuchó que alguien abría bruscamente la puerta, entraba y daba un portazo.

―¿Weasley? ―preguntó Roger con voz más aguda de lo usual, al sorprenderse de la llegada de Ron. Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, escudriñándolo―. Mi secretaria me estaba diciendo que no vendrías, que estabas enfermo.

Ron se tambaleó un poco por la reciente corrida y Lavender, que era quien estaba más cerca, llegó a sostenerlo, aunque todos tuvieron la leve intención de auxiliarlo.

―No tienes que estar aquí si no te sientes bien ―le indicó Draco, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo.

Hermione asintió observándolo con temor a que se desmayara allí mismo.

―En realidad sí tiene que estar ―aseguró Astoria, mirándolo seriamente. Ron alzó la cabeza un poco y le clavó sus ojos azules fijamente.

―¿Ya encontraste a quién me reemplace? ―le preguntó él, desconcertando a los demás.

―¿Renunciaste? ―preguntó incrédulo Draco, y miró a su esposa cuando Ron asintió―. ¿Cuándo pasó eso que no me dijiste?

―Ayer envió un email diciendo que iba a presentar la renuncia y me llenó de nombres de buenos futuros reemplazantes. Aunque necesitemos a más de uno para cubrir su puesto ya que él es un poco multifunción… ―explicó Astoria alzando las cejas y encogiéndose de hombros.

―Estoy seguro de que sabrán reemplazarme bien, hasta hace dos meses no me necesitaban ―inquirió Ron, ya que antes no había pertenecido nunca a la empresa. Miró a Hermione de soslayo y se volteó despacio. Antes de que pudiera salir, Pansy ingresó sin llamar a la puerta y chocó con él.

―Ay, lo siento. Temía que te fueras a caer por el camino, como escapaste del doctor… ―comentó ayudándolo. Lavender se retiró de allí y Pansy se llevó a Ron, logrando hacerle una seña a Daphne para que luego se encontraran a hablar.

―Raro este Weasley, eh… ―dijo Draco luego de lanzar un silbido―. Pero realmente me cae mejor cuando está borracho.

―Ubícate ―le pidió Astoria con cara de pocos amigos.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó inocentemente como si no hubiera hecho nada. Su mujer simplemente resopló.

―De todas formas ya habíamos terminado con esto. No sé a ustedes, pero me preocupa realmente el puesto de Weasley en la empresa, así que voy a seguir buscando en los perfiles que me mandó a ver si encuentro uno que pueda reemplazarlo… ―informó y se retiró de allí.

―Tu hermana está rara… ―le comentó Draco a Daphne, frunciendo el entrecejo, cuando ésta se fue.

―A mí me parece que está igual que siempre ―respondió sin prestarle mucha atención―. ¿Ha terminado la reunión entonces?

―Definitivamente ―aseguró su cuñado―, yo me voy, que hay mucho por hacer.

―Yo igual… ―dijo Hermione, hablando por primera vez. Draco se fue sin más, pero ella se volvió y observó de a uno a la vez a Roger y a Daphne―. Sí…, probablemente debía haberlo imaginado.

Sonrió un poco y los dejó solos. Daphne no entendió exactamente por qué dijo aquello, Draco y su hermana le habían contado lo que pasó en la fiesta de Hermione luego de que ella se fuera con Pansy y Geoffrey, pero no tenía mucho que ver con lo que la castaña había insinuado entre ellos. Roger la sacó de sus pensamientos al pararse frente a ella y acariciarle la mejilla.

―Le he dicho a Hermione que le fui infiel ―le dijo. Daphne no respondió, agachó un poco la cabeza y Roger la obligó a mirarlo―. ¿En qué piensas? ¿Qué pasa?

―¿Ella te dijo que tiene algo con Weasley y que te dejaría? ¿Por eso es que le hablaste sobre nosotros? ―preguntó la chica que, con incomodidad, se echó sus oscuros mechones de pelo de su frente hacia atrás.

―No, le dije que iba a dejarla antes de que me contara lo de Ron ―dijo Roger―, y después le conté que era por ti.

―¿Se van a separar, entonces? ―preguntó incrédula―. En su tiempo hubiese jurado que eran la pareja perfecta.

―Seguramente lo éramos, porque las parejas perfectas no existen, linda. ―Él se inclinó lo suficiente y llegó a besar sus labios. Daphne le correspondió despacio y luego se separó―. Es lógico que vayamos a separarnos.

―Yo no lo veo tan lógico… Podrían fingir que nada pasó ―sugirió Daphne, deseando que no sucediera así realmente.

Davies resopló y negó con la cabeza. Daphne sonrió y lo besó de nuevo, poniéndose un poco de puntitas de pie. Mientras se besaban abrazados intentaban hablar también.

―Rechacé una noche con Geoffrey y Pansy por ti ―comentó ella, riéndose y luego atrapando su labio superior en un nuevo beso.

―¿Estás loca?... ¿Cómo no caíste en semejante tentación? ―inquirió Roger abrazándola más fuerte.

―Tenía que hacerme a un lado y sentar cabeza contigo, ¿no? ―aseguró volviendo a reír mientras se separaban.

―¿Y esos dos tontos por fin ligaron o qué? ―preguntó él, corriéndole tiernamente un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Daphne se mordió el labio inferior y asintió sonriendo.

―Seguro que sí, todavía tengo que averiguar los detalles…

―Sí, claro… morbosa ―musitó él, volviendo a acortar distancia, besándola.

* * *

En pisos inferiores, Geoffrey repasaba las columnas que había escrito esa mañana para la revista local, sin embargo, no podía concentrarse bien. De vez en cuando corregía alguna que otra falta de ortografía, y sustituía palabras por otras pero en general parecía abstraído. Estaba por rendirse y ponerse de pie, justo cuando alguien entró de improviso y a medio camino él se volvió a dejar caer sobre la silla. Era Astoria y lo miraba con censura.

―Vengo a dejar las cosas en claro ―afirmó con rotundidad.

―¿Sí? ¿Dígame qué necesita, señora Malfoy? ―inquirió con cierto sarcasmo, aunque trató de ponerse serio cuando ella se cruzó de brazos y dio un aspecto más aterrador.

―Necesito que no seas tan idiota, y que te dejes de joder, ¿puede ser? ―Geoffrey abrió mucho los ojos, pasmado, pero asintió.

―¿Algo más?

―Sí, que voy a ser sincera con Draco, porque no es que no me pueda sacar tu beso de la cabeza, así que no te mofes de nada, pero es que me molesta estar con la sensación de ocultarle algo. Así que para que estés alerta, si te despide no será mi culpa… ―informó ella, volteándose decidida y dando un portazo al irse.

―Pero… ¡Ay, no! ―exclamó girando su silla y quedando de espaldas a la puerta que volvía a abrirse―. ¡Soy un idiota!

―¿Y recién te das cuenta? ―ironizó Pansy conteniendo la risa, mientras entraba, provocando que él se pusiera de pie para enfrentarla―. Ron renunció, tendrás que hacer trabajo extra mientras consigan un reemplazo.

Geoffrey sonrió socarronamente al verla, sin escuchar realmente lo que había dicho de Ron, y ella le devolvió una mirada enojada. Con más entusiasmo, Hooper pronunció su sonrisa y generó un resoplido en ella.

―¿Vas a responder algo o vas a seguir evocando alguna imagen mental bien sucia?

―No sé qué te dio a pensar que estaba pensando en algo como eso… ¿Será que tú no te lo puedes sacar de la cabeza? Porque yo tengo la conciencia bien limpia ―argumentó él, poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos y acercándose a ella.

―Sería bueno que respetaras el espacio personal ―admitió ella, sin dar un paso hacia atrás, con aspecto desafiante.

―No, no soy de esos, si quieres a un romántico deberías haber calentado a Theo, él sí que sería tu perrito faldero… ―dijo de forma burlesca, ladeó la cabeza y a Pansy le resultó simpática la manera en que sus hoyuelos de las mejillas se acentuaron más con su siempre sonrisa fastidiosa.

―Vine a avisarte lo de Ron, tú sigue fantaseando en tu mente… ―dijo Pansy. Aunque amagó a irse, se acercó a él lo suficiente como para rozar su nariz con la suya. Geoffrey entreabrió los labios, pero ella se alejó con una sonrisita triunfadora y se fue de su oficina sin más.

Geoffrey se tapó la cara con las manos y se insultó a sí mismos varias veces, hasta que decidió sacarse a la chica de la cabeza y volver al trabajo…, o al menos intentarlo.

* * *

―¿Ron? ―preguntó por tercera vez Natalie.

El pelirrojo estaba sentado en su silla detrás del escritorio, permanecía callado y con los ojos cerrados, y tenía la frente sudada aunque su amiga se empeñaba en pasarle paños de agua fría por allí e intentaba bajarle la fiebre.

―El médico dijo que es mejor que vayas a casa, ¿por qué eres tan terco? ―dijo con cansancio.

―Quiero morir… ―dijo con voz robótica en toda respuesta.

―No digas eso, tonto.

―Quiero decirle algo a Granger, y después quiero morir ―insistió.

―Yo también digo estupideces mientras estoy afiebrada, pero igualmente si debes decirle algo a ella, te aconsejo que lo hagas cuando estés más sobrio… ―convino la joven― Al final parece que la única forma de hacerte confesar es emborrachándote o estando enfermo.

―Es porque los borrachos y los enfermos son lo suficientemente débiles como para retener algo que ha estado guardado y clavado en el fondo de su corazón por tanto tiempo…

―Pero no es la manera adecuada de decírselo ―afirmó Natalie, y le quitó el paño de la cabeza. Se fue hacia el baño justo en el momento en que Hermione entraba a la oficina. La joven se quedó allí, sin saber si salir e interrumpir o no.

―¿Por qué renunciaste, Ron? ―preguntó con lástima.

Lo ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron levemente y la observaron. Hermione parecía otra persona, físicamente igual, pero daba la impresión de estar menos rígida, menos estructurada, de haberse cansado de las apariencias.

―Porque no tengo por qué trabajar aquí ―dijo―, sólo te causo problemas.

―Creo que te prefería cuando no te importaba cuánto molestaras.

―Decídete, mujer, porque la verdad es que no te entiendo ―aseguró.

Hermione se acercó a él rodeando el escritorio y apoyó el culo allí mientras él tiraba su silla un poco para atrás, para dejar un espacio entre ellos. Sentía los párpados muy pesados, pero aun así siguió mirándola. Metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó la alianza que le había robado la otra noche. Hermione hizo caso omiso a aquello y se inclinó un poco, mirándolo de cerca y tocándole la frente caliente.

―No estás bien, deberías irte… ―inquirió.

―Ya me iré ―afirmó― y para siempre… Sólo tengo que empacar algunas cosas.

―Es extraño poder hablar contigo civilizadamente ―comentó y Natalie sintió la misma extrañeza mientras observaba la situación desde un costado, escondida tras la puerta entornada del baño.

―Debo devolverte esto. ―Ron tomó la mano izquierda de Hermione y aunque estuviera temblando, le supo colocar bien el anillo en el dedo anular con delicadeza y mirándola a los ojos.

―Ya no voy a necesitarlo ―dijo casi en un susurro y con los ojos brillantes, observándose el anillo, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda tras la sensación de los dedos de Ron colocándole esa pequeña joya. Se inclinó y lo besó en la frente brevemente―. Cuídate.

―Hermione… ―Ella se volteó casi llegando a la puerta―. Lo siento.

Hizo una pequeña sonrisa aceptando sus disculpas y se fue dejando a Ron callado y en paz. Natalie salió del baño con una mueca de ternura.

―No digas nada ―pidió Ron y ella sonrió―. ¿Me ayudas con mis cosas?

―¿En serio te vas a ir? ¡Justo ahora que las cosas se ponen buenas! ―dijo con frustración aparente.

―No te hagas la loquita, ambos sabemos que no eres así y que lo mejor es que me vaya.

―Si tú lo dices… ―Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a guardar cosas en algunas cajas junto a él.


	12. Verdades

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados para escribir esta humilde historia._

_**N/A:** Hola! Ayyyy muchísimas gracias por todo lo que dijeron en sus reviews, le dan vida a esto. Ya están llegando las partes finales del fic, aunque no tengo decidido cuántas exactamente faltan. Espero que les guste, sobre todo a mi querida Bita. Bienvenidísimas a las lectoras nuevas, espero cubrir alguna expectativa, y lamento que mis fundamentos quizá para algunos no sean del todo verosímiles, o mejor dicho, los fundamentos de Ron. Gracias por todo, gracias por leer._

* * *

**12**

**Verdades**

Tradicionalmente, Astoria era una mujer decidida y conservadora. Se había enamorado de Draco en el instituto mientras él andaba tras su hermana, babeando por ella y se había empeñado en conseguirlo como si fuera una especie de trofeo. Luego de comprender que aquello era una obsesión, se había desinteresado una vez que Draco puso los ojos en ella por fin. Daphne sencillamente sólo podía ser amiga del rubio, en cambio, Astoria tenía una leve debilidad por él debido a sus días que pasó de incógnita persiguiendo por todos lados al que ahora era su esposo. Empezaron a verse seguido. Primero se llevaban demasiado mal, luego llegaron a ser compatibles con sus gustos y placeres, convenientemente descubrieron ser perfectos amantes el uno para el otro y aunque fueran bastante jóvenes, al tiempo decidieron casarse tras sufrir la abrupta confesión salida desde el pecho a la garganta, que sólo rezan las personas enamoradas: un «te amo» a partes iguales que lo sellaría todo.

Ahora ella se jugaría una carta cruel en el juego. Nunca se habían mentido. Nunca habían tenido la necesidad porque ambos iban de frente. A ambos les gustaba dominar y sentirse fuertes, y en ese momento, Astoria agachaba la mirada con cierta cobardía pero trataba de tomar aire para infundirse valor y así poder decirle lo que la tenía apresada y temerosa. Draco hizo un insistente golpeteo con su pie y se tomó el cabello.

―¡Dios santo, ¿vas a decirlo o qué? ―se desesperó.

―¡Geoffrey me besó! ―soltó y se puso de pie con nerviosismo. Estaban en la oficina de él, en el noveno piso.

―¿Que qué? ―preguntó alterado y con los ojos bien abiertos―. ¿Y tú lo dejaste?

―¡No! En realidad… No sé. Se había cortado la luz y estaba nerviosa por el encierro dentro del ascensor y…

―¿¡Pero de qué mierda hablas! Ese estúpido, mujeriego, voy a golpearlo… ―dijo desencajado, pero Astoria lo sostuvo, alejándolo de la puerta.

―¡No! Vamos, Draco, solamente te lo dije porque sabes que no puedo mentirte, pero no pasó nada… Él está en otra… ¡Ya sabes cómo es! ―le insistió tratando de serenarlo.

―¡Es un idiota, eso es lo que es! ―farfulló furioso y dejó de hacer fuerza mirándola enojado y a los ojos―. ¿No hay nada más que tengas que decir?

―No, ¡y no me hables así!, ¿qué culpa tengo yo de que todo el mundo en esta empresa tenga las hormonas por las nubes? ―se quejó ella, frotándose un brazo que había resultado levemente herido tras intentar retener a su esposo. Draco resopló y le levantó la mirada tomándola del mentón.

―Tienes razón, lo siento. Es que me vuelve loco la idea de alguien más besándote… ―aseguró acariciándole ahora la mejilla. Observó su brazo―. ¿Te lastimé?

―No es nada… Te vuelves loco y algo salvaje, pero te comprendo… También me volvería loca si alguien te besara. ―Aquello hizo ruido en la cabeza de Draco. Ella estaba siendo muy sincera con él, en cambio, él había decidido callar lo de Pansy, aquella vez que la besó por error en la oficina de su esposa―. ¿Qué pasa?

Y aunque Astoria estuviese segura de que Draco jamás le mentiría, y él fingiera muy bien que nunca lo había hecho, esta vez se decidió por ocultarle la verdad. Había cosas que realmente no valía la pena que salieran a la luz, según su manera de pensar, y sin sentirse demasiado orgulloso por eso, sonrió y negó con la cabeza convincentemente, asegurándole a su esposa que nada sucedía.

―¿Ya arreglaste lo de Weasley? ―preguntó luego de besarla para olvidar el tema.

―Sí, me consiguió un tal Diggory y lo llamé, parece que es el adecuado ―comentó Astoria―. Ahora Ronald estará yéndose con sus cosas. Estuve pensando en eso… La demanda nunca había sido tanta antes de haberlo incorporado al equipo… Creo que aprenderían mucho de él los demás empleados.

―¡No tan rápido, mujer! ―exclamó seriamente―, no te vas a encariñar con Weasley tú también ¿eh?

―¿Encariñarme?... Sólo con Geoffrey me ha pasado. ―Draco la miró más seriamente si fuera posible y ella sonrió provocando que el brillito de sus ojos acentuara la claridad en ellos― Es broma, lo siento.

―Más te vale ―inquirió fingiendo estar ofendido. Se rascó la barbilla como si no supiera qué más hacer allí y miró hacia todos lados.

―¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Qué piensas? ―preguntó arrugando el gesto.

―No estaba pensando en nada, estaba como en blanco.

―Eso sólo puede significar una cosa... ―dijo alzando las cejas mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio.

―¿Que cuando estoy en blanco actúo como un animal?

―Un animal sexual ―aseguró susurrando.

―Eres una pervertida, yo no estaba pensando en eso ―negó Draco manteniendo el mismo tono de voz y cruzándose de brazos, indignado.

―Por supuesto que no, dijiste que estabas en blanco.

―No me siento competente aquí... ―mencionó el rubio resoplando, apoyándose también en el escritorio a su lado―. Nada competente.

―¿Por qué estamos susurrando?

―Tú empezaste a susurrar cuando usaste el doble sentido ―dijo, mirándola aún sin dejar de susurrar.

―No usé nunca un doble sentido... ―continuó en el mismo tono provocando que la situación se tornara graciosa. Draco se quedó pensativo.

―Puede que no, tienes razón, fuiste bien directa.

―Estás algo idiota y despistado hoy…

―¿Será porque mi mujer me dijo que se besó con otro y tengo ganas de demostrarle que sólo me pertenece a mí?

―Claro, entonces no estabas en blanco, ¿sabes?

―¿Tenemos sexo? ―le preguntó casi como si la idea sonara a un descubrimiento, aunque Astoria le cortó el entusiasmo.

―En casa... ―dijo sonriendo, ladeando la cabeza y recuperando el timbre normal de voz.

―Aguafiestas ―inquirió mordazmente, volviendo a mirar al frente.

Resopló y se despegó del escritorio. Se volvió hacia ella, la besó y Astoria aunque pareciera en un principio querer resistirse, lo abrazó por el cuello y entreabrió los labios para devolverle el beso. Luego lo separó apoyando sus manos en su pecho.

―En casa ―volvió a repetir con la misma sonrisa―, mejor me voy a trabajar a mi oficina.

―No me gusta nada que me rechaces, te lo advierto ―aseguró Draco, acariciando una porción de piel de su cintura.

―No te tengo miedo…

―Debería, señora Malfoy. Ya me conoce lo suficientemente bien…

―¡Assie! ¡Aquí estás! ―interrumpió su hermana resoplando―. Llegó un tal Diggory, dice que lo llamaron para una entrevista.

―Lo atenderé enseguida ―dijo Astoria separándose más de Draco y poniéndose en marcha―, después nos vemos.

Le dedicó una mirada fugaz, llena de sensualidad a Draco y su hermana miró hacia el suelo riendo para sí al haber contemplado tal momento entre la pareja.

―Sí, claro ―murmuró Draco, mordiéndose el labio al verla salir. Daphne carraspeó cuando estuvieron solos y él la miró.

―Es un buen lugar para eso pero contrólate, es mi hermana ―dijo rodando los ojos. Draco se acercó sonriente y la abrazó con cariño.

―Lo sé. ¿Recién ahora asumes el papel de hermana mayor protectora?… Te recuerdo que ya estoy casado con ella ―inquirió y sintió cómo la risa de su amiga rebotaba en su pecho agradablemente.

―Lo digo porque la conozco, yo soy la sucia de las dos, ¿recuerdas? Ella no sería ella si intentara algo contigo en una oficina. Aquí sólo abundan los problemas y busca su espacio de placer en un lugar más adecuado… Cosa que no comparto, como es lógico, pero lo respeto ―admitió la joven, separándose de él, aunque Draco siguió abrazándola por los hombros.

―Por gente como tú o tu amiguito Geoffrey, esta empresa está de cabeza, ¿sabes? ―indicó Draco ladeando su sonrisa aún más.

―No te la agarres con Geo, le tienes celos porque es simpático…

―¿Simpático? ―preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, ofuscado, haciéndose la idea de ese hombre besando a su mujer. Negó con la cabeza y se fue a sentar tras su escritorio―. Mejor ve a trabajar, Daph.

―Buena sugerencia, iré a echarle ojo al nuevo, se rumorea que está bueno ―admitió con descargo y, tirándole un beso en un gesto amigable, se despidió y abandonó la oficina.

―Mujeres… ―murmuró desganado, negando con la cabeza y volviendo a lo suyo.

Ron seguía sintiéndose mal pero aún no podía irse del edificio hasta plantear ciertas cuestiones con su reemplazante. Astoria estaba atendiendo la parte legal y contable con el muchacho, mientras tanto, el pelirrojo esperaba tambaleándose por su oficina ya vacía, con la fiebre ya aminorada pero la frente perlada en sudor. Había logrado bajar todas sus cosas con ayuda de Natalie y Pansy, que estaban bien solícitas a él. La morena, por su parte, se despidió con un abrazo de Ron y alegó que debía ir a encontrase con Daphne para matarla. Ron no hizo mucho caso al comentario, aunque Natalie la miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

―Es un lunes de locos ―comentó Natalie resoplando―, ¿necesitas algo, Ron?

―Estoy bien ―aseguró, sentándose en el escritorio vacío, dejando las piernas colgando como un niño, sin que le llegaran a tocar el suelo. Se quedó allí con la cabeza gacha un rato―. Me iré unos días al campo a visitar a mis padres… estaré bien.

―Es una buena idea, pero no quiero que desaparezcas. Te contratarán rápido en otro lugar, ya verás ―lo animó Natalie, acercándose a él y acariciándole la cabeza.

―No tengo problema con eso, ya tengo una buena oferta desde hace tiempo ―informó Ron―. Diggory hará bien su trabajo…

―¿Quién? ―se sorprendió― ¿Has dicho… Diggory? ¿Cedric Diggory?

―Sí, ¿De dónde lo conoces? ―preguntó extrañado Ron, alzando las cejas y tomando cierto color en las mejillas antes de volver a la carga― ¡Tiene seis años más que tú…!

―¡No te adelantes! ―advirtió Natalie alzando una mano y mirándolo con enojo―, solamente es un amigo.

―Ah, lo siento. Igualmente, ya ves cómo es de rápido. Hace sólo unas horas renuncié, lo sugerí y ya está haciendo papeleo para incorporarse en la empresa… Y no dudo que sea un pícaro para otros aspectos de su vida.

―Tampoco lo dudo, lo conozco… ¡Pero no quiere decir nada! Como dije, es sólo un amigo ―repitió. Salió de la oficina con resignación dejándolo solo y bajó por el ascensor al primer piso para esperar a que el reemplazante de Ron saliera de la oficina de Astoria para saludarlo.

Daphne se encontró con los reproches de su amiga directamente en el pasillo de su piso (el tercero), en donde se dirigían los espacios de escenografías montables para fotos de revista. Esa zona trabajaba en conjunto con el cuarto piso dirigido por Theodore, ya que se encargaban de la fotografía. Daphne no tenía mucha idea en general de aquel trabajo artístico, lo único que sabía era supervisar que cada quien hiciera su trabajo y la habían designado a ella a ser quien supervisara por el simple hecho de que su oficina estuviera plantada en el mismo piso en donde se llevaba a cabo aquello. Pero a Pansy poco y nada le importaba que allí tuviera que ser discreta y que hablar a alto volumen en los pasillos sobre temas privados, provocaba un sonrojo descomunal en su amiga que intentaba callarla y la arrastraba con ímpetu hacia el interior de su oficina. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, Pansy explotó:

―¡Cómo me hiciste esto! Pensé que éramos amigas... ―gritó caminando de un lado a otro, sin mirarla.

―Lo deseabas más que nada, tonta. ¡Tú que eres libre y puedes estar con quien quieras, no te opongas por histérica! ―le planteó.

―No soy ninguna histérica, Daph, pero sabes lo mucho que me gustaba que Geoffrey sólo fuera un amigo normal… ―dijo suavizando el tono de voz.

―¡ES un amigo normal, no cambió nada! ¿Acaso no te acostabas con Weasley y siguen siendo amigos? ―preguntó sin entender la postura de su amiga.

―Sí, pero me acostaba con Ron sólo por placer, nada de sentimientos. Y con Geoffrey… ―respondió Pansy.

―¡No me jodas, por eso mismo te lo digo! Si con Ronald fue sin sentimientos y siguen siendo amigos, con Geo debería ser igual. Pero sentiste algo por él y por eso estás como loca, ¡admítelo de una vez! ―le pidió Daphne cansada de la situación, encarándola.

―¡Lo único que sentí fue asco!

―¡Sé que no! ―dijo y se mordió el labio ante aquel descaro.

―Le vomité encima cuando terminamos de hacerlo… como por tercera vez… en el suelo… ya amaneciendo ―Pansy se fue encogiendo de hombros ciertamente avergonzada mientras su amiga no evitaba poner cara de desagrado y luego estallar en risas.

―¿Tres veces en una noche?... ¿Le vomitaste encima? ―Daphne volvió a reír imaginando a Geoffrey―. ¡A él debió de darle más asco!

―En realidad, me llevó al baño y dejó que terminara de vomitar mientras él se limpiaba con el agua de la ducha… ―comentó Pansy, bastante azorada, aunque luego volvió a hablar bastante segura―, debo decir que fue una imagen muy sexy para mis ojos.

―Geoffrey es sexy desde siempre.

―Es un idiota.

―¿No te dijo nada por vomitarle? ―Pansy negó con la cabeza―. Créeme, hay que tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo.

―Solamente debe pensar que seré "comida fácil" cuando no tenga a quién cazar un viernes por la noche… ―aseguró a su amiga.

―Sabes que no es así… y volviendo al tema interesante, si lo hicieron tres veces déjame decirte que además de gustarte, te encantó, lo volverías a hacer y no debería ser un problema… ―finalizó cruzándose de brazos y mirándola como si supiera exactamente que todo eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

―¡Es un problema!

―Claro que no… ¿Qué pasó después de la ducha de Geo?

―Lo obligué a vestirse y lo eché.

―¿Así sin más?

―¡Por Dios! ¿Qué más querías que pasara! ―dijo Pansy abriendo mucho los brazos y gesticulando de manera exagerada.

―Dímelo, te conozco…

―Me duché yo también, hice que saliera del baño, me lavé los dientes… ¿más detalles?

―Sé que algo más pasó, sólo suéltalo ―inquirió Daphne dándole pie a que siguiera.

―Me sequé y salí del baño. Después me puse algo de ropa… Geo ya estaba acostado, medio dormido, así que me acosté con él y después nos dormimos ―narró la chica, algo agobiada por la mirada pícara de su amiga―, ¡y sí, cuando nos despertamos el domingo sí que lo eché! Así que deja de mirarme de esa forma…

―Lo trataste bastante tiempo con amor, todo un record.

―No te burles, sabes que no sirvo para eso… ―comentó frustrada. Se acercó a ella y Daphne la abrazó como una madre.

―Aún no comprendo el problema ―dijo dulcemente.

―Creo que es porque no lo hay. Seguiré tratando a Geo de la misma manera… por idiota ―agregó al final, provocando la risa de Daphne―. Te dejaré tranquila por hoy, pero sigo enojada.

―Mentirosa ―dijo entre un carraspeo. Pansy la miró mal y se fue, dejándola sola.

Theodore asomaba sus ojos marrón verdoso por detrás de la revista semanal. Su puerta estaba abierta y observaba a Natalie, que estaba en el pasillo charlando con un chico de dorado cabello y una altura envidiable, que parecía ser el nuevo. La joven le señalaba las respectivas puertas explicándole todo sobre el edificio, Theo la miraba de reojo en silencio mientras lo hacía. Y allí se quedó. Observando, las luces se comenzaron a apagar, la gente se iba, el sol se había escondido. Theodore sólo miraba en trance hacia fuera. Natalie seguía allí, ajena a él, el chico nuevo también y se miraban embobados. Todos de a poco se habían ido, dejándolos solos y él era un observador único de la situación…

―¡Hey! ―lo movió alguien zarandeándolo―. ¡Nott…! ¡Theo despierta!

―¿Eh? ―El hombre alzó la cabeza; su pelo estaba desordenado y sus ojos se veían cansados. Natalie le sonrió.

―Te quedaste dormido, la chica de la limpieza pretende entrar aquí ―le informó ella.

―¿Weasley ya se fue? ―preguntó desconcertado, mirando alrededor pero sin ponerse de pie.

―Sí, dio todas las indicaciones a Cedric y se fue. No dejó que Hermione hiciera intento por saludarlo, simplemente se fue ―comentó la joven―, igualmente iré a saludarlo esta noche, porque hará un viaje unos días.

―Bueno, espero que al menos deje de vomitar por todos lados ―inquirió Theodore. Trató de bajarse los mechones de pelo que se disparaban en cualquier dirección y a Natalie le pareció gracioso―. ¿Y ese Cedric…?

―¿Qué pasa con él? ―preguntó y se sentó frente a él, con el escritorio de por medio. Las luces seguían apagadas, casi quedaban a oscuras realmente.

―Lo vi en confianza contigo… ―musitó.

―Lo conozco. Sus padres son amigos de los míos… Nos vemos de vez en cuando, aunque hacía mucho que no nos juntábamos ―le explicó la chica sin dejar de sonreír―. Te aseguro que trabajar con él será mucho mejor para ti, no te tratará nada mal.

―No sé, empiezo a creer que Weasley era mejor que cualquier otro ―comentó por lo bajo.

―¿Te pasa algo? ―preguntó preocupada. Él apoyó su cabeza entre las manos y la miró.

―Nada, aún estoy algo dormido ―contestó con la voz ronca. Bajó una mano y la deslizó por el escritorio. Natalie hizo lo mismo en un acto reflejo, dejándose acariciar. Miró sus manos entrelazadas y alzó la vista, encontrándose con sus ojos.

―¿Vas a… quedarte… trabajando?

―No. ―La soltó y se puso de pie de improviso, pasando al otro lado del escritorio. Natalie se puso de pie al instante y se puso nerviosa cuando él se acercó a ella… Demasiado. Lo vio agachar la mirada y sacar un papel doblado de su bolsillo. Se lo dio y ella lo tomó, desdoblándolo.

―Es… ―Natalie observó su dibujo y sonrió entendiendo. Él se lo estaba regalando finalmente―. ¡Gracias!

Lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Theodore le correspondió el abrazo y la retuvo un instante bastante prolongado, hasta que un carraspeo interrumpió y los hizo separarse. La mujer de la limpieza los miró con mala cara y encendió la luz.

―Haré mi trabajo… Si me disculpan ―dijo entrando en el lugar mientras Theo intercambiaba una mirada turbada con la chica. Tomó sus cosas y salieron de allí.

―Entonces… ¿irás a ver a Ron? ―inquirió él mientras el ascensor los llevaba a la planta baja. No se miraban, simplemente observaban al frente.

―Sí, probablemente ―respondió ella, con el rubor esparcido por toda su cara.

―Mándale saludos.

―Lo tomará como un chiste.

―No lo creo, hazlo. ―Las puertas se abrieron dejándoles paso. Saludaron a Katie y Dean en la recepción y salieron.

Pansy y Geoffrey estaban sentados a un costado, ella fumando y él apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas, con la cabeza gacha. Al parecer tarareaba una canción. Pansy se veía sumisa y bien callada, como si no quisiera estar allí. Theodore les echó una mirada y cabeceó hacia allá para que Natalie también los observara.

―¿Qué les sucede a todos hoy?... Parecen deprimidos ―comentó Natalie abrazándose a sí misma. Theo volvió la vista hacia ella.

―Deben de estarlo… Quizá sea por la ida de Weasley ―dijo con ironía, sabiendo que nadie estaba mal por eso.

―Es mi amigo ―dijo ella mirándolo mal.

―Lo sé. Me quedaré un rato con ellos… no parecen cómodos ―convino Nott volviendo a virar la cabeza hacia sus amigos―. ¿Te vas en auto?

―No… prefiero caminar, no está lejos. Nos vemos mañana, supongo ―saludó Natalie, acercándose a él con cierta indecisión. Theo sintió a su corazón enloquecerse, recibió con gusto otro beso en la mejilla por parte de la chica y cuando la sintió separarse y ella tomó la iniciativa de irse, la volvió a acercar a él jalándola por un brazo y la besó en la boca.

―¿Qué están viendo mis ojos? ―susurró Geoffrey a Pansy al girar la cabeza y encontrarse a sus amigos besándose. Natalie pareció sorprenderse pero afirmarse más para responder el beso. Pansy echó una risita.

―Los molestaré de por vida… ―aseguró la chica.

―¡No seas perra!

―Tú también lo harás, Hooper, así que no te vengas a hacer el bueno…

Natalie se separó de Theodore, aunque realmente no parecía desearlo, y lo miró con curiosidad. Él sonrió tímidamente y se encogió de hombros. Pansy y Geo los vieron desaparecer juntos. Aunque en un principio no era la idea de Theo acompañar a la chica, dada la circunstancia decidió hacerlo sin necesidad de tener que debatirse mentalmente. Geoffrey se quedó con el gesto fruncido mientras Pansy lo observaba.

―Te la querías mover a ella también y Theo te ganó de mano, ¿eh? ―preguntó Pansy tratando de sonar normal.

―En realidad, ya me acosté con todas las que quería y llegó por fin la última por la cual me decidí… ―dijo él, alzando las cejas graciosamente, robándole el cigarrillo y apagándolo bajo la suela de sus zapatos. Pansy lo miró mal, aunque lo escuchó atenta―. Con ella es diferente, ¿sabes?, no sólo me quiero acostar, quiero dormir.

―Es prácticamente lo mismo…

―No es lo mismo para nada.

―No vamos a discutir esto ―sentenció Pansy, intercambiando una mirada significativa con él. Geoffrey se levantó molesto y se fue hasta su auto sin siquiera saludarla. Pansy se quedó allí, observando el cigarrillo apagado en el suelo y pensando en el significado de sus palabras.

Ginny estaba en su oficina días después de enterarse de la renuncia de Ron, que estaba refugiándose en La Madriguera, la casa de sus padres. Leía el diario en el momento en el que Harry entró nervioso y se sentó frente a su escritorio, mirándola impaciente. Ella igualmente siguió con los ojos en el periódico y subrayaba algunas cosas de las noticias de vez en cuando.

―Las cosas que hay que leer, Dios, ya ni se puede vivir en este mundo de delincuentes... ―musitó bostezando luego.

―¿Y? ¿Ya tienes una respuesta, verdad? ―inquirió inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante con evidente desesperación.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisita contagiosa y volvió la vista al periódico sin contestar.

―Me pones nerviosa si me miras así mientras trabajo...

―¿Qué clase de mujer eres? ¡Quiero saber tu respuesta, amor! ―se quejó como un niño.

―Pero Harry, no podemos, tenemos tanto que hacer y el trabajo...

―¡Hacer! ¡Sí, eso! Tenemos que hacer el amor ahora ―dijo con entusiasmo levantándose y echándole el pestillo a la puerta.

―No, no, no y no ―dijo Ginny también de pie, caminando hacia él―. ¿En qué estás pensando? Estamos en mi oficina, no seas loco...

―Pero es que así te distraes y me das un sí de una vez y nos olvidamos del mundo ―se explicó berrinchudo mientras la abrazaba mimoso.

―No soy tan fácil ―bromeó la pelirroja siempre con su sonrisa y ojos brillantes― además quiero hablar con mamá, quiero verla y consultarle algunas cosas. Tenía pensado que fuéramos a la Madriguera mañana, si te parece bien...

―Sí, claro que me parece bien ―aceptó él sin ningún problema, separándose apenas para mirarla―. Está todo bien por ahí, ¿no?... Quiero decir, ¿sigue bien?

―Sí, por ahora parece que sí… Sería buen momento para decírselo.

―Te amo, ¿sabías eso? ―dijo Harry casi sobre su boca, acariciándose nariz con nariz.

―No te pongas dulce, Potter, o volverás a dormir en el sofá...

Apenas Ginny terminó de decir aquello, arrastrando un poco la voz, Harry la besó con anhelo, como si fuera la primera vez, y ella dejó que lo hiciera, aunque trató de controlar la intensidad del beso para que las cosas no se les fueran de las manos en su propia oficina.

Ron despertó tranquilo, como hacía tiempo no le sucedía, inundado por el intenso efecto de luz que provocaban sus cortinas naranjas combinadas con los rayos de sol de media mañana. El perfecto aroma de la naturaleza cercana le hurgaba las fosas nasales. Se estiró y pasó por el baño antes de bajar a desayunar. Su madre, Molly, observaba por la ventana principal hacia fuera, sin escucharlo al parecer y su padre hojeaba un diario a través de sus anteojos, mientras engullía unas tostadas calentitas.

―Buenos días ―deseó Ron desde el último escalón y se acercó a la mujer regordeta que estaba de espaldas observando un vehículo que llegaba. La abrazó por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

―Buenos días ―respondió escudriñando con interés.

―Son Harry y Ginny, mamá, podrías usar los anteojos si te quieres enterar antes de que estén en la puerta. ―La mujer lo miró con reproche y le dio un buen coscorrón.

―Dijeron que vendrían para el almuerzo. Ni modo, mejor que llegaron antes ―comentó su madre haciendo una sonrisa sincera―. ¿Dormiste bien? Hoy tendrías que terminar el antibiótico.

―No me cuides tanto, ¿sí? Yo estoy perfecto ya ―le aseguró Ron, frotándose la cabeza, viendo a Ginny y Harry acercándose tomados de la mano.

La Madriguera era la casa de campo en la que habían sido criados él y sus hermanos, el nidito de amor de sus padres. Estar allí no sólo lo reconfortaba, sino que le traía viejos recuerdos de su pasada vida, cosas que quisiera tener siempre presentes. Dejó que su madre recibiera a su hija más pequeña y él mientras tanto se sentó con su padre y engulló una tostada como siempre, sin tapujos a la hora de comer lo que estuviera frente a sus ojos. En el periódico que su padre leía, salía una foto de Roger Davies, estrechando su mano con la de Cedric Diggory, la persona que él había recomendado días atrás. Ya era sábado, para sorpresa de todos Ron había pasado más de cuatro días con sus padres después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo. Volvió a mirar la foto y le llegó a la mente la imagen de Hermione aceptando sus disculpas el día de su renuncia. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Qué estaría pensando de él?, se preguntaba en silencio.

―¡Hola, Ron, hola papá! ―saludó Ginny pasando hacia el comedor. Harry acompañó a la señora Weasley hasta su silla y saludó a su suegro.

―¿Cómo están, chicos? ―preguntó Arthur Weasley quitándose los anteojos y sonriéndoles.

―Bien ―respondieron al unísono e intercambiaron miradas. Ron los observó y rodó los ojos.

―Pareces otra persona, Ron ―inquirió Harry, observándolo con sus verdes ojos curiosos tras sus tradicionales gafas.

―Soy el mismo ―aseguró él, volviendo a llenarse la boca de comida y sin llegar a tragar, también bebió de su café con leche.

―¡No seas bruto, Ronald! ―le pidió su madre mirándolo reprobatoriamente. Su hijo bufó y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la escalera.

―Iré a buscar algo, enseguida vuelvo.

Ginny se sentó con su madre y la tomó de una mano, sonriéndole con cariño. Molly suspiró y Arthur alzó una ceja mirando a Harry.

―¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué no se sirven y toman algo? ―dijo el hombre.

―En realidad quiero hablar con mamá, si no les molesta… ―dijo Ginny.

―¿Pasó algo? ―preguntó su madre, con evidente alarma. Sus cansados ojos la hicieron parecer vulnerable y su hija, que había heredado sus mismos ojos chocolate, le sonrió nuevamente.

―En realidad todavía no… ―Harry y Arthur se levantaron intercambiando una mirada de entendimiento y se fueron hacia la parte delantera de la casa. Ginny volvió a hablar―. Harry y yo queremos tener un hijo, mamá.

―¿Estás embarazada? ―preguntó de inmediato Molly.

―No, mamá, te estoy anunciando que quiero… Tal vez no ahora, pero en un tiempo empezaremos a buscar un hijo con Harry… Antes no estaba segura pero ahora me hago la idea… quiero saber qué te parece eso ―dijo con un sonrojo acentuado en sus mejillas. Molly presionó su mano y se sintió emocionada.

―Aún eres muy joven pero no soy quien para decirte eso. La verdad yo era más joven que tú cuando William fue concebido ―admitió Molly y se acercó para no elevar la voz demasiado―. No por eso debes esperar si no quieres. Ser joven es relativo, ya llevas tu carrera de abogada, aunque recién comiences, pero la llevas muy bien.

―No sé si eso de verdad lo llevo bien. Hago lo que puedo y Harry es quien me ayuda… ―comentó pero no se detuvo pensando en eso―. Creo que podría intentarlo y me gustaría que estuvieras de acuerdo.

―Jamás estaría en contra, Ginny. Sabes que quiero mucho a Harry y tu padre lo adora ―la tranquilizó y le corrió un mechón de cabello a un costado―, y además adoro a los niños, no por nada tuve siete.

―Sí, lo sé, mamá. Solamente quería que lo supieras, me siento más segura ahora ―aseguró Ginny, levantándose un poco y besando la frente de su madre―. ¿Estás bien?

―Sí, con tu hermano aquí yo también me siento más segura…

―¿Se ha portado bien contigo?

―Por supuesto, ¿alguna vez lo viste hacer algo malo? ―inquirió su madre indignada pero al ver la cara de Ginny agregó―, no me respondas. La verdad es que Ronald ha estado raro, pero tan mimoso y cuidadoso como siempre.

―Pues eso es lo raro para mí ―anunció Ginny con sarcasmo.

―¿Se puede? ―preguntó Harry entrando nuevamente junto a Arthur. Molly asintió y vio con felicidad cómo el chico se volvía a sentar al lado de su hija y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla mientras pasaba un brazo por su cintura.

En su vieja habitación, Ron se mantenía observando fijo su teléfono móvil. Quería llamarla… Deseaba hacerlo pero no sabía qué iba a decirle. Todo lo que había ocurrido en esas pocas semanas durante su estadía en la empresa había sido un caos, una mezcla de sensaciones en su corazón, de sentimientos encontrados y venganzas inconclusas. Quería que Hermione sufriera un poco por todo lo que él había sufrido y, sin embargo, no podía cumplir con ese objetivo. Al parecer, al menos había logrado hacerla recapacitar, Roger y ella se separarían. En su interior resonaba una frase llena de rencor: «Directamente ni debiste casarte, Hermione». Ron se había planteado volver luego de completar sus estudios y así poder hacerle ver a su antigua novia lo mal que había hecho en casarse. Cuando se fue, ella no lo detuvo, le creyó que no la quería y él fue demasiado débil, dadas las circunstancias, como para quedarse a intentar explicarse, como para justificar que en realidad no quería irse, pero debía hacerlo y que por el bien de los dos, era mejor dejarlo.

Marcó un número que tenía en su agenda y que generalmente no lo usaba, sólo para mandar mensajes depravados en horario de trabajo. Ya no volvería a hacer algo así, no más. Presionó el botón verde para llamar y esperó con el corazón en la boca.

―_Hola._

La suave voz de Hermione le decía que ella en realidad estaba esperando que en algún momento él la llamara y le diera noticias suyas. Realmente se había quedado preocupada.

_―¿Ron?_

―Sí, tenemos que hablar ―dijo tranquilamente, aunque sus manos sudorosas demostraban que lo único que no sentía era calma precisamente.

―_¿Estás mejor?_

―Estoy bien, ¿tú estás bien?

―_Sí, estoy en casa de mis padres. Con Roger terminamos bien pero no podemos seguir viviendo juntos._

―Yo estoy en La Madriguera… Quisiera contarte algunas cosas, explicarte…

_―¿Es necesario que sea por teléfono, Ronald?_

―Quiero verte, pero no sé si podré decirte las cosas en la cara.

_―¿Por qué? Es lo mejor que puedes hacer…_

―Tengo… miedo de quedar como un idiota, no siento que mis justificaciones puedan ser válidas para ti.

_―Ron, di lo que tengas que decir o terminaré por decirte yo algo que necesitas saber…_

―¡Veámonos! ―solicitó resoplando con nerviosismo.

_―¿Cuándo?_

―En unas horas… iré a mi departamento, ¿sabes dónde es?

_―Sí, tengo una vaga idea de cómo llegar. No me plantes._

―No lo haré. Adiós.

Inmediatamente se alistó para salir y cuando bajó, no quiso dar demasiadas explicaciones a sus padres, iría hacia la ciudad y volvería al día siguiente probablemente. Saludó con un beso a todos y aseguró que volvería. Nadie le preguntó nada porque si no llevaba su equipaje, era evidente que tendría que volver por él. Arriba en su auto, lo único que pensó fue en cómo encarar la situación y sin embargo, aunque lo pensara, sabía que no le iba a salir de ninguna forma aunque lo planeara. Cuando llegó, después de horas y con las piernas entumecidas, Hermione estaba sentada en un primer escalón de su edificio. Ron la observó, ella todavía no lo había visto llegar, él había estacionado el auto a unas cuadras y llegaba caminando. Ella alzó la vista al escuchar sus pasos, hizo un amago por levantarse, pero él la frenó y se sentó a su lado. Miró hacia el suelo y chasqueó la lengua.

―Te ves mejor ―admitió Hermione. Lo observó pero también bajó la vista.

―Ya no estoy enfermo, ni con resaca…

―Ron, ¿qué quieres explicarme? ¿Me dirás por qué te fuiste aquella vez? ―preguntó. Cruzaron una mirada y él accedió a hablar.

―Mi madre está enferma, Hermione. Cuando me fui, fue por una posibilidad que tuve de salvarla ―comenzó a decir. Ella se quedó en silencio, temía que algo semejante hubiera sido el motivo―. Creí que la prioridad era ella y no me arrepiento de haber reaccionado de la manera en que lo hice.

»Un médico estadounidense ofrecía una operación de trasplante gratis pero a cambio de filmar un documental en directo, no sólo no costaba nada, de hecho, cobraríamos una suma importante por eso. Doné un riñón a mamá, mi hermano Percy se suponía que lo haría, pero se echó atrás y yo quería hacerlo igualmente porque tenía una posibilidad de estudiar allá, me quedaría en el país y, lo más importante, quería salvar a mi madre.

»Hacía poco me había enterado de lo que pasaba, creí que era menos grave, decidí hacerlo. Pero era vergonzoso. No poder pagar una operación… y probablemente lo que más me molestaba, era pensar que si se enteraban mis amigos, si te enterabas tú, podrías pensar que sólo lo estaba haciendo con motivos propios, para poder estudiar y ganar dinero y…

―¡No! ―negó Hermione con la cabeza, conmovida con la situación. Ron tragó saliva, no quería ser interrumpido y eso sería un problema―. Jamás pensaría eso nadie que te conociera lo suficiente…

―Me sentía avergonzado, Hermione. No quería que supieran la forma en que conseguí que trasplantaran a mamá, no quería realmente. Pensaba contártelo un día, fui un iluso. Creí que al volver estarías sola, pero la verdad es que volví demasiado tarde. No me gustó que estuvieras con Roger, no me gustó volver y ver que te habías comprometido con él, no me gustó decirte que no era lo mejor para ti y luego ver que te habías casado con él finalmente… Por eso me fui de nuevo.

Era cierto, Ron había vuelto luego de casi un año de estar en el extranjero, con su madre en mucho mejor estado y con la ilusión de poder disculparse con Hermione, sin tener que decirle la verdad de la situación, pero igualmente ella había rehecho su vida y él se había sentido solo y perdido, y con su posibilidad de estudiar en el extranjero, decidió irse allí a vivir unos años y luego volvió cuando Hermione ya estaba casada con Roger, provocándole la enferma idea en la cabeza a Ron, de tener que hacerle la vida imposible a su ex, de querer hacerle saber qué era lo que había perdido al no esperarlo.

―Yo… Hubieses dicho todo esto, Ron. ¿Por qué Ginny no me dijo nada? ¿Harry tampoco sabía? ¿Por qué? Yo te esperé, es cierto, volviste tarde. ¿Y todo lo que me hiciste sufrir este mes? ―inquirió con disgusto y llena de más reproches que le gustaría decir. Contrariada, pudo vislumbrar una media sonrisa en Ron.

―Eso no fue un sufrimiento… Te gustó. Todo el tiempo, te gustó todo lo que pasó…

―¡No seas pervertido y no cambies de tema!

―Hermione, no trataste de buscarme, ni de entender qué pasaba, no es que solamente yo fui un idiota que no dijo nada, tú no me insististe.

―¡No salgas con estupideces!

―No es nada estúpido, ¿sabes? No para mí. Mamá sigue enferma y parece que ni sirve lo que done… No sirvo para nada ―dijo ofuscado volviendo a bajar la vista, con los ojos llorosos, furioso, enojado consigo mismo.

―Es muy valiente lo que hiciste, si tan sólo te hubieras ahorrado todo lo demás. Cuando volviste para pedirme que no me casara… Sentí que eras sincero, pero me habías lastimado y Roger me había hecho sentir bien.

―¿No te sentías demasiado joven como para desperdiciar tu vida casándote sin quererlo? Porque es lo que yo hubiera sentido.

―¡Deja de atacarme, soy tan víctima como tú de tus actos! ―aseguró ella mirándolo mal. Se puso de pie y se tomó la cabeza, caminando de un lado a otro―. ¿Qué sucede con tu madre? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ella?

―No… Ahora está mejor, sólo es cuestión de tiempo… ―dijo poniéndose de pie también, sacando las llaves de su departamento.

―¡No digas eso! Eres tan pesimis…

―¡Hermione! ―la interrumpió tomándola por sorpresa, acercándose demasiado y sosteniéndole los brazos a un costado―. No tengo mucho más que explicarte, dime lo que tú debías decir y ya dejemos las excusas para otro momento.

Hermione lo miró con cierto miedo, la fiereza impulsiva de Ron resultaba ser amenazante, aunque sus cálidos ojos expresaban esa mezcla de angustia y fogosidad permanentes. El sol de media tarde dio de lleno en sus rostros, provocando un ambiente extraño e intenso… un momento muy particular. La respiración de él golpeó en la parte inferior de su rostro, cerca de su boca, apremiándola a decir algo antes que él le arrebatara las palabras.

―Estoy embarazada ―dijo con un hilo de voz, bien audible. Sus ojos se clavaron totalmente en él cuando agregó― y es tuyo.


	13. Familia

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Jk. Rowling.**_

_**N/A: **Hola gente bonita, gracias totales por todos los comentarios. Aquí el siguiente capítulo. Faltarían dos más para el final (aunque muy ajustado todo). Quisiera haber hablado un poco más de las personas que aparecieron y bastante más de las que no aparecen en este capítulo, pero por cuestión de tiempo y espacio, no pude hacerlo y corté el capítulo hasta donde leerán. Un beso grande!_

* * *

**13**

**Familia**

―¿Eh? ―musitó Ron soltándola y alejándose un paso atrás, como si no pudiera salir de su estupefacción. En un segundo cambió el gesto y se alivianó― ¿es broma, no?

―¿Cómo crees que…? ¡Olvídalo! ―dijo Hermione resoplando y volteando los ojos. La humedad de ellos indicaba incredulidad, tristeza.

―¿Estás embarazada? ¿En serio? ―preguntó Ron mirándola seriamente, con curiosidad pero con el corazón en la boca. Hermione asintió―. Pues no creo que sea mío…

―Si le hubiese dicho a Roger del embarazo, si le dijese que es suyo, lo habría aceptado sin más. ¿Y tú no me crees?

―¿Admites que es de él? ―cuestionó Ron cruzándose de brazos.

―¡No! No he dicho eso… ―explotó Hermione poniéndose roja. Una pareja que pasó paseando a un perro frente al edificio, los observó sin disimulo pero al ver cómo Ron los fulminaba con la mirada, siguieron de largo―. Lo que sí he dicho es que al menos es un caballero y lo habría aceptado si fuese de él.

―No te hubiese creído tampoco, ya sabe que te revolcaste conmigo ―inquirió y recibió un golpe seco en la mejilla que le giró la cara bruscamente―. ¿Ahora resulta que dije algo fatal?

―Eres un desquiciado ―dijo Hermione en tono neutral y vagó su mirada por el suelo. Ron hizo ruido con sus llaves, al quitárselas de los bolsillos mientras suspiraba. Las alzó delante de la cara de la castaña y las movió haciéndolas sonar.

―¿Quieres pasar? ―le preguntó seriamente.

―No sé si sería buena idea.

―Si vas a estar así de indecisa no sé para qué me vienes a contar esto… ―comentó bajando el brazo con desgana.

―Porque eres el padre y se supone que tienes que saberlo… Y porque no oculto las cosas como otros hacen ―agregó observando sus azules ojos.

―Mira, tengo que volver a casa con mi familia, vine solamente a hablar contigo y…

―¡Porque no podías soportar la culpa! ¡Tenías algo que decir y ahora que ya lo hiciste te sientes libre de irte y no escucharme! ―le gritó en la cara y Ron se cubrió a la defensiva.

―¿Por qué estás tan histérica? Te estoy escuchando y no tienes que gritarme así ―sentenció Ron y la tomó de un brazo jalándola hacia dentro del edificio.

―¡Suéltame, Weasley, o no respondo! ―amenazó Hermione mientras él, con toda tranquilidad pero siempre de manera brusca, la empujaba dentro del ascensor y presionaba el botón que los llevaría unos pisos más arriba.

―¿Qué vas a hacerme, eh? ¿Acaso piensas gritar y llamar a la policía porque te estoy dirigiendo a mi departamento para poder hablar del que dices que es mi hijo? ―cuestionó desafiante mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella en el escaso espacio.

El timbre de llegada y las puertas abriéndose automáticamente no lograron sacarlos de su enfrentamiento y ofuscación. Hermione lo observó anonadada, por un lado quería salir corriendo, sentía ganas de llorar. A cada segundo se humillaba más frente a él, primero porque no le creía que el hijo fuera suyo y segundo porque había pensado que tras contarle la verdad, Ron iba a ser un poco más cordial, pensaba que se parecería al Ron de antes, el joven y paciente y no el loco en que se había convertido. Pensaba que iba a reaccionar de otra forma y, sin embargo, aunque no le gustara su manera de ser, no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, ni podía correr como quería hacerlo. Simplemente humillada, así se sentía, porque él parecía estar burlándose de ella… otra vez.

Con el rostro a centímetros del de Hermione, Ron bajó la mirada hacia los rozados labios de ésta, aunque cerró los ojos con pesar cuando escuchó de nuevo el sonido que anunciaba que las puertas se cerrarían tras ellos.

―¿Quieres dar un paseo en ascensor? ―preguntó casi con cansancio, pero con su dejo de sarcasmo siempre.

―Quiero que me apoyes…

―¿En qué sentido? ―dijo haciendo una mueca pícara alzando las cejas, pero sin sonreír―, si me adelanto un poco más, ya te estaré rozando…

―¿Por qué los hombres siempre piensan con un doble sentido? Me refería al bebé, quiero que me apoyes en lo que tiene que ver con él, no quiero que desconfíes de mí sólo porque sí, si necesitas una prueba puedo hacérmela simplemente… Sólo tienes que pedirlo amablemente ―aseguró Hermione casi rogando con la mirada. Ron volvió a presionar un botón, sin contestarle todavía y en cuestión de segundos caminaban por su piso hacia la puerta de entrada de su departamento.

―Te lo pediré amablemente entonces. ¿Y de cuánto estás? ―preguntó Ron queriendo saber mientras abría la puerta y la hacía pasar.

Hermione se dio paso resoplando y observó la ordenada vivienda de Ron. Casi tan meticuloso como en su oficina, el pelirrojo tenía todo en su lugar. Hermione se volteó cuando él cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella cruzándose de brazos y mirándola como si la traspasara al completo. La chica se sonrojó por aquello y contestó.

―De un mes, ¿recuerdas… aquella primera vez cuando… regresaste? ―preguntó teniendo algunas imágenes mentales de golpe en la cabeza. Ron asintió evocándolas también en su mente―. Pues… ese fue exactamente el momento, creo.

―¿Estás segura de que es mío? ―preguntó Ron, sin despegarse de la puerta, como si se castigara, como si se prohibiera a sí mismo acercarse a ella, tratando de fingir enfado o, al menos, cierto reproche.

―Sí, segurísima. Con Roger… Bueno, no es que no lo hayamos hecho, pero con él me cuidé siempre. Además, desde que llegaste estuve fastidiosa y… me resistía demasiado a… hacerlo c-con él ―explicó con timidez, casi como si supiera que Ron usaría eso en su contra para fastidiarla con aquel cuento innecesario que decía que no era sexualmente activa con el "idiota" de su marido. Sin embargo, Ron siguió mirándola intensamente, con las cejas levemente fruncidas y la mirada limpia y tranquila.

―Ojalá me hubieras dicho que no lo habías hecho con él desde que yo volví ―deseó descruzándose de brazos pero metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Hermione se acercó un poco, dubitativa, pero sin dejar de corresponderle la mirada.

―Seguíamos juntos, tenía la esperanza de que desaparecieras y me dejaras vivir en paz con él. Ahora todo está al revés… No creo soportar alguna otra huida de tu parte ―admitió ella y tragó saliva mientras sentía como el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba.

―No me atarás a la cama, ¿o sí? ―musitó Ron despacio, arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa a Hermione.

―Seguramente eso no serviría de mucho ―comentó, acercándose más decidida.

Él no se movió, los metros que los separaban de repente se hicieron centímetros y éstos se redujeron a la nada misma, en cuanto Hermione dejó de dudar, dejó de sentirse humillada y dejó de pensar para dejarse llevar por un impulso reciente, el impulso quizás más lindo de la vida; el querer besar a una persona y hacerlo sin impedimento alguno. Ron no se movió, seguía paralizado. Era la primera vez que se sentía víctima de una situación, con un escalofrío recorriéndole por la espalda incluso. Había estado pensando segundos antes en aquella frase que no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza: _«Estoy embarazada y es tuyo»,_ escuchaba la reverberación interna. No sabía cómo, sus manos parecían inexpertas y subieron temblorosas hasta situarse en la espalda de Hermione, mientras ella se dedicaba a besarlo en la boca, succionando sus labios con toda sensualidad y cierto salvajismo. Se dejó llevar por ella, hasta que un gemido de su garganta y la separación literal de sus labios lo devolvieron a Tierra, haciéndolo suspirar.

―Estoy embarazada, Ronald ―repitió con falta de aire, muy cerca de su boca, rozándolo―. ¿Me crees?

―Sí ―respondió él en un susurro, dándole un corto beso y apoyando su frente en la de ella.

―Entonces no me hagas poner tan fastidiosa, me haces rabiar por nada ―dijo Hermione y se dedicó a besarlo una vez más.

―Tú me provocas ―comentó entre un beso.

―Eres muy fácil de provocar…

―No tan fácil.

Enterrando sus largos dedos en el cabello de la nuca de Hermione, la obligó a no separarse mientras se seguían besando casi con desespero. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron en juego cuando Hermione gimió su nombre pero se separó de él de improviso.

―¿Qué pasa? ―le preguntó de inmediato y comenzó a besar su cuello esperando que su respuesta resonara en su oído, haciéndole cosquillas en aquella zona.

―Quiero, pero no podemos… ―dijo ella, dejando que Ron siguiera acariciándole la piel con sus labios.

―Nada malo pasará, lo hicimos la semana pasada, en tu cumpleaños… Haz de cuenta que no lo sabes todavía ―comentó Ron al separarse, entendiendo el miedo de Hermione.

―Lo sé, pero no quiero que vayamos tan rápido ―inquirió y Ron sonrió casi con burla. Se separó de la puerta y la hizo girar para que fuera ella la que quedara contra allí, aprisionada por él―. Ron…

―¿Qué? ―preguntó desafiante, con una sonrisa ladeada.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior antes de besarlo de lleno, con los labios completamente entreabiertos y su lengua tocándose con la de Ron, ávida y pervertida, feliz de sentirse en casa, en su lugar preferido. Ron la cargó, al separarse, y la llevó a su habitación para terminar lo que habían empezado.

* * *

Observando el horizonte, el sol cayendo en pleno crepúsculo, Natalie sonrió. La brisa movía levemente su cabello hacia un costado, permitiéndole a Theodore jugar con algunos detalles sombreados en su dibujo. El chico aficionado por aquel arte, tomaba un retrato de ella, apoyada sobre la barandilla del balcón de su habitación, estando descalza y sólo con una larga camisa celeste que no le pertenecía y le cubría parte de sus piernas también desnudas. Ella quiso girar la cabeza pero no lo hizo para respetar la posición, sin embargo, habló igual.

―¿Y? No es que esté incómoda pero ya me estoy entumeciendo un poco ―comentó provocando una suave risa en el moreno.

―Quédate así, sólo me falta una parte… ―aseguró él, trazando varios caminos con su lápiz en el papel.

Un viento un poco más enérgico del que sopló en toda la tarde, hizo que el pelo castaño casi rubio de Natalie, se pusiera en sus ojos y tapara parte de la mejilla que Theodore pretendía acentuar. Él se paró de inmediato, apoyó su teléfono sobre la hoja para que no se volara y se acercó a ella, corriéndole con ternura los mechones de cabello a donde correspondieran. Natalie hizo un movimiento casi por instinto al sentir una cosquilla pero Theo la frenó con un susurro.

―No te muevas ―le pidió y le provocó un escalofrío―. Estás temblando.

―Por el viento… ―aclaró Natalie no muy convencida de aquello.

Theodore volvió a correrle un pelito que, por el gesto de Natalie, parecía estar molestándole justo arriba de una ceja. Pasó el dedo delicadamente por allí, respirando pesadamente sobre la oreja de ella. Bajó aquel mismo dedo, recorriendo la mejilla, buscando su cuello y llegando a la parte descubierta de su hombro. Natalie carraspeó.

―Pensé que eras un poco más tímido ―inquirió sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados, sin moverse.

―¿Después de lo que pasó anoche?... No, definitivamente no puedo ser tan tímido contigo ―admitió, aunque igualmente lo dijo con inocencia que Natalie supo reconocer.

La chica sabía a qué se refería exactamente. Luego de su primer beso, él la había acompañado hasta la casa de Ron y allí la había dejado, despidiéndose escuetamente. Los días siguientes en la empresa, habían estado bastante comunicativos e incluso tenían momentos de miradas cómplices o roces de manos, pero nada más allá de eso. Sucedió que el viernes se fueron tarde y Natalie accedió a acompañar a Theodore a su casa para cenar juntos. El chico le contó sobre su pequeña familia, que sólo su madre tenía un hermano, aunque ni siquiera se aparecía a cumplir un rol de tío, que ella había muerto años atrás, que su padre tenía una industria maderera, vivía junto al mar y había rehecho su vida con otra buena mujer… Que a él le gustaría vivir junto al mar también, cuando no necesitara trabajar. Natalie supo varias cosas esa noche y también contó algunas otras, sólo que su familia era muy tradicional y aburrida y, según ella, no tenían nada de interesante. Eran hijos únicos, algo en lo que ambos coincidían, no era de lo mejor. Aquella noche, Natalie olvidó que no había pasado mucho tiempo de conocerlo, ni mucho menos de besarlo por primera vez, rompiendo una regla propia establecida por su cabeza racional, que decía que al menos debían pasar varios meses de conocer a la persona con quien estaría en todos los sentidos, había dejado que Theodore llegara mucho más lejos que unos simples besos, sintiéndose en plena confianza de embriagarse por aquel sentimiento enamorado, que sin pensarlo demasiado los había unido totalmente.

Actualmente, Natalie no sabía qué contestar, el pecho desnudo del muchacho se apoyaba contra su espalda y sus carnosos labios rozaban su mejilla en un pequeño y dulce beso. Él la abrazó y ella se apoyó en su pecho, olvidando la posición que debería respetar para el dibujo.

―Estás ruborizada ―comentó al pasar, riéndose un poco. Natalie también sonrió.

―Estaba recordando ―dijo.

―¿Se puede saber qué? ―La pregunta hizo que Natalie se separara y volteara para verlo de frente. Enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello enseguida.

―Tú sabes qué… ―contestó alzando una ceja sugerente.

―No, no lo sé, ¿puedes explicarme? ―Hizo una pequeña sonrisa antes de ver como ella se acercaba para atrapar sus labios entre los suyos y cerró los ojos. Su corazón se aceleró, mientras sus brazos rodeaban el menudo cuerpo de Natalie. Cuando se separaron, ella también estaba devolviéndole la sonrisa.

―¿Quieres acompañarme mañana a visitar a Ron? ―le preguntó la chica―, estará en la casa de campo de sus padres.

―Ya sabes que no es santo de mi devoción… ―comenzó a decir―, pero me parece que siempre tuvo sus razones para ser como era. Con esto de su renuncia, ¿crees que cambió?, ¿o que volvió a ser ese que dices que era antes?

―Ron siempre fue igual, lo que pasa es que no se muestra como es… Tú eres así también, así que comiences a juzgarlo. ¿Quieres acompañarme o no? ―preguntó acariciándole abstraída el pelo oscuro en algún punto detrás de su oreja.

―Sí, es probable… Con una condición ―inquirió.

―¿Cuál?

―Que me dejes terminar de dibujarte ―dijo y Natalie pareció resoplar aliviada―. ¿Qué?

―Pensé que me pedirías que posara desnuda o algo así… ―admitió. Theodore sonrió inmediatamente.

―Eso te lo pediría para otra cosa, sería muy tentador tenerte así sólo para retratarte ―confesó con su aterciopelada voz y provocó que ella lo golpeara en el pecho bien despacio.

―Me gusta que dejes la timidez pero no tomes tanta confianza ―le sugirió Natalie y lo abrazó dándole un beso en el cuello antes de dejar descansar su cabeza en el hombro de él.

―Sólo bromeaba, tú sacaste el tema… ¿Aceptas la condición entonces?

―Sí, pero termina rápido porque se nos va el sol ―respondió la chica separándose y tratando de posicionarse igual que antes. Theo la miró, negó con la cabeza y se volvió a sentar para finalizar el dibujo.

* * *

Quizás habían dormido tres horas luego del desgaste físico que habían estado haciendo. Sólo sabían que era de noche cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos, Hermione antes que Ron, abrazándose a su cuerpo desnudo, aquella piel caliente que tanto le gustaba rozar y que volvía a hacerla sentir como en su primera vez, protegida, amada. Él se removió un poco y la observó. Hermione lo miraba fijamente, mordiéndose el labio, respirando con tranquilidad. Ron se escondió bajo la fina tela blanca que los cubría y Hermione sin saber exactamente qué tenía pensado él, sintió que apoyaba sus labios cerca de su ombligo y sonrió.

―Este vientre plano crecerá demasiado, ¿no? ―escuchó que decía Ron―. Si será Weasley, comerá demasiado.

―¡Ron! ―pronunció Hermione enternecida. De un momento a otro, el pelirrojo se movió descendiendo y Hermione gimió alargando el cuello y estirándose hacia atrás―. ¿Qué demonios me haces?

―Shhh, no digas esas palabras, Granger, no eres tú cuando lo haces.

―No soy yo cuando me tocas ―masculló entre dientes mientras sentía cómo la lengua de Ron inspeccionaba un área que la hizo vibrar al completo. Se arqueó hacia atrás y abrió más sus piernas dejándolo hacer su labor desquiciante―. ¿No te c-cansas nunca?

Ron no contestó, apoyó sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo y hundió el colchón al hacer fuerza para incorporarse más y quedar a la altura de ella, volviendo a surgir debajo de la sábana, observando la cara de disfrute de la mujer que tanto le gustaba, quien ese mismo día lo había sorprendido con la noticia de que le daría un hijo. Hermione lo miró a los ojos y respiró entrecortadamente al sentir que el miembro de Ron volvía a rozar su intimidad, queriendo pedir permiso para entrar en ella, mientras Ron le devolvía la mirada con sus azules ojos, intensos como el cielo. Subió una mano hacia ella y le acarició el rostro, trazando un breve camino por el puente de su nariz hasta sus labios. Hermione enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Ron y lo dejó embestir contra ella cómodamente. Él le besó el mentón y bajó por su cuello mientras los músculos de su espalda se tensaban y destensaban en cada movimiento de vaivén. Ella lo seguía abrazando, permitiendo que sus manos reconocieran cada superficie que tocaban, jadeando los dos mientras más rápido y profundo penetraba Ron en ella. Hermione volvió a buscar la boca de Ron, él la entendió perfectamente y se besaron iniciando una batalla de lenguas insaciables. Cuando cortaron el beso tras un gemido ahogado de Hermione, ella lo miró intensamente y habló.

―¿Estarás conmigo, Ron? ―le preguntó.

―Estoy aquí ―dijo, moviéndose sobre ella, observando con gusto cómo ella no podía quitar su expresión de placer.

―Quiero saber… ―comenzó a decir, con dificultad para hablar mientras le faltaba el aire y Ron volvía a besarla.

―¿Qué… quieres… saber? ―logró preguntar Ron entre beso y beso. Hermione le mordisqueó el labio y Ron alzó su cabeza luego, para escucharla.

―No estás jugando conmigo, ¿no? ―Sus ojos reflejaron la seriedad de aquello que tanto le preocupaba.

―Nunca jugué contigo… ―contestó Ron.

―¿No? ―preguntó con voz irónica.

―Hice todo lo que tenía que hacer… ―aseguró él volviendo a embestir fuertemente. Ella entreabrió los labios y Ron la escuchó gemir su nombre, completamente extasiada―, para recuperarte.

―Fuiste un demente ―dijo ella, subiendo una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

―Soy un demente y te gusta que lo sea ―inquirió Ron sonriendo. Hermione suspiró antes de darle un corto beso―. ¡Mierda, terminemos con esto!

―Ay, ¿por qué eres tan…? ―No pudo decir nada más ya que Ron le tapó la boca para que no hablara más y ella simplemente comenzó a seguir el ritmo frenético de él, llegando a terminar con aquel apasionado acto.

Ron se corrió a un lado, respirando profundamente, con su pecho subiendo y bajando, al igual que el de Hermione, ambos perlados de sudor. Giraron la cabeza para verse, satisfechos el uno con el otro, y Ron le corrió un mechón de cabello castaño que se le pegaba a la frente, hacia un costado.

―Dije que volvería a la Madriguera, ya es muy tarde, sería mejor viajar a la mañana temprano… ¿Quieres venir? ―le preguntó Ron y luego tragó saliva, esperando una buena respuesta de su parte.

―Me encantaría pero… es muy pronto. ―Él sabía que diría algo así.

―No es tan pronto, si cuentas todos los años que hace que no vas allí ―dijo Ron.

―No sé si sea lo mejor… enfrentarse de un momento a otro a todo el pasado. Además, no quiero que nadie sepa nada del embarazo todavía, me enteré esta semana y... bueno, no me siento demasiado segura ―admitió ella. Ron la abrazó, pegándola a su pecho y besándola en la frente.

―Yo tampoco quiero decírselo a nadie. Es mejor esperar ―comentó estando de acuerdo con ella―. Pero ¿vendrás?

―Está bien. Sólo una cosa ―condicionó― ¿qué diremos de nosotros? Yo… todavía estoy casada con Roger.

―¿Siempre tienes que mencionarlo? ―inquirió con mala cara―. Pues nada, no tenemos que dar explicaciones.

―Hum…

―¿Qué?

―Nada.

―¿Quieres que nos levantemos?

―Sí y no.

―Un poco de decisión, mujer ―dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza. Sin esperar a que dijera algo, él se sentó en la cama y se puso de pie sin inmutarse por su desnudez. Hermione alzó las cejas y sonrió al ver su deseable figura. Ron ladeó una sonrisa y luego bajó la vista mirándose―… y luego soy yo quien no se cansa nunca.

―No he dicho nada… ―aclaró Hermione, sin dejar de mirarlo, mientras él se vestía. Dejó su torso descubierto y recorrió el espacio hasta salir de la habitación.

―Si quieres quédate, cocinaré algo ―le dijo Ron alzando la voz.

―¿Sabes cocinar? ―preguntó ella extrañada.

―No te ilusiones ―comentó asomándose de nuevo por la puerta―, soy muy básico.

―Oh, vaya, eso debí imaginármelo ―contestó ella, burlándose. Ron frunció el entrecejo pero luego sonrió y volvió a la cocina para dedicarse a algo simple.

* * *

El domingo llegó, regalando un día de sol a pleno. Para cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron a la Madriguera, una niñita de cabello rubio los abordó corriendo hacia ellos, con una mujer totalmente parecida persiguiéndola para que no se fuera más lejos de lo debido. Ella se detuvo cuando vio que era Ron quien había llegado y que alzaba a su sobrina en brazos. Hermione observó todo quedándose cerca del auto, sin animarse a avanzar por el camino de tierra. La rubia puso los ojos en ella, con mucha curiosidad, pero luego, cuando Ron bajó a su hija, fue hacia él y lo abrazó con una gran sonrisa. Ron le correspondió y la abrazó muy fuerte, hasta levantarla del suelo.

―¡Hola, Fleur! ―saludó Ron, separándose de ella pero sosteniéndola por la cintura―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Todo en orden, ¿y tú? ―preguntó mirando de reojo a Hermione, a quien se le había acercado la pequeña de cuatro años.

―Bien ―aseguró Ron, también mirando a la chica―. Ella es Hermione.

―¿Hegmione? ―preguntó la niña con una vocecita muy aguda, mirándola con los ojos azules muy abiertos―, ¿es tu novia, tío Gon?

―¡Demonios, se le pegó tu acento! ―dijo Ron como un reproche hacia su cuñada, sin contestarle a la rubiecita. Fleur lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, lo soltó y se acercó a Hermione para saludarla.

―Mi nombge es Fleug y ella es mi hija Victoige… ―se presentó, dándole un beso y haciendo que su hija también la saludara.

―Lo que quiso decir es que ella es Fleur y mi sobrina se llama Victoire, no le prestes atención a su acento raro ―le pidió Ron graciosamente y se quedó serio luego, al levantar la cabeza y observar al hombre que se acercaba a ellos, pasando por el portillo con otra niña en brazos, aunque mucho más pequeña y pelirroja como él―. Hola, Bill…

―Buenos días ―contestó el muchacho, saludándolo―. Dale un beso a tu tío, Dom.

La niña que tenía los ojos azules tan grandes como su hermana, sonrió perversamente y pataleó para que su papá la bajara, sin saludar a Ron.

―Esa niña no me quiere, no me cansaré de decirlo… ―comentó Ron mientras veía a Victoire y Dominique corriendo por todos lados en derredor a los adultos. Bill se acercó a Hermione, la supo reconocer, la había visto muchas veces cuando era pequeña.

―¡Hermione, cómo has crecido! ―le dijo Bill, dándole un pequeño abrazo. Ella le sonrió―, no esperaba verte por aquí.

―Ni yo misma lo esperaba ―aseguró ella, bastante sonrojada y miró a las niñas―. ¿Son tus hijas?

―Sí, claro, imagino que ya Ron te presentó a Fleur ―dijo él con simpatía, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su mujer.

―Sí, ya lo hizo ―respondió mirando a Ron, quien a su vez, se quedó mirándola.

―¡Dominique! ―gritó de repente Fleur, sacándolos de su ensoñación―, baja ya de ahí.

―¡No! ―contestó la niña, empacada. Ron sonrió observando la situación y se cruzó de brazos; la hija pequeña de Bill y Fleur estaba encima de un pequeño tronco y su hermana la miraba con mala cara. Fleur la tomó en brazos e hizo que Victoire también la siguiera de cerca.

―¿A quién salió este pequeño demonio? ―preguntó Ron abstraído. Bill lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

―Mi hija no es ningún demonio… Ya veré qué tan bien te las arreglas cuando tengas algún hijo tú ―respondió algo ofendido y se fue persiguiendo a su mujer, para ayudarla a que las niñas entraran en el predio y dejaran de hacer locuras.

Ron y Hermione se miraron en complicidad y avanzaron siguiéndolos. Ella tomó su mano mientras más se acercaban a la casa. Por la puerta delantera salió Ginny, con sus rizos pelirrojos atados en una coleta alta y su sonrisa siempre brillante, y al ver a Ron y Hermione de la mano se quedó paralizada, analizando la situación. Luego Hermione se soltó de él y se acercó a abrazar a su amiga que le correspondió gustosa y le susurró algo que sólo ella pudo escuchar: _«ya era hora»._

―No sabía que estarías aquí ―dijo Hermione, feliz, porque al menos había alguien más con quien podría no sentirse incómoda―, ¿Harry está aquí?

―Sí, por supuesto, ya sabes… Lo traigo atado con correa ―dijo en broma, sonrió a su amiga y saludó a Ron también susurrándole algo―. _La vuelves a lastimar y te la corto, Ronnie._

Ron tragó saliva exageradamente, fingiendo miedo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana. Volvió a acercarse a Hermione y esta vez fue él quien la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia el interior de la casa. La situación no fue tensa para nada. Molly y Arthur habían visto a Hermione años atrás, incluso cuando Ron no estaba en el país, pero hacía tiempo que no pasaba por allí. Para Hermione, ahora que sabía la verdad, era notorio que la madre Weasley estaba enferma y bastante envejecida, y se daba cuenta de que era como Ron decía, cuestión de tiempo.

Estaban cerca de la hora del almuerzo, Hermione saludó a toda la familia presente, que incluía a Percy y su novia Audrey, y a Charlie, que era la primera vez que lo veía en casa, ya que el hombre siempre andaba viajando al extranjero. Los gemelos Weasley no estaban en casa. Harry se sentó con Ron, Ginny se dedicó a ayudar a su madre y, mientras, esperando la cocción de la comida, Fleur salió afuera junto a Hermione, sentándose ambas en una banca de madera, mientras observaban a Victoire y Dominique jugar por el jardín.

―Así que tú eges la famosa Hegmione… ―dijo Fleur, como si nada.

―¿Sabías de mí? ―inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

―Clago, Gon fue el primeg Weasley que conocí… Estábamos en Estados Unidos ―relató ella―, él me habló de ti. Nos hicimos amigos y tuvimos una muy cogta gelación… ya sabes, de una noche.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó con recelo―. ¿Y no resulta algo… incómodo?

―Al pgincipio sí. Gon se había obsesionado un poco conmigo, pogque yo lo había hecho sentig bien y él estaba mal pog ti… Pego, bueno, después conocí a Bill y me enamogé de él. Gon se sintió engañado pego lo aceptó enseguida en cuanto se dio cuenta de que ni Bill ni yo habíamos pgemeditado querernos. Además, quedé embagazada muy gápido ―le explicó ella.

―Pero… digamos que… teóricamente ¿Victoire podría ser hija de Ron? ―preguntó avergonzada sólo por pensar en plantearle aquella posibilidad.

―No, nada de eso… Con él había estado bastante tiempo antes ―aseguró Fleur, aliviando a Hermione.

―Y entonces, ¿Ron aceptó lo de Bill y tú al darse cuenta de que estaban enamorados o sólo porque tendrían a Victoire? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Lo único que lamento es que desencadenamos con esto que dejaga de confiag en las mujeges… Fue mi culpa, pego es bueno que ahoga estén de nuevo juntos ―dijo Fleur, convencida al máximo, con una sonrisa sincera―. Él aceptó lo nuestgo simplemente al dagse cuenta que pog mí no sentía nada más que apgecio. Es una buena pegsona y no hay nada incómodo entge nosotgos ni entge él y Bill. Pego nadie más sabe de esto.

―No tendrá por qué saberse entonces ―acordó Hermione entendiendo su mirada.

Más tarde, luego de un almuerzo exquisito y los muffins de chocolate preparados por Ginny, llegaron Natalie y Theodore para sorpresa de todos. Se dio una extraña situación, en la que la familia Weasley y demás allegados estaban dispersos por el jardín delantero, disfrutando del sol, cuando Ron y Hermione se acercaron con las manos entrelazadas hacia la cerca de madera para recibir a la pareja, que también se acercaba con las manos unidas, y se quedaron enfrentados, sorprendidos de encontrarse así.


	14. Distensión

**_Disclaimer: Ya saben, todos los personajes son de JK Rowling, yo sólo me robo sus nombres por un ratito para darles una función en otro contexto y luego los devuelvo al cannon original (?)_**

**N/A: Tardé demasiado, entre irme de viaje y meditar sobre cómo seguir (porque no estoy haciendo las cosas tal cual las planeé en un principio), bueno, se me fue un poco el tiempo, incluso la facultad me tuvo muy ocupada y entretenida también. Tal vez, soy de esas pocas personas a las que le cansa, pero le encanta aprender todo lo que está aprendiendo. Por eso de nada me arrepiento. Ahora tengo tiempo libre y espero terminar el fic antes de fin de año. Sólo restan otro par y tal vez un capítulo de cierre pero no epílogo. No lo he dicho antes, pero esta historia tiene una segunda parte que no necesariamente sigue la línea de esta misma. Seguirán Ron y Hermione con esta nueva situación de ser padres, algunos personajes se irán, otros secundarios pasarán a tener roles más protagónicos y demás. Pero eso lo diré después, no es necesario que me sigan leyendo ni seguir torturándolos jaja, solamente quiero probar con una historia donde Ron y Hermione estén con el embarazo ya que se abren otras posibilidades de contar cosas que nunca pude narrar, así que seguir la historia en otro fic me viene como anillo al dedo. Gracias por esperar..., y para quienes sé que están ahí pero no me comentan porque son demasiado vagas, muchas gracias! =) Es un placer escribir para todos ustedes.**

**PD: Mierda, nunca escribí tanto antes de dejarlos con el capítulo. No molesto más =D Sólo decir que partí el cap en tres para que no fuera largo ni aburrido. En unos días publico el siguiente que se llama Cambio!**

* * *

**14**

**Distensión**

Ginny ponía demasiada atención a la mano en movimiento de Theodore. El muchacho dibujaba muy bien y arrastraba rápidamente un lápiz sobre una hoja blanca de su inseparable carpeta de dibujo. Posando para él se encontraban Bill y la pequeña Dominique, que intentaba escapar de los brazos de su padre. Natalie lo había dejado allí, expresando su arte, mientras ella se dirigía a caminar un poco con Ron para poder hablar a solas entre amigos. Como ya era la media tarde, se había levantado una brisa cómoda que a Ginny le provocó frío mientras observaba desde una banca a su familia distendida por el jardín, algunos charlando, otros jugando. Harry pasó delante de ella y se sentó a su lado abrazándola por la cintura y haciendo que la joven se recargara sobre su pecho. Suspiró tranquilamente sintiendo la cercanía de su marido y sonrió alzando la cabeza para mirarlo. Él también la observó de los ojos a su boca, alternativamente.

―¿A qué se debe esa dulce sonrisa? ―preguntó Harry, con los ojos verdes brillando a través de sus cristales.

―A nada que tú no sepas… ―comentó Ginny alzando un poco las cejas, sugestivamente, como invitándolo a cometer alguna indecencia. Harry sonrió pero dejó de mirarla mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba de a poco. Se sonrojó mirando hacia el frente pero sintiendo la mirada de Ginny completamente dirigida hacia él―. Me da risa que te pongas tan nervioso.

―Y a mí me da gracia que a veces seas tan obvia ―respondió Harry mordiéndose el labio y volviéndola a mirar. Ladeó la cabeza y se acercó a ella rozando su nariz con la suya.

―Me gusta arriesgarme con las cosas y si se trata de algo… llamémosle sucio, más aún, porque tú te pones muy histérico y no puedo evitar divertirme a base de eso ―explicó la pelirroja a quien el sol vespertino le daba de lleno y provocaba que su cabello se viera más rojo fuego de lo normal y encandilara más a Harry con su natural belleza, resaltándole las pecas e imperfecciones de las que él estaba enamorado.

―¿Quieres hacer algo sucio aquí? ¿Con casi todos tus hermanos presentes y tus padres? ―preguntó Harry en un susurro apresurado mientras fruncía las cejas. Ginny asintió y él puso cara de pocos amigos―. No, gracias, quiero seguir con vida.

―Querer no es poder, Harry. Y nosotros definitivamente no haremos nada de eso hoy, pero me gusta jugar con tus reacciones ―admitió y disminuyó la distancia, embargándose de su aliento y besándolo despacio, mientras con su mano acariciaba la mejilla del muchacho que estaba muy caliente por haber recibido el sol largo rato de un mismo lado. El sonido de un celular vibrando fue lo que generó la separación de aquellas disconformes bocas. Harry chasqueó la lengua y buscó el móvil en su bolsillo.

―Es el mío ―dijo poniéndose de pie. Miró un segundo el aparato para identificar quién era pero el número era desconocido, así que atendió sin más―. ¿Sí? Ah… ¿Cómo estás?... ¿Seguro? Puede ser que sí… ¿Cuándo? ¿¡Mañana! Ahh… pero sabes que lleva bastante tiempo, no es de un día para el otro…

Hermione se acercó observando con gracia cómo Harry parecía hacer muecas extrañas mientras hablaba por teléfono. Se sentó junto a Ginny que fruncía el entrecejo sin entender nada y se cruzó de brazos tirándose sobre el respaldo mientras en su rostro surgía una sincera sonrisa de bienestar. No sabía cuánto podía durar eso, pero se sentía bien estando con la familia Weasley casi al completo. No había que entrar a la casa para saber que Percy estaría sentado en el sofá cómodamente mientras leía el periódico, que Arthur estaría preocupándose por su mujer y atendiéndola con gusto y amor en todo lo que necesitara o tal vez mirando la televisión mientras dejaba que ella durmiera la siesta recostada a su lado, o que Audrey y Fleur estarían charlando como dos fascinadas adolescentes mientras observaban revistas femeninas de chimentos y las comentaban intentando no hablar muy alto y molestar a Percy de esa forma. Hermione pensó en aquella familia, bien constituida, totalmente enorme y feliz… Sus padres no eran los mejores, pero la amaban demasiado, igualmente se sentía extraño tener una familia tan diferente a la de Ron. Observó a Charlie pateando un balón con muy poca fuerza, mientras hacía que Victoire la atajara al otro lado y se pusiera a chillar y reír con nerviosismo cuando no podía hacerlo por más lenta que iba la bola. Más lejos, bastante más, Natalie y Ron miraban hacia el granero, mientras él parecía estar señalándole algo y explicándose sobre su casa. En realidad, Hermione sabía que no precisamente iban a hablar de esas cosas, que la jovencita vivaz quería saber acerca de su relación y cómo habían llegado a estar de acuerdo. Pensando en eso, sus ideas volaron hacia Theodore, que alzó la cabeza y la miró sonriéndole y saludándola con una mano, para seguir luego con sus dibujos mientras Dominique, mucho más apaciguada, le seguía pidiendo retratos, ya que le habían gustado mucho sus dibujos. Bill ponía los ojos en blanco, pero luego se enternecía con su pequeña y no podía dejar de mirarla con una sonrisa boba. Harry, sin embargo, seguía caminando de un lado al otro pero ya no hablaba con nadie, miraba su celular y parecía pensativo. Se mordía las uñas, cosa que muy pocas veces solía hacer, excepto cuando estaba nervioso por alguna cosa que tuviera que decir. Ginny bufó y Hermione la observó curiosa.

―¿Qué le pasa a Harry? ―preguntó volviendo a mirar al moreno.

―No tengo idea, alguien llamó y está así ―dijo señalándolo―. Tal vez sea por trabajo, a veces algunos casos lo ponen más nervioso que a mí misma.

―Puede ser… actúa raro ―murmuró y en ese momento el aludido la miró y tragó saliva. Se acercó a ellas titubeando sin saber qué decir.

―¿Todo bien, Harry? ―inquirió Ginny. Él resopló.

―Sí, solamente era un cliente… ―respondió.

―¿Y por qué tan nervioso? ―dijo Hermione, aunque repentinamente su atención se desvió un poco hacia Ron, que se alejaba más todavía, junto a Natalie, dirigiéndose hacia el viejo granero.

―La gente a veces es muy nerviosa y me suelen traspasar sus nervios a mí… Nada importante ―comentó rascándose detrás de la oreja. Hermione no le dio importancia, aunque Ginny miró sospechosamente a Harry, y se puso de pie para averiguar qué tramaba Ron con su mejor amiga, pero alguien le chistó y la hizo detenerse.

―¿Adónde cree que va, señorita Granger? ―Fue Theodore el que habló y se puso de pie alcanzándola, dejando su dibujo terminado junto a sus cosas mientras Dominique le echaba un vistazo con ojitos brillantes.

―Quiero seguir a Ron ―sentenció Hermione observando que el pelirrojo y su amiga se perdían dentro de aquellas paredes de madera. Nott apoyó una mano en su hombro y la miró tan seriamente como siempre, pero con ese dejo de humildad.

―No te quiero pedir que confíes en Weasley, pero en Natalie puedes confiar ―convino él encogiéndose de hombros.

―Theo, supe que te habías enamorado de ella probablemente desde la primera vez que la viste. Es evidente y ahora estás intentando algo con ella pero, efectivamente, estamos hablando de Ron… ―comentó ella resoplando luego y acercándose un poco más, machacando con fuerza la hierba bajo la suela de sus zapatos. Theo la volvió a seguir y a frenar su caminata.

―Retiro lo dicho, creo que deberías confiar en Ron… Me parece lo más sensato, si lo quieres tanto como para abandonar a un tipo tan seguro como Davies por él… No quiero decir nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir pero c-creo que tu actitud da… lástima.

Hermione parpadeó lentamente y lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque luego la suavizó. Theodore era una persona sincera y poco segura de sí misma, pero muchas veces tomaba coraje y decía lo justo y con razón. Siempre le había dado ternura su respetuosa manera de ser y de dirigirse a ella y aunque esta vez le molestó un poco lo que escuchó de su boca, sabía que era cierto. Chasqueó la lengua y bufó volviendo su mirada hacia el granero.

―No te quiero mentir, puede ser que esté desconfiando de él, pero la verdad… Además de eso, me da mucha curiosidad saber qué es lo que se supone que harán ahí dentro ―respondió ella frunciendo un poco las cejas.

―Pues si es por eso vamos a acercarnos lo restante y a averiguarlo, pero no vamos a ir con la mente sucia pensando en que puede estar sucediendo algo indebido ―sugirió el castaño.

Hermione asintió tratando de creerse las palabras de Theodore para no ir pensando mal, aunque evidentemente no podía dejar de tener ciertas dudas… Una vez instauradas, difícilmente se las sacaría de la cabeza un chico inocente e incapaz de pensar mal de alguien.

Se acercaron un poco más y antes de traspasar la puerta, se miraron en complicidad, ya que escuchaban cierto sonido poco predecible pero descifrable. No había que pensar mucho para adivinarlo. Con un chirrido, corrieron la puerta hacia delante y pasaron, observando entre aliviados y perplejos, que Ron y Natalie se batían seriamente a duelo jugando al ping-pong casi como si compitieran por algún premio en especial, con pasión, dando secos golpes con sus respectivas paletas. El tenis de mesa, como algunos llamaban a aquel deporte, era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Ron desde hacía unos años, justamente desde que había conocido a Natalie en Brooklyn. Ella era fanática de aquel juego y tanto fanatismo se lo había inculcado a Ron, que finalmente había decidido instalar aquella mesa allí, en el granero que ya de mucho no servía. Jugaban muy seriamente, con rivalidad, porque Ron jamás había podido ganarle a su amiga. Él era mucho mejor en ajedrez, pero la joven poseía una destreza interesante para el ping-pong y mucha práctica encima y a Ron se le notaba lo contrario.

Natalie remató el partido con un último golpe que dejó fuera de juego a Ronald, frustrado y contrariado. Ambos giraron sus cabezas hacia Theodore y Hermione, que seguían allí de pie; él con una media sonrisa y ella con los brazos cruzados y expresión neutra. Ron bajó la vista inesperadamente pero Natalie se acercó a ellos.

―No me dijiste que jugabas ping-pong ―inquirió Theo demostrando su sorpresa en la voz, mientras Ron emitía una risa socarrona.

―¿Jugar dices?... Directamente aniquila al oponente ―aseguró Ron, pasando uno de sus dedos por la mesa color verde y mirándoselo luego, casi como si esperara encontrar polvo y suciedad allí.

―Yo creo que simplemente te supera… y no te gusta nada ―convino Hermione, haciendo una media sonrisa. Ron levantó la vista para cruzarse con sus ojos y suspiró.

―De todas formas ya hice mi trabajo aquí ―agregó Natalie, liberando la tensión―. Está oscureciendo afuera, será mejor ir yendo.

―Sí, nosotros pensamos volver. Tenemos que estar descansados para mañana comenzar la semana ―recordó Nott. Natalie abrazó a Ron y saludó a Hermione. Theodore simplemente les envió una mirada significativa y salió junto a su chica del granero.

―¿Te pasa algo, Ron? ―inquirió Hermione, habiéndose quedado parada del otro lado de la mesa de ping-pong. Ron la observó, con aquella distancia casi de cuatro metros entre ellos y negó con la cabeza.

―Nada ―tomó la pequeña bola con una mano y la paleta en otra e hizo un gesto para que Hermione tomara la que estaba de su lado. Ella titubeó pero lo hizo y Ron le lanzó la pelota suavemente, dejando que ella respondiera y tomara confianza con aquel juego. No perdían la bola y eso era bueno, simplemente la pasaban de un lado a otro con toda facilidad.

―Fleur me contó su historia contigo ―comentó ella, como si tocara el tema al pasar.

―Sabía que te contaría…

―¿De veras a ti no te incomoda nada al menos con tu hermano presente? ―preguntó y pasó nuevamente la bola.

―Sinceramente, he estado molesto mucho tiempo y aunque luego traté de convencerme de no estarlo, siento que sí seguía estando molesto ―relató Ron.

―¿Por qué no se lo dices a Bill? ―sugirió ella.

―Estaba molesto pero hace mucho que no me importa. Ya lo acepté. Quiero a Bill y Fleur es una gran persona para él, tienen dos hijas perfectas y creo que es porque ellos son una pareja perfecta. Me sentí mal conmigo mismo, es todo ―aseguró mirando a Hermione por primera vez desde que habían iniciado el juego. Dejó de responder al último pase de ella y la pequeña bola de ping-pong pasó de largo por su lado―. Ella no significó nada para mí, más que un consuelo momentáneo. Si supieras lo duro que ha sido todo. No fui muy buena persona que digamos… últimamente, ya sabes… he tratado mal a todo el mundo.

―Y te volviste un psicópata sexual, eso lo tengo claro… ―musitó Hermione, sin saber exactamente qué hacer con las manos ahora que no tenía que devolver la pelota al otro lado de la red― incluso me embarazaste, no es poca cosa… Espero que no hayas estado embarazando a más mujeres.

―Créeme, he estado con algunas mujeres en este tiempo pero estoy seguro de haber usado la cabeza… un poco ―dijo tragando saliva luego, al recordar una noche que pasó con la secretaria de Roger, Lavender Brown.

―La verdad es que no quiero saber nada de eso ―admitió evitando que alguna imagen desagradable se le pasara por la cabeza. Aunque inmediatamente pensó en Parkinson, a quien creía la más atrevida y descarada de todo el edificio. Sacudió la cabeza y a Ron el gesto exagerado le pareció gracioso.

Se acercó a ella, dejando la paleta sobre la mesa, Hermione también la dejó pero no se movió de lugar. Ron la observó de lado, muy cerca, lanzando un suspiro justo en su mejilla. Ella no hizo absolutamente nada, más que cerrar los ojos y sentir que él apoyaba sus labios allí y le daba un pequeño beso.

―Eres importante para mí… ¿sabías eso, no? ―dijo Ron tranquilamente, tomando una de sus manos y acariciándola.

―Comienzas a asustarme. Debería haber sonado algo tierno, pero a veces… creo que dices cosas que son tan impropias del Ron de estos últimos tiempos, que todo lo tierno que quieras ser me parece un poco psicópata ―convino Hermione, tratando de ser verdaderamente sincera.

―¿Eso es lo que te sigue molestando de mí? ―preguntó y resopló― Sé que no sueno creíble… Estuve hecho un idiota por mucho tiempo. Sólo mírame a los ojos y fíjate si estoy mintiendo o no.

Hermione alzó la vista. Los ojos azules de Ron se veían extremadamente claros, seguros y sinceros.

―No creo que mientas, pero es bastante difícil de creer, aunque no imposible ―aseguró ella observándolo con cautela.

―Eres importante para mí, Hermione… ―volvió a decir, esta vez acariciando su mentón―. Eres muy importante. Tú haces que cambie de forma de ser, incluso hasta llegar a ser un psicópata, como dices que soy…

―Yo sé que te importo pero… un hijo tal vez sea una responsabilidad muy grande para ti.

―Tú no eres perfecta tampoco, aprenderemos juntos ―dijo elevando un poco la voz. Evidentemente no le había gustado nada lo último que Hermione había dicho.

―Ron, no te estoy haciendo a un lado, tranquilo. Solamente… Cuando entraste aquí con Natalie, los dos solos, por un momento creí… ―Miró hacia abajo haciendo una pausa y luego continuó―. No me siento cómoda. Creo que debo confiar en ti, pero no sé si puedo y… siento que no es justo para ti, aunque de injusticias tú puedas hablar muy poco por todo lo que me has hecho. Pero yo no soy así. No me gusta pagarles con la misma moneda a las personas. Eres el padre de mi hijo y creo que deberíamos ir con más calma en este asunto.

―Si habías pensado en todo esto, a lo mejor directamente no deberías haber venido. Ahora todos creen que estamos juntos y…

―¡No me malinterpretes! Yo quiero estar contigo, Ron. Estamos juntos pero… no me gusta desconfiar de ti ―inquirió con energía.

―Te di muchos motivos, Hermione. Me lo merezco, de verdad ―dijo Ron aceptándolo sin ser cortante, simplemente franco―. Ahora que sabes la verdad sobre mí, no me alejes. Soy una persona capaz de soportar muchas cosas, pero tengo mis límites. Traté de volverte loca en todo este mes y lo único que he conseguido fue ser un idiota, indecente y calentón cuando no debía.

―Que te quede claro: si lo que querías era volverme loca, lo has logrado con creces ―admitió Hermione sacando tensión al asunto. Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Ron y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Su voz sonó mucho más suave cuando volvió a hablar luego de un suspiro―. Llevemos esto con mucha calma, por favor.

―Está bien. Seré bueno ―inquirió haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Hermione acercó su rostro al de él y le dio un beso que no logró más que acentuar su sonrisita siempre fastidiosa. Sin dejar siquiera que sus bocas se abrieran apenas un poco para besarse con más intensidad, la castaña se separó y lo abrazó fuertemente, enterrando su nariz en su cuello, esperando sólo a que él le correspondiera ese gesto de cariño, pero también dando a entender que esta vez todo debería ser serio por su situación y el hijo que vendría. Ron pasó sus brazos por su estrecha cintura y así se quedó un largo rato, sintiendo que a pesar de sus diferencias, tenía bastante más controlada esa situación que las anteriores donde parecía haber sido un total dominador.

* * *

Ginny se había quedado con la interrogante inconclusa en la cabeza. No pudo más que preguntarle a Harry qué era lo que había pasado con la anterior llamada, para llegar a ponerse tan nervioso delante de Hermione. Cuando el sol había terminado de bajar, su madre salió acompañada de Arthur y los invitaron a quedarse para la cena. No hizo falta que insistiera demasiado, era algo que Ginny tenía pensado desde que habían llegado Ron y Hermione. No se perdería una velada en conjunto con toda su familia y la persona que hacía demasiado tiempo debía ser su cuñada oficial. Ajenos a lo que dirían estos últimos, Ginny aceptó por ellos y los únicos que no se quedaron fueron Theodore y Natalie que, tras salir del granero para dejar a solas a Ron y Hermione, habían decidido irse. Agradecieron por las horas pasadas y el trato tan familiar y hogareño y marcharon nuevamente por donde habían venido.

Para cuando Harry se decidió a contestarle a Ginny lo que le pasaba, Fleur estaba intentando que Dominique se comportara mientras le daba de comer y Bill había comenzado a molestar a Percy junto a Charlie para que el hombre dejara la seriedad y se relajara como los demás. Él los miró molesto e ignoró a sus hermanos en cuanto Victoire se subió en su regazo y le pidió que le leyera un cuento. Tampoco le hizo demasiada gracia aquello, pero era mucho mejor leer cualquier cosa, que andar jugando con sus hermanos como si fueran niños de ocho años. Charlie no se hizo problemas y tomó el balón para jugar con Bill un largo rato a la luz de algunos reflectores. Audrey, entre tanto, se inclinó por ayudar a Molly en la cocina y conversar animadamente sobre la futura boda que ya planeaban anunciar con su novio. La única que verdaderamente sabía de ello era la matriarca Weasley y eso la tenía muy contenta esos días. Percy era el gran ejemplo de la responsabilidad, pero nunca había pensado que su hijo se convirtiera en el hombre que era ni que consiguiera que una chica como Audrey terminara junto a él para formar una familia. Era lo último que esperaba de él y se alegraba demasiado de haberse equivocado, de haber creído por algún momento, que su hijo en lo único que fracasaría sería en el amor. No así, su tercer hijo lo tenía todo, aunque… Cada uno era feliz a su manera. La mujer pensó en Ron un momento y en Hermione también y luego sacudió la cabeza para seguir cortando cebollas.

―¿Vas a decirme o qué, Harry? ―insistió Ginny que volvía a mirarlo luego de haber desviado la vista hacia sus hermanos mayores que jugaban entretenidos con el balón.

―Era Roger Davies ―habló el moreno intrigando más a Ginny.

―¿Qué quería? ―preguntó teniendo algunas ideas posibles en mente.

―Quiere que le ayude con los trámites de divorcio. Quiere separarse cuanto antes de Hermione ―explicó Harry, moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente sobre su rodilla― para casarse con otra…

―¡¿Eh? ¿Cómo que con otra? ―interrogó Ginny sin entender cómo podría Roger casarse tan rápido―. ¡No puede hacer eso! Sería bastante irrespetuoso de su parte… Como si olvidara a Hermione demasiado rápido o nunca la hubiese querido.

―La verdad es que no le quise preguntar mucho, pero él me dijo que con Hermione todo estaba bien, así que me dio curiosidad y le pregunté si Hermione ya le había hablado de separarse, él me dijo que era algo que tenían decidido pero que no habían arreglado nada todavía… Así que, bueno, creo que será algo un poco chocante para Hermione ―aseguró Harry con su rostro afligido. Ginny miró hacia el suelo un momento, mientras sus manos buscaban las de Harry sin siquiera proponérselo.

―Supongo que igualmente es algo que Hermione también quiere hacer… Al fin y al cabo está aquí con Ron cuando debería estar en su casa ―comentó Ginny. Levantó la vista y observó los verdes ojos de su esposo―. Qué suerte que tú y yo no tengamos tantos problemas. Ya sabes, como abogada creo que siempre te ganaría cualquier cuestión.

―¿Ah, sí? ―inquirió Harry alzando una ceja. Ginny sonrió y él hizo lo mismo antes de darle un beso y ser interrumpidos por Ron y Hermione que habían salido del granero con un aspecto cómplice mientras sus manos permanecían unidas―. ¿Todo bien? ―les preguntó poniéndose de pie junto a Ginny.

―Todo bien ―respondió resueltamente Ron.


	15. Cambio

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling._**

**N/A: Gracias por leer, por comentar y por esperar. Falta muy poco para el fin y quiero que antes de que acabe el año, el fic termine. Así como el título de este capítulo, creo que yo también necesito un cambio. Espero que les guste. En lo que siga volverán los demás personajes. Gracias por todo, besotes enormes. Lu.**

* * *

**15  
Cambio**

Se bajó del auto dando un fuerte portazo que hizo paralizar a Natalie. Ella también se bajó. Habían quedado varados en el camino de regreso a Londres, pero lo peor era que no habían logrado recorrer ni medio trayecto. Theodore estaba bastante fastidioso por ello y su celular no tenía señal, así como el de Natalie se había quedado sin batería.

―Parece una broma ―musitó y luego chasqueó la lengua. Natalie lo observó con una mueca que indicaba que estaba esforzándose por no reírse. Theo estaba apoyado contra el auto, iluminado con la luz de la luna y de brazos cruzados, resoplando como un niño empacado―. ¿Puedes creer que se rompa el auto ahora mismo? Ni siquiera podríamos volver caminando a la casa de Weasley, sería una locura y no llegaríamos antes de que pasaran dos horas.

―Quizá debamos esperar tranquilos hasta que se decidan a pasar por aquí para regresar. Estoy segura de que Harry y Ginny al menos no se quedarán ―comentó Natalie, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

El camino era de Tierra entre un enorme campo abierto, con pocos árboles y mucha hierba. Donde se habían quedado, había a lo lejos varias cabañas, casas de campo que parecían no estar habitadas. La más cercana lucía tenebrosa y parecía que la madera crujía hasta cuando la brisa daba contra ella. Natalie se apoyó en el auto también, dándole la espalda a esa casa, pero se volteó para mirarla fijamente.

―Parecen casas en desuso ―dijo como para conversar de algo. Theodore se había quedado pensativo. Hacía frío esa noche y le preocupaba la idea de quedarse allí por más tiempo.

―Tal vez en alguna haya alguien que tenga un teléfono, ¿no crees?

―¿Bromeas? No veo mucho cableado por aquí y no parece haber gente en esas casas… ―inquirió Natalie.

―¿Acaso tienes miedo? ―preguntó Nott con mirada pícara.

―Para nada, creo que tú eres el único con miedo aquí. Veamos qué hay en la más cercana… Por las demás, ya podemos perder las esperanzas.

Con decisión, la joven comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña tenebrosa dejando con la palabra en la boca a Theodore. Él comenzó a seguirla, titubeando primero, luego caminando con más tranquilidad. Natalie giró su cabeza a medio camino para ver si Theodore la estaba siguiendo, pero él se había frenado y la miraba abstraído. Ella alzó las cejas y sonrió. Luego puso los ojos en blanco y continuó el camino hablándole.

―¿Se puede saber qué miras? ―preguntó, acercándose más hacia la casa.

―Te miro a ti ―respondió retomando el camino.

―¿Te parece divertido?

―Lo que veo no me divierte, pero me entretiene ―aseguró apresurando el paso para alcanzarla. Ella se volteó justo cuando él la alcanzaba.

―No soy un entretenimiento.

―Claro que no, y aun así no evito entretenerme ―inquirió tomándola de una mano y mirándola fijamente―. Lo que veo es… perfecto. ―Volvieron a caminar con las manos entrelazadas. Natalie no dijo nada y eso dio pie a que él continuara― Aunque dicen que la perfección no existe, es por eso que a veces… me quedo quieto y te miro fijamente como si en cualquier momento te fuera a…

―Comer... He experimentado la sensación de ser más un alimento que una mujer ―admitió riéndose de la situación. Llegaron al pie de la casa y se miraron―. La verdad es que… No sé si quiero entrar ahí.

―Si te hace sentir mejor, yo tampoco pensaba hacerlo ―convino Theo―, pero estoy dispuesto a sentarme aquí un rato.

Se sentaron en los escalones de la entrada, muy juntos y entrelazando sus manos. Luego de unos minutos en silencio, un viento frío hizo titiritar a Natalie y Theodore la envolvió en sus brazos, permitiendo que ella se recostara un poco en su pecho.

―No sé si es buena idea esperar aquí ―dijo Natalie alzando la cabeza. Theo la miró enseguida y suspiró.

―¿Quieres ir al auto? Debes tener frío, ven ―agregó parándose rápidamente y tirando de ella para que lo siguiera―. Otra vez a realizar el camino tenebroso.

―¿Así lo llamas? ―Se rio y lo abrazó por la cintura―. No dejas de ser un rarito, eh.

―Y aun así estás aquí conmigo ―comentó siguiendo el camino hacia el auto―, al menos no te doy miedo.

―¿Quién te ha dicho que no me das miedo? ―preguntó sin perder la sonrisa siempre sincera.

―¿Ah sí? Entonces, ¿por qué me tienes miedo ahora? ―quiso saber.

―Porque estamos solos en medio de un camino casi desértico y en una noche bastante oscura… y por si fuera poco, ya tengo una idea de lo que eres capaz ―argumentó Natalie con soltura. Llegando al auto, se metió en el lado del copiloto y Theo fue por su lado. Antes de intentar nada más, trató de hacer arrancar el auto, pero éste no se puso en marcha. Miró al costado, Natalie le sonreía con cierta pena por no poder arrancar su auto, pero estaba tranquila como siempre y eso le lograba infundir tranquilidad a él también. Ella cerró los ojos, apoyando su cabeza en el asiento, mientras con una mano, mantenía presionado un botón que hacía reclinar el respaldo hacia atrás. Theodore la observó embelesado. Ella seguía sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, ahora acostada cómodamente.

―Hermione creyó que sucedería algo más entre tú y Ron en el granero… ―comentó recordándolo de repente. Natalie suspiró y abrió los ojos, sin moverse de posición.

―¿Y tú qué creíste? ―preguntó con suavidad.

―Le dije que si no podía confiar en Ron, al menos confiara en ti ―respondió. Ella se mordió el labio ante esa respuesta y lo miró. Theodore seguía sentado, apoyando su cabeza en el dorso de su mano, que a su vez estaba sobre el asiento, y la miraba sin poder creer estar viviendo aquello.

―Gracias ―musitó ella. Él se movió un poco y buscó también el botón que reclinaba su asiento. Cuando estuvo recostado a su misma altura, pero manteniendo la cabeza en alto y apoyada sobre un brazo, le preguntó por qué con una mirada interrogante―. Por ser como eres…

―Bueno, gracias a ti, porque si soy así es por tu culpa ―admitió él.

―Me alegro por eso ―aseguró ella con una voz susurrante, casi sugerente.

Theodore no supo si fue por el tono de voz que usó y la forma en que lo miró en ese momento, con aquella pequeña sonrisa desvaneciéndose de a poco y transformándose en unos labios sumamente apetecibles…, no tuvo idea, simplemente supo que se acercó a ella y la besó. Y sin pensar claramente o sólo teniendo una idea en mente, se dejó llevar tanto por la situación y por los besos que nada tenían que ver a todos los anteriores que pudieron haberse dado, se posicionó sobre ella, pegando sus cuerpos mientras se acariciaban allí, en medio de esa noche sin estrellas.

* * *

Claramente habían disfrutado la cena. Hermione no recordaba haber comido tan rico en años y aunque el embarazo todavía era muy prematuro y no sentía ganas de alimentarse más de lo normal, la comida Weasley había abierto su apetito. Ginny se divertía mirando de reojo a su hermano, ya que éste parecía mantener sus ojos sobre Hermione como si en cualquier momento fuera a necesitar alguna ayuda. Entre tanto, Molly había recuperado un poco de color y Arthur parecía tranquilo a raíz de ello. Percy y Audrey cenaron demasiado rápido y desaparecieron en acción. Ambos eran muy trabajadores y responsables, así que no se permitían excederse de hora. Por otro lado, Bill y Fleur parecían tener todo el tiempo del mundo y se dedicaban a intentar que Dominique comiera algo ya que no había probado bocado y todos habían terminado ya. Victoire era una santa, se portaba demasiado bien aunque a veces miraba con una extraña sonrisita a Hermione, que la hacía incomodar, sobre todo si el otro hermano de Ron, Charlie, parecía susurrarle cosas en el oído, que hacían que la niñita pusiera más atención todavía en ella. Pasaron un tiempo de sobremesa y luego Ginny y Hermione se encargaron de preparar café para los demás.

En la cocina, la pelirroja emitió una risita que no pasó desapercibido para Hermione.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Hermione, un poco cansada de la situación.

―Nada, creo que llama mucho la atención tu presencia en casa, es todo ―convino Ginny.

―¿En serio? Pues, me parece lógico, pero nunca se habían comportado así, incluso Ron me hace sentir incómoda ―aseguró Hermione con evidente molestia.

―¿Te sientes incómoda, querida? ―preguntó Molly que había entrado a la cocina de improviso. La mujer hizo una seña a Ginny para que ésta desapareciera de allí y se acercó a Hermione, que no quiso mirarla a los ojos.

―Eh, yo… ―balbuceó sin saber qué hacer ni decir.

―Tranquila ―dijo Molly apoyando una mano en su hombro. Le sonrió amablemente y luego se sentó en una banqueta―. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Hermione, pero Arthur y yo sabíamos que algún día volverías aquí con mi hijo, ustedes dos estaban destinados.

―Yo… La verdad es que si hubiese estado en mis manos, jamás hubiese tenido que pasar todo este tiempo lejos de ustedes.

―Lo sé. Me estoy poniendo vieja pero sigo siendo tan capaz como antes para darme cuenta de estas cosas. No sé qué habrá pasado entre ustedes, pero Ron te merece, querida, yo lo sé ―aseguró la mujer, siempre con su voz sabia aunque ya no tan llena de vida.

―Él ha cambiado mucho… ―comentó Hermione entre un suspiro.

―Me atrevo a decir que tú también cambiaste y aun así pareces quererlo mucho ―inquirió―. Las personas cambian Hermione, es una ley de vida, pero siempre y cuando mantengan su esencia y los sentimientos sean los mismos o quizá hasta evolucionen, entonces no tendrás por qué sentirte incómoda. Aunque mis otros hijos sean unos chismosos y generalmente es lo que provoquen. Al menos con Ginny estarás a salvo…

Hermione la vio sonreír y la imitó.

―No están los gemelos, no es poca cosa de lo que me salvé… ―admitió la castaña acercándose a Molly. Apoyó una mano sobre la envejecida piel de la mujer y la acarició brevemente―. Si en algo pudiera ayudarla, señora Weasley…

―Podrías empezar por llamarme Molly como muchas veces te he pedido ―dijo la madre de Ron manteniendo su sonrisa y sus ojos húmedos por el sincero ofrecimiento de Hermione.

―Hecho…, Molly ―sentenció. Un carraspeo desde la puerta las hizo voltear. Ron se apoyaba contra la puerta y las miraba sin algún gesto definido.

―¿Todo bien por aquí? ―preguntó justo cuando el agua comenzó a hervir y Hermione se apresuró a apagar el fuego al mismo tiempo que él. En aquel punto de encuentro, cruzaron una mirada de complicidad.

―Todo bien ―contestó Molly, aunque ya no era demasiado visible para los dos jóvenes. Hermione a su vez había asentido con la cabeza y volvía a mirar hacia abajo, tratando de no mover con torpeza sus manos mientras preparaba el café.

―Me alegro ―agregó Ron, con aterciopelada voz, alejándose de la castaña para que estuviera más tranquila en su quehacer y acercándose a su madre para ayudarla a regresar a la cocina. La mujer lo miró con un brillo en los ojos y le guiñó uno de ellos. Ron bajó la vista y se sonrojó, aunque Hermione no había visto ninguna de aquellas acciones.

* * *

Luego de tomar café, Bill y Fleur también decidieron irse junto con sus hijas que comenzaban a ponerse fastidiosas por el sueño. Cuando se marcharon, Fleur susurró algo a Ron en el oído, pero nadie supo qué fue. Molly y Arthur se fueron a la cama y quedaron solamente Harry, Ginny, Charlie, Ron y Hermione. Charlie no iba a pasar desapercibido por tanto tiempo, dejaría su huella como buen Weasley, y a falta de sus revoltosos hermanos Fred y George, los gemelos, había decidido cuestionar un poco a Hermione. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá grande, mientras Ron despedía a su hermano mayor desde la puerta y aprovechó que Harry y Ginny parecían estar en otro mundo, besándose como si fueran los únicos en esa misma habitación.

―Y dime… ¿Por fin eres novia de Ron? ―preguntó el pelirrojo.

―¿A ti qué te parece? ―inquirió Hermione alzando las cejas ante el atrevimiento del hermano de Ron.

―Tienen pinta de amantes, de esos que se esconden del mundo. Por eso tengo mis dudas, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Se decidieron a formalizar?

―Estoy casada…

―Y la historia se pone cada vez mejor ―comentó Charlie agrandando su sonrisa―. Ya sabes… si te cansas del tonto de mi hermano…

―¡Hey! ―interrumpió Ron, que lo había escuchado. Hermione se puso roja, aunque no más que Ron, y Charlie siguió sonriendo como si se estuviera burlando de ellos―. Ni siquiera lo pienses.

―Estoy bromeando, hermanito ―aclaró poniéndose de pie. Miró a Hermione nuevamente―. Lo siento, me alegra haberte conocido al fin. Aunque no lo creas, cuando mi hermano era pequeño vivía hablándome de ti en sus cartas que me enviaba a Rumania.

―Eso no es cierto ―dijo Ron frunciendo más el entrecejo.

―Tú no lo recuerdas seguramente, era como un tonto enamoramiento de niños. Ahora mírate, te convertiste en un hombre y sigues prendado a la misma mujer… No puedo más que felicitarte ―aseguró Charlie riendo mientras lo decía. Se alejó y comenzó a subir las escaleras―. Me quedo a dormir aquí, buenas noches.

―Buenas noches ―dijeron todos, incluso Harry y Ginny que parecían haber vuelto a Tierra. Ron los miró con cara de pocos amigos al sentarse al lado de Hermione.

―¿Y ustedes qué? ―dijo de mala manera.

―¡Oh, no me digas que volvió el Ron gruñón otra vez! ―exclamó Ginny desanimada.

―No, para nada, sólo estoy expresando mi desagrado por ustedes cuando se muestran así de pegajosos. ―Hermione sonrió y miró hacia el suelo.

―Se le llama "amor", por si no estabas enterado ―comentó Harry.

―Pero resulta que ustedes parecen unos adolescentes desesperados ―replicó Ron.

―Yo creo que sólo parecen desesperados, sin la parte de "adolescentes" ―agregó Hermione.

―Gracias por lo que nos toca ―ironizó Harry a la vez que Ginny miraba a Hermione con gesto fruncido.

―No creo que estemos frente a las dos personas más maduras del planeta, de hecho… ―dijo Ginny. Ron se puso de pie, sin enojo, simplemente, pareció algo incómodo con la situación, se revolvió un poco el cabello y balbuceó algo de querer tomar aire. Ginny se encogió de hombros―. Tal vez quiere hablar contigo a solas, Hermione…

―Sí, iré con él. ―Se puso de pie también pero se volvió un segundo―. A propósito, ¿luego me llevan a casa? Creo que Ron se quedará y…

―Por supuesto, Hermione ―afirmó Harry sonriéndole amablemente.

―Gracias ―dijo volviendo a dirigirse hacia fuera de la casa. Ron estaba parado a unos metros de la puerta principal, ella se acercó hacia él con paso tranquilo y cuando llegó a su lado, lo tomó de una mano.

―Es agradable estar aquí.

―¿Te gusta? ―Hermione asintió y él continuó hablando― A mí también, la ciudad no es lo mío, aunque ya me acostumbré a ella.

―Aquí se respira aire puro y tu familia es tal cual la recordaba ―comentó.

―¿Y cómo ves a mi madre?

―Pues... creo que no importa lo que vaya a pasar. Yo la veo feliz a pesar de todo. Así es como tiene que verse pase lo que pase.

―Entonces, estará bien ―dijo Ron mirando hacia el suelo.

―No vayas a llorar antes de tiempo, Ron. Puedes tener miedo, es natural, pero ella es más fuerte si sus hijos están bien. Lo único que debe desear es que ustedes sean felices ―le dijo apretando más su mano.

―Creo que sí, nunca pensó más en ella que en nosotros... ―Levantó la vista y la miró con intensidad―. Serás buena madre.

―No lo sé.

―Lo serás. Pero no serás la mejor... Mi madre es la mejor, creo que no lo entenderías porque no es tu madre pero... ―Ron tragó saliva, estaba haciendo eso que Hermione le dijo que no hiciera, estaba llorando antes de tiempo. Ella lo abrazó inmediatamente.

―Shh, yo sé que lo es. No tienes que decirlo... No sufras más, Ron. No me gusta que lo hagas. ¿Le has dicho a Molly cuánto la quieres? ―preguntó, acariciando su espalda como si quisiera darle calor.

―Ella sabe... ―comentó Ron sollozando, con la voz irreconocible― creo que ella lo sabe.

―Sabe seguramente, le donaste una parte de ti, hiciste que se sintiera mejor, eso fue más que un acto de amor. Eres uno de sus siete hijos, ¿crees que no lo sabe?... Igualmente le gustará escucharlo. Debes decirle ―convino Hermione.

―Se lo diré, se lo diré... ―dijo tranquilizándose. Hermione lo siguió abrazando para que se calmara. Ron esperó bastante tiempo para separarse, porque quería que sus irritados ojos se normalizaran―. ¿Ya tienes que irte?

―Tal vez… Sería lo más prudente ―aseguró Hermione separándose de él, aunque todavía con sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Harry y Ginny salieron de la casa y los llamaron para que se acercaran. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de la visible e inesperada sensibilidad de Ron. Lo saludó con un abrazo y les hizo saber que se irían. Hermione volvió a insistir con que la llevaran, ya que creía que las intenciones de la pareja eran obviamente que se quedara allí a pasar la noche con Ron. Harry saludó a Ron también y asintió a Hermione, que besó a Ron brevemente en la comisura de sus labios y se dirigió hacia el auto resueltamente pero temblorosa y sin saber por qué. Harry frunció el ceño sin entender a ese par y aún tomando la cintura de Ginny, observó que Ron alcanzó de improviso a Hermione, la hizo voltear hacia él como en una telenovela y la besó en la boca. Ginny sonrió al ver la escena y se mordió el labio inferior, reaccionando y empujando a Harry para que entrara en su auto y lo pusiera en marcha de una buena vez, mientras veía a su hermano besando en toda confianza a aquella chica que quería desde siempre que fuera su cuñada.

Hubo un cambio en él, se notaba. El simple hecho de besarla frente a Harry y Ginny y dar por sentado que apostaría por ella a todo o nada, suponía un gran cambio y seguridad interior. No aquella seguridad que parecía tener antes y de la que carecía completamente al utilizar métodos violentos para sentirse el único dominante de las situaciones, nada más lejos de la realidad, queriendo esconder que en verdad sus emociones estaban desbordadas en su totalidad y casi en la locura permanente. Porque esa noche aquel beso era dulce y apasionado, pero perfecto, sin aquella lujuria que los caracterizaba en la intimidad, esa morbosa forma de hacerse saber que se pertenecían, perversa manía, algunos la tacharían de sucia, inmensa dentro del universo infinito del amor y el desenfreno. Ahora distintos, él produjo un cambio y sus gestos, también sus labios, lo demostraban junto a sus brazos que le rodeaban la cintura y la estrechaban como si no quisiese que se fuera nunca de su lado… Esa era la verdadera intención.

Pero Harry no evitó hacer sonar la bocina de su auto sólo una vez, suficiente para sacarlos de su ensueño y para no despertar a los habitantes de la casa. Ron se separó apenas y volvió a rozar sus labios una vez más, también tocándolos con sus dedos, como si quisiera que su textura fuera recordada no sólo por sus propios labios, si no por sus grandes manos que ahora temblaban. Hermione lo miró a los ojos un momento más.

―Este es, ¿lo sabes? ―dijo repentinamente, y Ron no entendió exactamente a qué se refería―. Este es el Ron del cual me enamoré, el que nunca se irá de aquí ―confesó señalando su pecho y asintiendo.

Por el rostro de Ron se extendió una media sonrisa y suspiró satisfecho. Dejó libre la cintura de Hermione y se alejó un paso de ella, dándole pie a que se subiera al auto de Harry y se fuera con ellos, aunque realmente no sentía estar lejos de ella, habiéndose quedado con semejante sensación de felicidad inmensa en el cuerpo.


	16. Futuro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling.**

**N/A: Sólo espero que les guste este final que deja algunas historias abiertas, que tal vez continuaré en otro momento. Gracias por haberme acompañado hasta acá. Bita, este fic está dedicado a vos, enteramente. No sé si fue más o menos como lo querías ver, pero espero que sí. Un beso enorme y muchas gracias a quienes dejaron comentarios, son importantes para escribir.**

**¡He dicho, este es el final! Feliz año nuevo a todos =)**

* * *

**16**

**Futuro**

―Basta… ―dijo por octava vez la castaña en sólo cinco minutos de viaje.

―¿Qué? ¡No dije nada! ―replicó Ginny mirándola con una sonrisa y con su cuerpo medianamente girado hacia el lado de Harry, para poder ver bien a Hermione que estaba en el asiendo trasero.

―Cielo, si bien es cierto que no has dicho nada, la miras como si fueses tú la que se acaba de besar con ella y no Ron… ―convino Harry tratando de salvar a su amiga.

―Solamente estoy feliz, ambos son unos aguafiestas ―comentó Ginny mirando nuevamente al frente y cruzándose de brazos. Hermione se sonrojó pero no dio tiempo a que Harry la observara por el espejo retrovisor ya que Ginny volvió a hablar y señalaba al frente―. ¿Ese no es el auto de Theo?

Los tres observaron mientras se iban acercando, que el auto estaba estacionado y parecía no haber movimiento dentro. Hermione pensó que tal vez se habían confundido y no era el mismo auto de Theodore, pero realmente era muy raro que alguien a esas horas y con el mismo coche se quedara varado justo en ese camino. Harry estacionó detrás e hizo ademán de salir para echar un vistazo.

―¡No, espera! ―le pidió Hermione―. ¿Y si están…? Ya sabes… haciendo cosas.

―¡Hermione, por favor! ―Ginny no pudo evitar reír ante el sonrojo de la castaña y su inocencia― ¡Tienes veinticinco años, déjate de joder! Como si tú y Ron no…

―¡Bueno, eh! No incluyas a Ronald en el tema, Ginny ―pidió y se cruzó de brazos―. En todo caso, iré yo a ver qué sucede.

Se bajó del auto sin esperar respuesta de los otros y se acercó hacia el vehículo estacionado delante. Con cautela, observó desde la ventana lateral, que eran efectivamente Theodore y Natalie, pero aunque parecieran haber tenido una noche agitada, los encontró en regla y vestidos. Sonrió ladeando la cabeza y mirándolos con cierta ternura. La pareja estaba dormida, abrazada y ciertamente incómoda.

―Chicos… ―llamó despacio― Nat, Theo…

―¿Qué? ―dijo el muchacho con la voz bastante ronca. Miró hacia la ventana y pareció asustarse―. ¿Qué sucede?

―Eso mismo pregunto yo… ―inquirió Hermione. Natalie se removió un poco hasta que abrió los ojos―. ¿Decidieron pasar la noche en la ruta?

―¡Se nos quedó el auto, Hermione, cómo crees! ―musitó el muchacho. Los dos se acomodaron y pusieron derechos sus asientos, mientras Hermione sonreía y hacía una seña a Harry y Ginny.

―Vamos a volver en el auto de Harry y Ginny, entonces ―aseguró.

* * *

El día siguiente se adornaba con caras de sueño en toda la empresa. Pansy había pedido ayuda en el piso de fotografía y había creado una imagen en la que anunciaban el futuro casamiento de Natalie y Theodore. Había perdido gran parte de la noche distribuyendo la imagen en cada piso… Por supuesto, la broma no llegó a mucho, excepto que Natalie, con mucho cansancio, se paseó por todo el edificio quitando los carteles con su foto que aparecían en todas las paredes. La morena les enviaba una sonrisa pícara en respuesta siempre que la pareja protagonista de la foto la miraba fastidiada. Entre tanto, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad para Hermione. Se la pasaba en su oficina, controlando la producción de los empleados de diseño y escribiendo de la misma manera en que Geoffrey lo hacía. En verdad, creía que con Cedric Diggory, quien ocupaba el puesto de Ron, no habían perdido casi nada y que de hecho era una ganancia. El chico trataba con elegancia a los clientes y no era ningún bruto como Ron. Aunque, pensar en que no era como el pelirrojo, le producía recordar que Ron tampoco era como habían creído los demás y hasta ella misma. Suspiró recostándose en el respaldo y se acarició el vientre. Ni ella misma podía creer en su embarazo, pero se sentía feliz gracias a eso. Sería un buen comienzo de una historia que nunca tendría que haber finalizado.

Por otra parte, Roger estaba evitando a Daphne, se sentía muy nervioso. Había hablado con ella y discutido un tema que a ella la tenía también bastante histérica. Pretendía vender la empresa y no quería saber nada con que lo convencieran de lo contrario. Quería irse y dejar ese trabajo atrás, el trabajo familiar que ya no le atraía. Para sus padres no era más que un cobarde…

―_¿Por qué harás eso? ¿¡No te das cuenta de que vives cometiendo errores en tu vida! ―había gritado su padre._

―_Hice lo que pude, pero no quiero ser más parte de eso, es mi herencia y haré lo que me plazca ―respondió él con demasiada tranquilidad._

―_Pues no me parece, yo estoy de acuerdo con tu padre ―insistió una mujer morena y de facciones refinadas aunque bastante llena de arrugas en el rostro y el cuello._

―_No lo repetiré más, la empresa ya no es algo familiar. Está en mis manos, seguirá en regla seguramente pero no quiero saber más nada con ella ―aseguró Davies impasible._

―_Eres un caprichoso y un insolente. Haces estupideces y eres un cobarde, seguramente por eso Hermione te engañó… Eso eres, ¡un cornudo! ―PLAF. La bofetada que le dio a su viejo padre resonó por toda la impersonal y pulcra casa en la que vivía el matrimonio. Con frustración, salió de aquel lugar sin volver a mirar atrás._

Aquel reciente recuerdo lo fastidiaba. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que en la certera decisión que había tomado; se iría de allí, se iría para siempre. Miró su muñeca como por tercera vez, sin siquiera recordar que había olvidado su elegante reloj en el baño de su departamento, ese que ya no compartía con Hermione, al irse ella a vivir a casa de sus padres. Observó con el entrecejo fruncido, que Draco entró sin pedir permiso y se cruzó de brazos sin siquiera cerrar bien la puerta y acercándose con un gesto interrogante.

―¿Y? ¿Qué sucede, compañero? ―preguntó el rubio.

―Sé que estás interesado en ser dueño de esta empresa, el cargo de jefe editor ya no te llena ―comenzó Roger, poniéndose las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

―Sí… Es lógico, hace rato que no hago nada más que vigilar a los nuevos ―admitió Draco.

―Lo haré corto, además Astoria ya te habrá contado algo porque ella sabe de mis intenciones.

―¿Y qué tanto tiene que saber Astoria de lo que tú hagas o dejes de hacer? ―intervino Draco.

―Nada, olvida que la mencioné, ¿está bien? Contigo no se puede hablar, sólo sirves para los celos…

―Y para cazar recompensas ―convino el muchacho con indignación.

―¡Lo que sea! ―musitó fastidiado―. Quiero vender la empresa y sé que tú comprarás. Y no digas que no porque no se la venderé a nadie más… No confío en otra persona, ¿entiendes?

―Jamás diría que no. ―Draco lo miró como si estuviera loco. Roger se sacó las manos del bolsillo y comenzó a jugar con un bolígrafo que encontró en uno de ellos―. ¿Qué se te dio por vender, eh?

―Quiero irme lejos y no tienes que preguntar por qué.

―Quiero hacerlo, ¿por qué te irás?

―¿Básicamente?... Porque soy una vergüenza para mi familia. Las cosas se aminoraron cuando me casé con Hermione. Ahora que me separo todo vuelve a ser la misma mierda y ya me cansé. Me iré de aquí porque nada me retiene ―sentenció él simplemente.

Draco se sorprendió de que la familia de Roger tuviera algo que ver con su decisión. Se conocieron gracias a sus familias y por ello Draco sabía que los padres de Roger eran buena gente, al menos, eso parecían ser. Pero al recordar lo que sus propios padres aparentaban de cara a la sociedad y lo que él realmente sabía de ellos, hacía que dudara con respecto a las apariencias de los demás… Las apariencias siempre engañan.

Charlaron un poco más sobre el asunto, lo que no sabían era que Daphne los había estado escuchando y se dirigía de muy mal humor hacia el baño de chicas. Geoffrey la había alcanzado a ver. No era habitual que estuviera en el noveno piso, pero de vez en cuando subía y tenía que admitir que había estado recorriéndose el edificio durante toda la jornada para poder encontrar a Pansy, aunque definitivamente ella seguía evadiéndolo también. Era un día de mal humor puro, aunque se habían podido reír de lo lindo con la broma de la morena hacia Theodore y Natalie, realmente ya habían dejado eso atrás y las cosas se volvieron tensas de nuevo, el clima de trabajo era lo menos animado para alguien tan hiperactivo como Geoffrey Hooper. Lo único que esperaba era que su amiga saliera pronto del baño y que pudieran hablar un poco, pero la muchacha parecía tardar una eternidad. En un momento, Geo hizo un ademán de entrar disimuladamente, pero la secretaria de Roger lo vio con las manos en la masa y él tuvo que excusarse vanamente. Antes de que la discusión llegara a límites de griterío, Daphne salió del baño y miró con mala cara a Lavender por estar reprendiendo a su amigo. Se lo llevó de inmediato a rastras y utilizaron el ascensor para bajar hacia el tercer piso, en donde se encontraba la oficina de la mujer. Una vez allí, Geoffrey pudo observar detenidamente a su amiga. Tenía el rostro pálido y las mejillas un poco sonrosadas, sus ojos estaban hinchados, parecía haber estado llorando, y tenía el cabello algo mojado en sus raíces de las sienes y la frente, cosa que hacía pensar a Geo, que se había lavado la cara varias veces, tal vez para disimular su evidente malestar.

―¿Qué sucede, Daph? ―preguntó él luego de un suspiro, mientras se acercaba abriendo sus brazos. Ella lo abrazó inmediatamente sintiéndose protegida.

―Tal vez debería hablar con mi hermana o con Draco, pero ambos son unos farsantes, siempre saben todo de Roger y no me dicen nada ―inquirió ella, casi hablando consigo misma.

―¿Me dirás qué ocurre? ―insistió Geoffrey y le besó la frente.

―Pues… Roger pretende vender la empresa y largarse de aquí. Y… tú sabes, sabes todo de todos, eres un real chismoso.

―¡Hey, más respeto! La gente me tiene confianza, simplemente.

―No te he contado nada últimamente, pero creo que te lo imaginas…

―¿Que estás en algo con Davies?... Eso lo tenía entendido, pero no anduve diciéndole nada a nadie, si eso crees ―se apresuró a defenderse.

―No, ya lo sé. Las cosas se fueron hacia otro lado, ¡se suponía que ahora estaríamos juntos y él pretende vender la empresa e irse! ¡Y nada lo retiene aquí! ¿Cómo debo tomarme eso? ―preguntó con frustración y enojo. Geoffrey presionó una de sus manos que había enlazado con la de ella y la miró con una sonrisa ladeada.

―Creo que es un hombre de palabra ante todo, si te prometió algo, seguramente lo cumplirá. No des las cosas por hechas, Daphne, no te hagas mala sangre antes de tiempo ―aseguró él, tratando de ser comprensible―. Yo no entiendo, y lo digo ya que hablamos del tema, ¿para qué se casa la gente si luego se separan?... Mejor dicho, ¿para qué se casan sin estar seguros? Definitivamente, Hermione y Roger son todo un caso.

―Ya está, eso es tema aparte. No viven más juntos y se van a divorciar ―la joven suspiró y observó a su amigo a los ojos, esos claros ojos que él poseía―. Dime, ¿qué te pasa a ti?

―Yo también soy todo un caso, pero un caso perdido ―comentó riéndose de sí mismo.

Daphne se mordió el labio inferior y lo abrazó dándole su apoyo y escuchándolo divagar un rato más sobre Pansy y su enamoramiento casi encaprichado. El muchacho la dejó sola y trabajando luego de un instante y se convenció de ir a buscar a la chica que lo tenía pensativo y triste, para declararle sus sentimientos abiertamente. Sus ilusiones se volvieron realidad, cuando vio a Pansy en el pasillo llamando al elevador que justamente abría sus puertas. Cuando la morena vio que Geoffrey la había visto y tenía intenciones de entrar con ella, se apresuró a seleccionar una planta y las puertas se cerraron evitando que el rubio hombre llegara hasta ella. Geoffrey se sintió mal por esa situación. Pansy no solía escapar jamás, a lo sumo lo llamaba idiota, se reía de él y después las cosas terminaban como habían empezado, en la nada. Pero esquivarlo de esa manera hacía sentir a Geoffrey que ni su amistad de años valía para ella. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, algo decepcionado pero sin sentirse resignado y se dirigió a la planta más baja intuyendo que era adonde Pansy se dirigía; escapar completamente, desahogarse, salir del edificio, eso querría su amiga, su amante, título que le iba mejor. Llegó a las corridas y el ascensor ya había abierto sus puertas recientemente, liberando a su transportada. Pansy se fastidió al verlo allí de nuevo, siguiéndola insoportablemente. Comenzó a caminar rápido hacia la salida y él apuró el paso para seguirla bien de cerca. Katie, la recepcionista, codeó a Dean del otro lado del mostrador, para que mirara hacia esos dos tercos que salían por la puerta y se dirigían quién sabe dónde. Ambos estaban tan aburridos, que resultaba una novedad y entretenimiento ver salir a dos empleados de los más conocidos y confiables de la empresa antes de la hora de finalización de la jornada. Ignorando que hubieran sido observados tan evidentemente, Pansy se dirigió a un costado del edificio, donde siempre se juntaban a fumar con Geoffrey luego del trabajo, hasta que éste la frenó de golpe para poder hablar y plantear sus verdades.

―¡Basta quieres! ¡Deja esa actitud, por Dios! Ya estoy harto, dime qué es lo que quieres y lo haré, pero deja de evitarme.

―No te estoy evitando, no eres el centro del mundo ―respondió con indiferencia.

―¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?

―Nada, tú eres el problema. ¡Mierda! Déjame en paz ―pidió. Geoffrey se pasó una mano por la cabeza con frustración.

―Si eso es todo lo que quieres... Te dejaré en paz para siempre, ¿te parece? ―dijo tratando de llamar su atención.

―Haz lo que quieras ―le restó importancia.

―Sí, lo haré.

―No te hagas el ofendido ¿quieres? Lo nuestro fue un error, debiste saberlo ―le explicó Pansy con la fiereza que la caracterizaba siempre.

―¡Eres una hipócrita! La verdad, mereces quedarte sola ―dijo con enojo.

―Pues eso pensaba hacer ―dijo cuando Geoffrey se alejaba de ella. Pero él escuchó y volvió a enfrentarla.

―¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿A qué le tienes miedo? ―le recriminó alzando la voz.

―¿Miedo? No temo a nada. ―Se cruzó de brazos y volteó un poco la cara.

―Entiende que te conozco, eres ante todo mi mejor amiga, o eso parecías ser... No te reconozco, no sé qué te pasa. Sólo sé que me enamoré de ti y ahora no tengo idea de qué hacer ―confesó dolido intentando que ella lo mirara.

―¿Matarte? ―sugirió Pansy con sarcasmo, pero a Geoffrey no le hizo gracia―. ¿Sabes qué? Me gustabas más cuando te tomabas las cosas con humor.

―No todo en la vida es un chiste, mujer.

―Y tampoco te tomes las cosas tan en serio ―respondió esta vez con la misma seriedad que Geoffrey.

―¿Cómo puedo tomarme el confesarte lo que siento y que sigas como si nada? ―preguntó incrédulo.

―Es que no cambia en nada, lo digas o no, ya lo sabía ―admitió Pansy, sin lugar a ser modesta.

―Y además de todo, eres una egocéntrica y malcriada.

―Puede que sí, tengo mis razones en esta vida ―respondió, alzando el mentón y volviendo a mirar hacia la calle de enfrente por donde pasaban transeúntes constantemente, cada quien con sus vidas.

―¿No vas a decir nada más?

―¿Qué esperas que diga? ―Volvió a mirarlo.

―No tienes remedio ―comentó chasqueando luego la lengua, contrariado.

―Me lo haces difícil si estás esperando algo de mí.

―Soy el hombre más fácil sobre la Tierra, Pan ―le dijo suavemente.

―No me es fácil a mí, no quisiera decepcionarte, ¿sabes? ―dijo bajando la vista.

―A veces, es inevitable decepcionar, tú ya lo has hecho varias veces, no sé qué tendría de diferente si me decepcionaras un poco más ―inquirió él provocando que ella lo volviera a mirar con ojos interrogantes.

―¿Estás decepcionado de mí? ¿Alguna vez te di esperanzas? ¿He cambiado acaso? Porque yo siempre fui la misma persona, no he actuado diferente.

―Es precisamente eso lo que me decepciona. Quisiera que actuaras diferente alguna vez. No es necesario que seas seria, si no sincera y ni siquiera conmigo, pero sí contigo misma.

―No sé qué quieres decir. Debemos volver al trabajo ―dijo haciendo ademán de emprender el regreso.

―¿No me quieres? ―la frenó mirándola a los ojos fijamente. Alzó su mano haciendo un gesto con el pulgar e índice―. ¿Ni un poquito?

―Sí te quiero... un poquito ―aclaró sonriendo ante la ternura de su amigo que ladeaba la cabeza.

―No me mientas.

―No podríamos funcionar juntos... ―dijo sin negar no sentir algo más por él.

―¿Por qué lo dices? Somos completamente el uno para el otro.

―No creo en esas cosas. Tú eres como Daphne, debiste enamorarte de ella.

―Yo te quiero a ti... Siempre fue así.

―Geoffrey ―advirtió Pansy al ver que éste se acercaba― no lo hagas. No quiero…

―Yo sí quiero ―susurró.

Pansy sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda mientras Geoffrey provocaba un roce de sus narices, aunque no pudo llegar a más, ni terminar con lo que había empezado. Harry había llegado con un maletín y no se había dado cuenta de la situación. Comenzó a balbucear una frase que se quedó a medio camino y quedó silencioso observando. Con aire decepcionado, Geoffrey se alejó y resopló. Pansy se fue de inmediato y se adentró al edificio.

―¿Interrumpí algo, Hooper? ―inquirió alzando las cejas.

―No, para nada ―dijo de mal humor.

―¿En serio? Juraba que estabas por besarla ―insistió Harry, sonriendo.

―Desaparece, Potter... ¡ahora! ―le pidió en toda respuesta. Harry supo que había metido la pata. Se decidió por entrar al edificio para hablar con Roger, como el hombre le había pedido, antes que el Geoffrey se decidiera por estrangularlo con sus manos.

Con su ondulado cabello rubio ya bastante crecido y moviéndose con la brisa, Geoffrey se quedó allí unos minutos, se sentó en aquel lugar predilecto y se apoyó en sus rodillas, pensando mucho sobre qué hacer con la chica que le robaba el sueño.

* * *

El viernes se realizaba un evento festivo con los miembros de la empresa para recibir al nuevo personal como era debido. Draco había anunciado varias contrataciones y prefería que las cosas se dieran de manera elegante. Como el día se hizo de esperar lleno de expectativas, por fin llegó y las mujeres y hombres vestidos de gala no se hicieron de rogar.

Hermione sabía que llegaría tarde, siempre intentaba ser puntual, pero últimamente los imprevistos estaban poniéndose de acuerdo para plantarse en su puerta. De alguna forma, esto no fue tan así literalmente, pero desde hacía tres días había alquilado un espacio personal para no tener que importunar a sus padres y Ron de vez en cuando pasaba para darle un poco más de agilidad a sus días. Ahora que el pelirrojo desquiciado no tenía trabajo, andaba deambulando sin tratar de conseguirse uno, simplemente porque decía que quería pasar más tiempo con Hermione. Ella, desde luego, no ponía muchas objeciones mientras supiera que él no necesitaba trabajar por el momento. Mientras viajaban en el auto hacia la fiesta de la empresa con toda prisa, Hermione no evitó recordar lo sucedido recientemente…

_Se estaba duchando, ajena al reloj que corría en su contra, y tenía excesiva espuma en su cuerpo y sobre todo en su cabello. Se llevó un susto cuando de improviso, unas grandes manos se deslizaron desde su cintura hacia su abdomen, pero se tranquilizó al sentir el roce conocido y la respiración de Ron sobre su oído. No dijo nada, sólo suspiró mientras se dejaba llevar por la sensación que le provocaba que el padre de su futuro bebé la tocara, sintiendo cómo su pecho desnudo se pegaba a su espalda y cómo el agua realmente hacía que los temblores en su cuerpo se produjesen más seguidamente por aquella situación tan excitante._

―_¿Me extrañabas? ―preguntó sensualmente y comenzó a besarle la mandíbula de a poco._

―_Siempre ―contestó Hermione con rotundidad._

_Se quiso voltear pero Ron no la dejó y subió sus manos acariciándole los senos y envolviéndolos casi al completo. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás ante el nada sutil contacto y Ron se dio la oportunidad de besarle el cuello. Mientras Ron hacía un exagerado movimiento y masajeaba la zona de la cual se había apropiado, comenzando sin siquiera notar lo que estaba haciendo, a friccionarse con su cadera a la de ella, rozando con su intimidad con su húmeda piel. El agua seguía corriendo y caía sobre ambos. Hermione sintió el duro miembro de su chico, rozándola apremiante, presionando contra ella y escapando de sus fuertes brazos, se volteó y lo miró; un recorrido que fue de abajo arriba, provocando una sonrisa pervertida en Ron. Él elevó una ceja sugerente, mientras sus manos la acariciaban por la espalda y bajaban descaradamente hacia su trasero. Ella no se alarmó para nada y lo miró mordiéndose el labio._

―_Sabes que no podemos… ―dijo rogándole con su voz a punto de ceder._

―_Podemos, será la última vez ―aseguró Ron acercándose a ella y entreabriendo sus labios para atrapar su boca. Se besaron un instante, provocando que sus lenguas jugaran animadamente junto al agua que corría por sus rostros sin timidez por meterse entre los dos amantes. Ron pasó sus manos por su cara, sin resultar nada delicado, y se deshizo de la cantidad de jabón que amenazaba con metérsele en los ojos a la castaña. Lo tiró para atrás y le enjuagó el cabello, hasta que volvió a besarla un poco más._

―_Para ti no hay última vez, Ronald ―inquirió Hermione luego de separarse un poco, pero siguiendo abrazada y tentada a estar con él―. Además… ―Observó hacia abajo y volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisita― tu amigo está muy tímido ahora._

_Ron también se observó y frunció en entrecejo mientras bajaba una de sus manos y se tocaba sin ningún tapujo. Hermione no pudo evitar reír._

―_Necesita cariño ―convino Ron con su mueca desquiciada― y dice que mi mano no lo ayuda, no lo entiende… Necesita de una experta._

―_Ron ―dijo con voz neutral._

―_No querrás que te obligue a nada, ¿no? ―bromeó él._

―_No volverías a ser tan animal ni aunque quisieras…_

―_Créeme, contigo así, por supuesto que quiero. ―La admiró con sus ojos azules, fascinado por ella y le hizo una pequeña caricia debajo de su ombligo._

―_Ronald… ―advirtió ella, otra vez respirando más entrecortadamente._

_Él le sonrió más ante la actitud casi encaprichada de Hermione y le acarició la mejilla, corriéndole mechones de pelo mojado que se pegaban a su rostro. Hermione observó la cara llena de pecas de Ron, que mostraba una mueca pícara, y éste inesperadamente la alzó con energía y cerró los grifos con una mano casi libre._

―_¿Qué haces? ¡Aún tengo algo de jabón! ―Sus brazos rodeaban su cuello y sus piernas, su cintura. Ronald la llevó hacia el cuarto y la dejó en la cama, apoyándose sobre ella._

―_Me lo tragaré, si te molesta… ―convino Ron, sin hacerse problemas, comenzando a besar su cuello._

―_Ron, estoy embarazada y no llegué a los dos meses aún. Yo preferiría consultar si está todo bien y si podemos…_

―_No voy a lastimarte, Hermione, ni tampoco lastimaré a nuestro hijo, sólo… déjame, por favor ―le pidió observándola tranquilamente―. No te lastimaré._

_El hecho de que lo reiterara mirándola a los ojos, daba seguridad completa a Hermione, aunque Ronald a veces fuera un desmedido para el sexo. El cuarto en el que estaban, no se parecía en nada al departamento de Ron, ni al que Hermione compartía antes con Roger. Era mucho más acogedor, de paredes empapeladas en tonos pastel y con un ropero amurado color madera en una de ellas. Las cortinas de la única ventana de la habitación, eran casi transparentes y verde manzana y sólo parecían estar como parte de la decoración que Hermione no había elegido. Provisoriamente se encontraba allí, por eso mucho no le importaba cómo se viera el lugar si intentaría mudarse pronto, pero sí le interesaba que se sintiera cómodo y a juzgar por cómo se estaba en el lugar, parecía que sí lo era. No le hubiese gustado verse desde un punto exterior, ya que se encontraba nuevamente vulnerable entre los brazos de Ron y con las piernas abiertas, dejando que él la explorara, lleno de pasión y entendimiento, con un ritmo tan lento y tan poco acostumbrado en él, que lo volvía un desquiciante acto. Más allá de eso, Hermione se sintió en libertad de rozar con sus uñas la espalda de él, primero tranquila, sólo con un roce, un recorrido artístico a base del agua de la ducha que había quedado y las nuevas gotas que eran producto de un fino sudor, aunque luego tuviera que presionar sus dedos y hundir sus uñas en su piel, casi lastimándole la espalda, con intenciones de aferrarse a su cuerpo, abrazarlo y sentir más profundamente el acto del que era protagonista con aquel fogoso pelirrojo que juraba no llegar a lastimarla pero a cada segundo respiraba más salvajemente y la besaba y tocaba como si no existiera un mañana, empezando con un ritmo torturador y siguiendo con otro imposible casi de seguir. Ella simplemente se dejaba llevar y sentía la placentera sensación que la embargaba cada vez más fuerte. Sus lenguas se juntaron y reconocieron tan ávidamente entre sus besos, que ya no querían dejarse desde el primer momento. Ahogaban sus gemidos entre sus bocas, Ron le mordía el labio superior y luego el otro, jugueteando y deseando que el deseo, precisamente, fuera más inmenso. La enloquecía mientras sus embestidas lograban moverle hasta el alma y hacer saltar a su corazón como loco. Y finalmente los gritos para nada ahogados y bien justificados llegaron a oídos de ambos, respectivamente el uno del otro, envueltos entre un abrazo y la unión perfecta y más intensa que lo significaba todo…_

―_Ahora sí… ahora nos tocará bañarnos ―comentó Ron, depositándole un beso corto pero dulce sobre sus entreabiertos labios que buscaban aire desesperadamente._

―_Eres… bueno, Ronald. Lo admito ―aseguró Hermione y sonrió._

Sonriendo de esa forma había logrado salir de casa. Con esa misma sonrisa habían llegado a la fiesta y Ron no podía más que sentirse orgulloso por ser el dueño, por ser quien la originara.

* * *

El salón no era más que una parte de reuniones reservadas en la planta baja del edificio de la empresa Davies, detrás de recepción, unas puertas corredizas se abrieron para dejar un amplio espacio, decorado con las exposiciones más famosas de las revistas que habían salido durante el año, las ediciones especiales y revistas de mes. Las mesas redondas, repartidas por todo el salón, tenían manteles combinados en blanco y negro, así como también las sillas. Las paredes eran color crema y cada terminación tenía un diseño pulcro y moderno en yeso. Un enorme ventanal daba a un jardín, que nadie de la empresa sabía que existía, y el escenario, que se encontraba en uno de los extremos del salín y elevado a sólo medio metro del piso, estaba bien iluminado en tonos cálidos, con el suelo de madera y los instrumentos relucientes a manos de expertos. Los músicos contratados eran los hermanos Duke, Kirley y Meaghan, que componían baladas y el clima se mantenía en armonía en mayor parte gracias a ellos.

Astoria recibía gente en las enormes puertas del edificio. Estaba reluciente con un vestido de seda y amplio escote, que casi era del mismo color que las paredes. La mayoría de invitados estaban allí ya. Los que llegaron casi al último y que era a quienes tendría que conducir la mujer hacia su mesa, eran Ron y Hermione. Éstos se dieron paso; ella con un vestido largo hasta las rodillas y de color rojo sangre, que mostraba lo justo y necesario como para dejar volar a la imaginación pervertida de su pelirrojo acompañante que la llevaba del brazo y estaba vestido de traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra, bien tradicional y un poco desarreglado y revoltoso. La mujer de Draco los miraba un poco insegura, no estaría bien visto que Hermione estuviera casada con el dueño de la empresa y llegara con otro, aunque tampoco podría quejarse de eso, ya que era su propia hermana mayor la que estaba del brazo de Roger Davies, aunque ambos parecieran en su mundo y alejados mentalmente del otro. Daphne llevaba un vestido bastante recatado en color morado, con algunos volados de su cintura hacia abajo. Llevaba guantes largos y oscuros también, que nada tenían que ver con la época.

―¿Qué nos perdimos? ―preguntó Hermione mientras pasaban la mirada por los invitados.

―La comida de recepción, básicamente, han bailado un poco y los músicos se presentaron ―explicó Astoria buscando a Draco con la mirada, aunque primero dio con la joven Natalie, que había dejado su cabello suelto y no recogido como siempre, y con Theodore que la sostenía de la cintura en todo momento―. Ah, también se perdieron la llegada de los tórtolos. Pansy, Geoffrey y Draco se pusieron a aplaudir cuando llegaron juntos, sin razón alguna, y el resto hizo lo mismo porque pensaron que aplaudían a alguien demasiado importante… Debo admitir que fue gracioso.

―Pobrecita, Nat, hubiese deseado ver eso ―comentó Ron haciendo una sonrisa imaginando el bochorno de su amiga. Hermione lo codeó.

―Llegamos tarde por tu culpa, no sé si recuerdas… ―inquirió ella, alzando las cejas.

―No fue enteramente mi culpa ―dijo Ron, y mientras Astoria encontraba a Draco y le pedía que se acercara, él continuó hablando en su oído― tú tienes la costumbre de dejar las puertas sin llave y estabas demasiado tentadora para mí.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla al finalizar y se adentraron juntos de lleno en el salón, mientras Astoria caminaba delante con Draco en su encuentro. Hermione, con su rostro acalorado, saludó a Natalie y la chica al verlos se acercó jovialmente. Se saludaron y Ron se abrazó a ella un tiempo prolongado.

―¿Ya no pasarás los días en La Madriguera? ―preguntó Natalie, iniciando conversación.

―Preferí volver… tuve ofertas de trabajo ―aseguró en un tono bajo. Hermione alzó las cejas, es no era algo que ella supiera―. Además… extrañaba mi departamento.

―Eres tan mentiroso ―inquirió su amiga mirando de reojo a la castaña, que ahora estaba tomada del brazo de Theodore, quien le señalaba algo del escenario.

En ese mismo instante, una música lenta comenzó a sonar y las parejas de la fiesta no habían dudado en llenar la pista del centro del salón. Theodore comenzó a bailar con Hermione y, de igual forma, Ron sacó a bailar a Natalie.

―Estás diferente, Ron ―admiró Natalie― Antes no podía notar siquiera que parecías estar demente, pero ahora sí que lo noto, de verdad eras raro y cambiaste.

―Siempre fui el mismo ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

En ese momento, su sonrisa quedó estancada y observó que Geoffrey, a unos metros de allí, le tendía una mano caballerosamente a Pansy, que estaba sentada y usaba un vestido color verde oscuro. Su amiga aceptó y cuando se pusieron en marcha para acomodarse en el centro de la pista, Ron vio que sus dedos estaban entrelazados, como si tuvieran algún acuerdo entre ellos, únicos conocedores de una verdad.

―¿Qué les ves? ―preguntó Natalie con curiosidad. Ron chasqueó la lengua.

―Pansy es más tímida de lo que pensaba… Creí que si llegaba este día, ella sería feliz.

―¿Qué día? ¿Qué tienen?

―Ella lo mira de esa manera, de una manera que no ha mirado a nadie. Lo entiende, está enamorada de él. Sabe que él la quiere también ―relató Ron, casi como si no existiera nadie a su alrededor, no notaba que Theodore y Hermione estaban bailando tan cerca de ellos, que también estaban escuchando su discurso― pero tiene miedo porque nunca se había sentido así, conoce muy bien a su mejor amigo y sabe que es difícil confiar en él, que a pesar de que sí confíe plenamente, piensa que así como ella puede llegar a lastimarlo a él, que está completamente entregado, ella también podría salir herida y no quiere eso.

―Vaya, ¿ahora comprendes la situación sentimental de los demás? ―preguntó Hermione sorprendiéndolo, pero enviándole una sonrisa.

―Es porque es mi amiga, ya sabes que yo entiendo de chicas… ―se mofó Ron. Theodore agachó la cabeza y se rio de lo dicho.

―Entiendes de chicas… sí ―dijo ella restándole importancia. Ron le cedió a Theo la mano de Natalie, para que siguiera bailando con ella y así, tomó de nuevo a Hermione entre sus brazos y se perdieron por la pista, admirando el poder pensar sólo en ellos, olvidándose de los demás. Aunque no por mucho tiempo… El besazo que se estaban dando sus amigos en ese mismo instante acaparó su atención.

―¡Hey, suéltala! ―pidió Ron indignado. Hermione lo miró con reproche por no dejar en paz a Theo para que besase cuando quisiese y como quisiese a Natalie―. Pero parece como si se la quisiera tragar…

―Sola hace falta que te mires a un espejo de vez en cuando ―inquirió Hermione con las manos en la cintura, dejando de bailar.

―¡A ti te gusta cómo te beso!

―Y a Natalie le gusta que Theo la bese también, sea de la forma que sea… ―agregó ella tomándolo de las manos y colocándoselas en su cintura―. Relájate, ella se puede defender sola y si no quiere que él haga lo que hace, lo alejará solita.

―Nat es muy joven y frágil.

―Ron, cierra la boca y baila ―ordenó ella, girándole la cabeza para que la mirara a ella. Él se quedó callado y comenzó a dejarse llevar.

* * *

Natalie entreabría su boca unos centímetros y la movía con sensualidad mientras Theodore hacía lo suyo y le correspondía muy hábilmente. Ambos habían decidido tomarse las cosas tranquilas, pero no tenía nada de malo el hecho de besarse en público, ya habían soportado las bromas más pesadas que podrían obtener de sus insoportables compañeros y no creían que tuvieran aún más para hacerlos quedar mal parados y llenos de vergüenza. Él la abrazó y su boca quedó a la altura de su oído.

―Estás preciosa ―le dijo.

―Gracias, tú también ―agregó ella abrazándose más a él y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

―Tal vez, en estas vacaciones de invierno deberías conocer a mi padre… ―sugirió él. Natalie se despegó de él y lo miró.

―¿El de la casa del mar? ―preguntó sonriendo. Theo hizo una mueca de obviedad.

―¿Cuántos padres crees que tengo? ―instó él e hizo reír a su novia.

―Solamente lo pregunté por simple entusiasmo… Creo que estamos avanzando muy rápido, pero que para Navidad falta y si, ojalá, seguimos juntos, no tendré ningún problema en ir… A cambio, tú también deberás pasar por casa y conocer a mis padres ―aseguró Natalie resueltamente. Theodore asintió mientras le colocaba un mechón detrás de la oreja.

―Claro que sí, tengo tendencia a caerle bien a la gente…

―¿Disculpa? ¿Desde cuándo esa arrogancia? ―preguntó sorprendida.

―No es arrogancia ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros―, es la verdad.

―Eres tan inocente que no puedo discutirte ni en broma ―musitó ella y se volvió a abrazar a él. Moviéndose muy lentamente al ritmo de la música, ambos se perdieron entre la gente.

* * *

―No estás incómodo, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Pansy a Geoffrey mientras bailaban.

―Estoy bien, pero quiero que quedemos en algo… ―comentó él. Era de los pocos hombres que no llevaban corbata puesta.

―Ya te he dicho que yo no quiero nada. Al menos, no quiero nada serio ―le dijo de nuevo.

―Podemos ser amigos si quieres…

―¡Geoffrey, ya somos amigos! ―musitó Pansy perdiendo la paciencia. Él sonrió y su mano rozó la esbelta espalda de la chica. Pansy se enderezó mucho y lo miró con sus grandes ojos claros.

―Me refería a otra clase de amigos. Podemos… tener derechos, reglas ―mencionó él y ladeó su sonrisa pronunciada.

―Francamente, eres un idiota ―dijo la morena haciendo un ademán de querer dejarlo solo, pero él la retuvo.

―No te enojes, soy un arriesgado, si no te gusta la idea, la verdad es que lo puedo aceptar… Sólo amigos ―dijo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

―Amigos, sí ―musitó ella.

―Igualmente quiero preguntarte algo. ―Pansy lo miró atenta, con un rubor en las mejillas, sus pestañas bien curvadas, sus deslumbrantes ojos fijos en él y su cabello recogido y oscuro pero bien brillante, con algunos mechones rebeldes que se le venían a la cara― ¿Estás muy segura de que no quieres nada conmigo, no? ¿Ni siquiera informalmente…?

―Estoy muy segura ―repitió ella y miró hacia abajo. Él tomó eso como una mentira despiadada. Sostuvo fuerte una de sus manos y de improviso se la llevó del centro de la pista, caminando rápido y casi arrastrándola―. ¿Y ahora qué?

―Se me está parando…

―Geoffrey, habla en serio ―pidió ella tratando de no reír. Cuando llegaron a la desolada recepción del edificio él alzó las cejas y se miró el pantalón.

―Yo siempre hablo en serio ―dijo e hizo una sonrisa. Pansy lo observó; tenía la entrepierna abultada.

―¡Santo cielo! ¡Dije que no! ―inquirió ella y miró hacia otro lado que no fuera ahí, ni a sus ojos.

―Eh, no te traje para que hagas algo al respecto, si piensas cosas sucias no es mi culpa… No quería dejarte mal parada ahí sola mientras yo me iba como un loco.

―Parada, justamente, dejaste a otra cosa. ¿Se puede saber qué tienes en la cabeza? ¡Eres un calentón! ―le reprochó.

―¡No! O sí, bueno, pero tú estás así como si nada y me mientes en la cara y me dices que no… Sabes que yo no puedo con los rechazos ―se excusó Geo.

―Geo, yo sólo quiero ser tu amiga ―dijo volviéndolo a mirar, ahora con lástima.

―Está bien, lo acepto ¿entiendes? Y como amiga que eres, compréndeme, es un estado natural.

―Estás grande para estas cosas… ―dijo cruzándose de brazos.

―Ya entendí, no me basurees, espérame, voy al baño y así volvemos juntos, por favor ―le pidió él, casi en un ruego.

―Bien, te espero. Pero no tardes… ―inquirió con cara de pocos amigos. Geoffrey comenzó a caminar hacia el baño, con cierta dificultad―. ¡Y lávate las manos!

Suspiró y se pasó una mano por su rostro totalmente resignada y con una serie de sensaciones en el cuerpo. Esperó cerca de la puerta del pequeño baño de servicio que nunca nadie usaba, en el cual Geoffrey se había metido y resopló fuerte mientras pensaba una locura. «_¡Al carajo mi pesimismo!», _pensó totalmente convencida, entrando de un impulso en el baño tras Geoffrey, sabiendo que aquello no era lo que su mente había acordado en un principio con su corazón y que si se equivocaba con él, corría un terrible riesgo de perderlo incluso como amigo.

* * *

Daphne volvió a cruzarse de brazos por quinta vez en lo que iba de la noche. Su hermana le decía que no lo hiciera, que lucía como una pequeña niña encaprichada, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. No había vuelto a cuestionar a Roger, casi no se dirigían la palabra, se sentía a punto de perder al único hombre que había querido, nuevamente sentía que sus posibilidades de estar con él se debilitaban. Le había sucedido cuando vio cómo se escapaba de sus brazos casándose con otra y lo sentía ahora, que había sentenciado que vendería la empresa y se iría lejos porque nada allí lo retenía. Observó bostezar a Draco frente a ella, sentado en la misma mesa que compartían seis, ellos con sus respectivas parejas, Geoffrey y Pansy, que también habían ido juntos, aunque los últimos estaban desaparecidos hacía más de media hora. Su hermana, Astoria, acarició el cabello rubio platino de Draco y él le sonrió y atrapó su mano para darle un pequeño beso allí. Daphne se sentía encandilada por la clase de relación que habían forjado ellos y por un momento se preguntó cómo era que ella y Draco no habían terminado juntos. Decidió pensar que ella era demasiado complicada para él y que Astoria era mucho más sencilla y todo lo que su amigo siempre había buscado. Por un lado, elegante y hermosa, por el otro, una mujer que no se hacía problemas por nada, excepto que estuviera demasiado tranquilo el día y se inventara alguna excusa para animarlo un poco. No fue tan perceptible para ella, que Roger Davies ya no estuviera sentado a su lado y menos aún, que se hubiese ido para acercarse al micrófono encima del escenario e intentara decir unas palabras a todos sus invitados. Las cabezas se desviaron hacia él, cuando se presentó y los músicos se obligaron a parar en medio de una melodía. Daphne escondió un poco la cabeza, pero la curiosidad pudo un poco más que ella, así que trató de ver y escuchar con atención. Ron y Hermione también dejaron de bailar en la pista y se acercaron al escenario.

―Bienvenidos a todos ―comenzó Roger Davies, sosteniendo con una mano el micrófono, aunque estuviera bien encajado en el soporte, y con la otra, su copa a medio llenar― quiero decir principalmente, gracias por estar aquí hoy y no, no subí e interrumpí por estar borracho ni nada de eso. Estoy bien, gente. ―Algunos rieron. Hermione tenía los ojos húmedos y no sabía siquiera por qué―. Antes que nada, quiero anunciar algo importante. Esta será mi última aquí, he decidido vender la empresa y… ―Alzó las manos para que nadie reclamara nada―. Por favor…, decía, vendí la empresa. Sí, como escucharon, ya lo hice, no es que "voy a hacerlo". El nuevo dueño, es nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, el editor en jefe. ―Lo señaló y sonrió antes de llevarse la copa a los labios, mientras Draco era felicitado por su mujer y las personas que tenía más cerca.

Geoffrey y Pansy se acercaron a Theodore y Natalie que observaban hacia el escenario. Tenían un aspecto caluroso y jovial, y no estaban tan arreglados como en un principio.

―¿De qué nos perdimos? ―susurró Geoffrey a Nott.

―Draco Malfoy es el nuevo dueño de la empresa y Roger se larga de aquí. Hasta ahora eso… ―respondió Theo en el mismo tono, sólo acercando su cabeza a él pero sin dejar de mirar al escenario.

―Ahh ―respondió bobalicón―. ¡La de cosas que pasan cuando uno se ausenta unos minutos!

―Geo… ―dijo Pansy con reproche. Lo miró y él sonrió.

―Quedará entre nosotros ―comentó en su oído. Se alejó y le guiñó un ojo―. Como amigos…

―Como amigos ―sentenció ella, aún sonrojada por lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Mientras tanto, Roger continuaba hablando.

―Más importante es, sin embargo, otra decisión personal que surgió muy de improviso. De un día al otro, Hermione y yo nos dimos cuenta de que no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro ―explicó el hombre con mucha claridad. Volvió a beber―, teníamos en la cabeza y en el corazón a otras personas. Decidimos separarnos, pero eso ya lo sabían seguramente. Lo que no saben es que realicé demasiado rápido los trámites del divorcio y que ya están listos para ser firmados, que no es un capricho y que mi mujer es maravillosa y una persona de la que pude aprender mucho… ―Hermione sonrió agradecida mientras sus miradas se cruzaron―, que por ello no tenía apuro en separarme, pero otra cosa me impulsó a hacerlo… Estoy enamorado de alguien más. ―Su mirada fue directamente hacia Daphne, quien estaba algo sonrojada y perdida, ya que no se esperaba aquello para nada. Todas las miradas siguieron la de Roger inmediatamente―. Daphne Greengrass ―la nombró y suspiró mientras alzaba la copa―, no soy de los que hablan en público ni mucho menos, pero te quiero y quiero que aceptes ser mi esposa…, en cuando Hermione firme el divorcio, claro está. ―Volvieron las risas, junto con algunos suspiros de mujer, pero pronto todo se sumió en silencio. Nadie lo sabía, tal vez sólo él. Sólo Roger estaba enterado de que el sueño de Daphne era casarse y formar una familia algún día y eso provocó que la mujer se llevara las manos al corazón y se le cayeran algunas lágrimas de felicidad y entusiasmo―. Vendí esta empresa porque quiero viajar, es cierto, pero quiero que me acompañes, quiero dejar de fracasar, quiero que esto funcione y…

Ron observó a Hermione llorar en silencio. Estaba emocionada, demasiado para su gusto. Hermione, al sentirse observada, también lo miró.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó. Él se encogió de hombros―. ¡No seas insensible, Weasley!

―Vaya… extrañaba mi apellido en tu boca ―comentó―. ¡Larguémonos de aquí, esto se pone cursi!

Como bien dijo Ron, Roger se había bajado del escenario, los músicos acompañaron muy bien el momento y Daphne que se acercó a él con paso apresurado, se encontró con su futuro marido en un punto medio y se besaron apasionadamente.

―Cliché romántico, ¿no te extraña que todas las historias terminen igual? ―volvió a decir Ron en voz baja. Hermione lo miró con resignación. Ron no cambiaría más. Observaron a la pareja besarse y aplaudieron―. Para colmo, tú eres "la otra" y todavía estás casada.

La risa de Ron hizo que su paciencia se le fuera rápidamente. Por fortuna, Harry y Ginny aparecieron en la fiesta e interrumpieron el discurso que Hermione le plantaría a Ron. Harry llevaba unos papeles consigo. Ambos venían bien vestidos, recién llegados de una cena con sus abogados amigos. Al no saber de eso Ron, chasqueó la lengua y dijo:

―No quiero ni saber por qué ustedes llegaron el doble de tarde que nosotros… Y pensé que yo tardaba en… ―Hizo un gesto obsceno y Hermione lo miró con más indignación.

―¡Ronald, ¿por qué siempre tienes que ser desubicado? ―Fue su hermana la que preguntó y luego explicó de dónde venían.

―¿Qué traes ahí, Harry? ―preguntó Hermione con interés.

―¡Ah, sí! ¡Sorpresa! Es tu divorcio ―aclaró Harry―. Roger no perdió el tiempo.

―¿Por qué no me habías dicho que habías iniciado tú los trámites?

―Te acabo de decir que era una sorpresa de Roger ―dijo Harry tratando de restarle importancia―. Serás libre, además, yo sólo hice mi trabajo y ni me digas, fui un flash.

―¿A que no sabes? ―habló Ron a Harry―. Yo te lo agradezco más que Hermione y ese Federer te lo agradece el triple, está prendado a Greengrass. Incluso, no sé si con una espátula los podría separar.

―¡Las cosas que dices, por Dios! ―exclamó Hermione―. A ver, pásame los papeles, Harry.

El moreno de gafas redondas le preparó las hojas que tenía que firmar y Hermione hizo lo propio cuando él le prestó un bolígrafo que traía consigo. Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo, firmó todo con decisión y antes de poner su último sello allí, observó el rostro de felicidad de Daphne y la sonrisa de Roger; nunca lo había visto tan feliz. Se cruzó con su mirada un momento y no lo pensó un segundo, bajó la vista y firmó por última vez.

* * *

Más tarde, cuando los invitados comenzaban a retirarse y sólo quedaban los más antiguos de la empresa y los jefes de sus respectivos pisos, Ron y Hermione subieron hacia la oficina de ella y se sentaron juntos en la cómoda silla detrás del escritorio; Ron debajo y ella sobre su regazo, como si fuera una niña. Uno de sus brazos pasaba por detrás de su cuello y con su mano acariciaba distraídamente su pelo rojo. Él rodeaba su cintura y su mano libre la apoyaba en el abdomen de ella, como si quisiera mimar a su futuro bebé. Hermione agachó un poco la cabeza y él acercó su rostro para besarla quedamente. Se separaban, rozaban sus narices, juntaban sus frentes y volvían a besarse con tranquilidad, como si no existiera el tiempo, como si no tuvieran que irse jamás de allí.

―Quiero confesarte algo ―dijo Hermione y él estuvo atento a sus palabras―. A mí sí me gusta lo cursi.

―Lo noté… ―aseguró Ron―. No puedes esperar mucho de mí.

―Lo sé, con tenerte así me basta ―admitió ella y volvió a besarlo.

La puerta se abrió imperceptible y lentamente. Harry, con Ginny delante de él, observó a la parejita, acurrucada en el sillón de Hermione, besándose despacio, felices. Ron acarició la mejilla de Hermione en un momento, pero lo que a Ginny no le pasó desapercibido, fue que cuando terminó de hacer el tierno acto, bajó su mano nuevamente y le tocó el vientre con ternura, mientras sus labios seguían apoyados sobre los de ella. Harry miró a Ginny sin darse cuenta muy bien de la situación. Ella le sonrió e hizo un gesto para que su marido cerrara la puerta y dejara solos a Ron y Hermione, junto a la esperanza de un futuro latente y, a todas luces, hermoso.

FIN

* * *

**N/A: Ah, cierto, olvidé decir que el fic tiene segunda parte, hablará de esta nueva vida que traerán Ron y Hermione y cómo se las ingenian con la niña. Además, algunos personajes de esta primera parte se irán, otros se quedarán y tal vez algunos nuevos se agregarán, pero básicamente, no sigue la misma línea de Ambivalentes. Gracias, hasta algún día!**


End file.
